Ups and Downs
by MissKirei
Summary: [Your average author is back with an update] "Well, I suppose you're right. I think I should change my name to Takumi Ayuzawa when we get married." He trailed off dreamily, "I think I should get matching t-shirts that say East or West, the Ayuzawas are the best!"
1. Chapter 1

Misaki unlocked her iPhone as she waited for the traffic light to go green. She opened the inbox and tapped on his name. She re-read his old messages as she scrolled up and smiled like an idiot.

Takumi~ _Good morning love, going to see you today after a week. Can't wait~_

Takumi~ _I love you too._

Takumi~ _I'm coming back tomorrow. My flight will arrive at noon in Tokyo_.

Takumi~ _what are you doing? I'm stuck here with a bunch of boring people. I miss you._

Takumi~ _Yup, only two days till I see you again_.

Takumi~ _I can't sleep without you next to me._

Takumi~ _did you have dinner yet? Don't. Skip. It._

Takumi~ _have you reached home yet? Lock the door from inside when you reach._

Takumi~ _I can't wait to see you._

Takumi~ _I love you more_

Takumi _~ I love you_

Takumi~ _Stay safe, ok? Else I'll have to come back early to punish you._

Takumi~ _I miss having you on my bed._

Misaki briefly looked up and saw that the lights had gone green while she was lost in her own world. A few people had been honking behind her and some even yelled to get the hell out of their way. Misaki looked out from her window and apologized as she drove away. She smiled sheepishly to herself. She couldn't wait to see him! It had been a week since he had gone for a business trip to France. Misaki pulled over to the airport parking and got out hurriedly. She glanced at her watch, she was in time.

Misaki went inside and heard the announcement—the flight from France had just landed. She walked faster as she went to the terminal and waited. She was on perfect time. She couldn't wait.

She looked at the crowd of people who came out and waited to see blond hair and emerald eyes. Her heart beat faster as she waited for his face to be seen. There were butterflies in her stomach as she anticipated his return. She had missed him terribly and barely got any good sleep without his arms around her. Her days were restless and nights sleepless.

When Misaki saw a familiar tall figure with blond hair and green eyes, she wanted to run into his arms and kiss him right there, but she decided against it as she saw his secretary walking next to him and his bodyguards following him with his luggage. Misaki's heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. He smiled as he saw her face. She gave him a big smile as she headed in his direction.

"You're back!" Misaki spoke as she failed to hide her excitement. She looked at him and to her it was as if nobody else was around. She wanted to hug him really tight.

Takumi ran a hand through his hair as he failed to hide his smile, "What are you doing here?" There was nothing more he wanted to do than kiss her breathless; but he controlled his urges as he was reminded of his surroundings. The last thing he wanted for to happen was photographs of him kissing his Misaki on every newspaper and magazine.

"What do you mean?" Misaki's smile vanished as she looked at him questioningly, "I came…to see you" she mumbled, half to herself.

"I know I didn't mean—"Takumi was cut off by his secretary who had been standing behind him. She had a tablet in her hands.

"Mr. Walker. You have a board meeting in an hour" She spoke as she looked at the tablet screen.

"Right, I—well, I guess I'll see you later" Misaki spoke next, she looked at Takumi managed a small smile. Takumi frowned, he knew that smile meant, "I understand" but it also meant, "I really missed you and I thought you were going to spend some time with me but I'm not going to say anything to you since I don't wanna come between you and your work so I'm going to go home and cry for a good hour instead"

Misaki rubbed her right arm using her left arm unconsciously as she looked down. She gave him another fake smile and stepped back.

"Misaki, I—"Takumi interjected as he saw her turn around. He wasn't liking the sadness behind her smile.

"You should go right now otherwise you'll be late. See you" Misaki waved, with a brighter smile than before as she turned around to leave. Takumi was left speechless as he saw her back walking away from him.

Misaki bit the insides of her cheek as she tried hard to control the tears that were welling up. She took a deep breath as she tried hard not to choke on her tears. She stepped inside her car and kept her head on the steering wheel. It wasn't like she wasn't going to see him later. At least, she got to see his face and that should be enough, right?

She pulled herself together as she tried to reason with herself. She shouldn't be selfish like that. Misaki understood that he had a busy life and he took out as much time as he could for her but sometimes her heart got the better of her head. She knew she couldn't just keep him all to herself. She took the water bottle and drank some water. She started the engine as she drove away.

Misaki unlocked the door to her apartment and locked it from inside as she got in. She threw her keys which landed on the cabinet nearby with a thud. She looked inside her apartment which looked sad and gloomy. She went straight to her bedroom and fell right on her bed on her stomach. She grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it as her tears rushed out.

She had tried to be logical—she did. But when it came to Takumi, nothing ever was logical. It was basically her heart turning her into a huge mess of emotions. She fisted the pillow as she sobbed. She didn't know why she was crying in the first place. Love confused her. She didn't know why such simple things made all sad and lonely. She didn't know why she couldn't go a day without him, let alone a week. She had lived life before she met him, so why was it so hard now? It was like every single thing started and ended with him.

Misaki's tears stopped some time later and she could breathe now. She sat up as she hugged her tear stained pillow. She sat there for a while and stared at her hands. She felt empty now, like all off her sadness had been drained out in the form of tears. She picked up her phone and looked at her wallpaper. It was a photo of herself and Takumi from high school when they had went out on Misaki's birthday. She stared at the picture. She looked so…red while Takumi smiled. It had been always like this—he turned her into a puddle of sludge. She looked at his face, a smile crept up her face. He might make her messed up but his absence drove her insane. He was her air, her everything.

She stood up as soon as she heard the door unlock. Was Takumi here? He was the only one who had the spare keys to her apartment. She hurried to her bathroom and washed her face. Misaki went straight to her living room only to find it empty.

"Ta…ku…mi?" Misaki looked around, she found nobody. She frowned, was she hearing things?

Misaki was startled when she found herself being pushed against the wall. She freaked out until she saw Takumi smiling in front of her. "Wha-?" She was cut off by his lips. Misaki melted at his touch. It had been so long without him.

Takumi kissed her on the mouth and bit her lower lip. Misaki pulled his tie and successfully drew him closer. He kissed her hungrily, one week was sure a long time. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head as he kissed her more, tracing her jawline with his free hand while his other hand gripped her wrists together. He earned a satisfied rumble from Misaki as he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Misaki kissed him back with equal fervor. She poured her heart and her soul into the kiss. It spoke more than her words ever could. Takumi suckled her tongue and explored her mouth as he used his free hand to grab her waist to pull her close. Misaki yelped as she felt his arm around her waist. He was more impatient than he was.

She smiled as she pushed his tongue out of her mouth. He raised an eyebrow. He let her wrists lose as he looked her skeptically. What was she up to? Misaki looked at him with a coy smile as she pulled him close once again and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his nose and smiled. She had missed him so much. She kissed him fully on the lips as she unbuttoned his shirt impatiently while Takumi kept her in place using his arms around her waist. She traced his chest and torso while she didn't let go of his lips. She pulled his lower lip with her teeth as they both gasped for air and grinned.

Takumi raised his eyebrow and looked at her. He gave her a devious smirk as he moved his right leg in between her legs, separating them successfully. Misaki was caught off guard and he took full advantage of the situation. He kissed her neck. Things began to heat up and Misaki's mind was dazed. Her insides were turned to jelly when Takumi started kissing hard on her neck. He nipped at her collarbone and left a mark there. He pulled apart and looked at her neck in fascination. Misaki rolled her eyes. She ridded him of his shirt and placed small kisses starting from his forehead. She placed small chaste kisses on his nose, lips, throat, his Adam's apple and his collarbone. She bit her lip as she ogled his chest. Takumi smirked as he looked at his girlfriend stripping him. He licked her lip and ran a hand through her hair. He gave her a passionate kiss on the mouth as he pulled the zip of her shirt from the side. Misaki helped him get rid of her shirt as she raised her arms up. Takumi pulled her top away from her body and threw it. He traced his index finger on her neck and dragged it down slowly. He stopped at the valley between her breasts, her bra limiting his exploration. Misaki closed her eyes as she felt his finger trace down from her throat. She missed his touch. She bit her lip for the hundredth time as her heart beat wilder than before. She melted at his touch. He massaged her scalp with his right hand as he kissed her back on the mouth. Misaki responded to his kisses and his touches with small mewls and gasps. Soon their kisses grew hungrier and impatient. Misaki tugged at the button of his pants. Stopping was impossible now. Takumi let go of her and out of the blue grabbed her legs, he put her over his shoulder and walked to her bedroom impatiently.

Misaki landed on her bed with a loud thud. Takumi unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off with ease. He was on top of her in an instant. "I can't control myself any longer" He spoke seriously as he grabbed her waist and looked into her eyes.

"So don't" Misaki spoke between short breaths as she unclasped her bra and pulled him closer. She tugged at the waistband of his boxers and got him rid of them. Takumi pushed her back onto the bed as he got up. He rummaged through her drawers and found a small packet. He was on top of her again with the packet in between his teeth. He tore the seal of the condom packet with his teeth and threw the seal away, "It's going to hurt really bad this time" he spoke truthfully and Misaki nodded as she blushed.

"Welcome back" Misaki spoke after she got her breath back. She was now lying on her back—completely sated and deliciously spent.

She turned her head and looked at her lover. He was breathless too, just like her. "Ah, thanks" Takumi smiled. He extended his arm and placed it on top of her stomach. She turned around to fully see him and gasped when she felt pain in between her legs. She blushed red.

Takumi gave her a victorious smirk as he pulled her closer and placed her head on his arm, "I told you it was going to hurt"

"Hmph, you're impatient" Misaki pouted as she traced small circles on his chest. She turned towards him as she made a pillow out of his arm. She placed her other arm over his torso.

Takumi intertwined his fingers with her fingers as he kissed on top of her head "I didn't see you complaining"

Misaki's face heated up, she chose to stay silent as she closed her eyes. She felt truly at peace. Her state of nirvana was shortly lived when she felt Takumi move. She looked at him questioningly as he sat up. His phone had been buzzing. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and got up from the bed. He picked up the call as he grabbed his boxers and stood up, "I've to take this" he muttered to her and turned around. He headed to the living room.

She stared at his retreating back as she frowned. She knew exactly what was going to happen, something or the other must have come up and he was needed in his office. She felt lonely again. He was going to leave.

Misaki's doubts were confirmed as she saw her boyfriend enter her room again. He was buttoning up his shirt as he walked towards her. Misaki sat up and she pulled the blanket upwards self-consciously.

"What happened?" Misaki asked him as if she didn't know.

Takumi picked up his pants and he looked at Misaki as he put them on, "I'm needed in the office"

Misaki nodded as she tried to hide her disappointment. "Oh" She spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you" He stopped for a moment and looked at her sincerely. Misaki shrugged it off with a smile, "It's Okay" she spoke as she tried to get up and winced in pain.

Takumi looked at her and pushed her back on the bed, "You rest, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can" He looked at her in the eyes and gave her a small kiss on the lips,

"I love you" he smiled as he got up and fixed his tie.

"I love you too" Misaki muttered, half to herself.

"Do you think you can walk to lock the door?" He asked her as he turned to leave.

"I'll lock it later" Misaki said.

"Okay. Don't forget to" Takumi exited her bedroom, "I'll see you soon"

Misaki looked at his retreating back as she stood up to pick up her clothes. She couldn't help but feel like a slut. She knew Takumi wasn't like that. He would never ever use her for sex. She knew that. But Misaki couldn't help but feel like a prostitute as she put on her undergarments as she sat down on the floor hugging her legs.

Around five pm, Misaki heard her doorbell ring. She was cleaning her apartment that time, since she had nothing better to do on a Sunday evening. She took off her apron as she opened her door.

"Hello. I have a delivery for Miss Ayuzawa?" The delivery boy said as he greeted her.

 _A delivery?_ "Yes that's me" Misaki nodded and signed the papers as she took the parcel. It was a huge box along with a bag.

"Thank you" the boy said as he left. Misaki shut the door behind her and looked at the box skeptically. She opened the large rectangular box first and looked at the small card that was attached to it. She read it.

 _I'm sorry for leaving like that._

 _I got a little something for you from France, I didn't get the chance to give it to you earlier today. I was a 'little preoccupied' during our meeting. I want you to put this on, I'll pick you up for dinner around 8_

 _Love, Takumi_

Misaki blushed, that alien. She opened the large box. There were red roses inside it. Misaki picked up a rose. It was so beautiful. Misaki took the other bag and emptied its contents. She looked at the item. It was a mid-length dress which had pink flowers all over. Misaki stood up and picked the dress from the shoulders and placed them on top of her shoulders, it reached her knees. It was a simple sleeveless dress that hard pink flowers printed over it. It wasn't too showy, just what Misaki liked. She held the card and read it once again. She smiled to herself and went to the bedroom. She had a lot of time to get ready for their date.

Ayuzawa Misaki looked at her reflection one last time as she adjusted her dress. She had tied her hair high up into a sleek pony and wore a neck band. She was surprised how well the dress fitted her body and made her curves stand out. Misaki doubted the alien, maybe he did get the dress custom made for her. She blushed as she smoothened the imaginary creases off her dress. She bit her lip as she checked herself again in the mirror. _I look fine, it's just dinner anyway_ , she muttered to herself as she tried to settle the butterflies that were going wild in her stomach. Her heart beat erratically and she couldn't take the blush off her face no matter how hard she tried.

She slipped into her stilettos and checked her wrist watch as she grabbed a small sling bag. It was 7:45pm. She sat on the kitchen counter facing towards the door. She couldn't wait.

Misaki kept staring at the door. It just wouldn't knock. She pouted. Was she over-excited? She glanced at her watch again, it was 8:07pm. "Well, I shouldn't react like that, maybe he got stuck in traffic" She mumbled to herself.

She patiently waited, chiding herself to not be so impatient. Misaki kept looking at the door and even the slightest of sound made her jump, since her apartment was so eerily silent. She was getting impatient, so she decided to read something.

"Found it" Misaki picked up a file and took out a document. It was a new case she was supposed to work on. Misaki sat down on her small dining table and started going through it. It would surely save her a lot of time in the office.

Misaki groaned as she set the paper down, she had been trying hard to concentrate but just couldn't! She was sure the words kept swimming in front of her no matter how hard she glared at the document before her. She looked at her phone screen and her jaw dropped. 9.57pm! Misaki freaked out, _was he okay?! Did he get stuck in traffic?! Did something happen?_

She dialed Takumi's number and waited for him to pick up. She frowned when the call ended. She called him a few more times but he didn't pick up. Where was he? _Maybe he's just busy…I should wait for him_ , she thought to herself. She knew the alien was someone to be reckoned with. He must have been busy, there was no other reason. She smiled to herself. She would wait for him.

 _Yawn._

She didn't know when it happened, but she found herself putting her head down on the table. She yawned. He was taking too long. She thought of calling him but decided against it. She didn't wanna make him worry. She yawned again as she closed her eyes. She decided to stay on alert as she took a mini nap until he came. She didn't wanna keep him waiting. Her senses would be on full alert even when she was resting. Misaki glanced at her wrist watch one last time as she shut off her eyes completely, falling into a deep slumber.

11:23pm

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Misaki jumped on the sound of her phone. She quickly picked it up, thinking it was a phone call but growled as soon as she found out it was her stupid alarm.

6am

"What?!" She shrieked. Did she just spend the entire night on a cold chair? She frowned. He didn't come all night. She had been waiting for him all night. She would open one eye in the middle of her slumber to check her phone, and close it when she found it empty. Misaki stretched her arms as she yawned. She took off her hair tie and set her hair free.

Misaki took off her shoes and placed them in her closet. She neatly folded the dress she had been donning last night and ran her hand over it as she placed it inside the bag in which it came. Why didn't he show up last night? It was so unlike him. Takumi had been punctual his entire life. She looked down as she shoved her thoughts away. _Maybe he forgot_ , she smiled weakly. Yeah, that was it. Maybe he forgot, it wasn't a big deal…right?

But it was a big deal to her. Regardless of them dating since high school, things were as good as high school for her. She still got excited over the little things he did for her and the small moments they shared. He had just gotten busier as the responsibility of Walker group of companies had been given to him. Misaki worked at Tokyo law firm too, but her schedule wasn't as hectic as that of her CEO boyfriend. She remembered how he used to come to see her from Miyabigaoka, even though his life had changed, he hadn't. Was he getting bored of her? Maybe he got tired of her. She looked at her reflection in the closet mirror. She didn't want to come in between him and his responsibilities. But was she not keeping him happy? Maybe that was it. She gripped the small heart shaped pendant that had been resting in the necklace around her neck. She was going to be more understanding from now on. She wouldn't burden him with herself. He had a lot on his plate already, she shouldn't add to it. She nodded to herself. Even if it meant she wouldn't get to see him that much, she still would kill all her inner desires to keep him happy. Wasn't this what love was?

While it was true she had missed him terribly, Misaki decided that she wouldn't wallow in sadness. She got ready for office. She was never the kind of person who would sit down and cry. She would always face the problem head on. But this problem…wasn't exactly a problem. She had to teach herself to be less demanding of his time. She had no rights to keep him all to herself. He would see her when he has the time and that should be enough for her.

Misaki drowned herself in her work. She worked till late night. Partly because she was determined to finish the work, and partly because she didn't want to back to her lonely apartment. She worked until all the other cabins in her office were empty. The lights had gone off and only her cabin had been lit up. She picked up her things around 9:30pm, and headed out.

As Misaki switched on the lights of her living room, she felt a pang of disappointment in her heart. She had been half expecting to find her perverted alien to be sitting on the couch with his right leg over his left one, his chin resting under his fist. He would glare her and ask her what the hell she was doing so late in her office. The he would do something expectedly unexpected and punish her with his kisses. Misaki smiled to herself as she sat down, she missed him so much. She picked up her phone. Her inbox, just like her apartment and her life, was empty. Her smile vanished. She wanted to throw the phone against the wall. Why was she expecting his texts and calls? _Because he always called me if he couldn't visit. Because he would text me if he couldn't call. Because he would show me he cared even when he wasn't physically near me_. She bit back a sob, there was nothing more she wanted to do than run into his arms. Why was it so hard for her to stay away from him?

She hadn't seen him for an entire week when he had gone to France. And now, he was too busy. She wiped her tears as she opened her bedroom. She found a huge box lying on top of her bed. She approached the object cautiously. It was wrapped with a big bow on top of it. She face palmed, he had been here and she wasn't home. She sulked, she wished she would have at least seen his facewhen he had come.

 _"I'm leaving this big guy here to take care of Misa-Chan when I'm away. I miss you"_

Misaki read the sentence that had been written on a small piece of paper on top of the box. She glared at his vague letter. His flawless handwriting seemed to be getting on her nerves as she read it again. She wanted to punch him right now, so he did forget about their date. Her tears were back again. He had converted her into an emotional mess. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand as she unwrapped the box. She opened the cardboard box and stared at the _thing_ that had been sitting inside.

She took out the large brown teddy bear that had been present inside the box. It was almost as huge as her own self. She placed it on her bed and unfolded the cardboard box and went outside her bedroom to keep it in the store room.

Poke.

Poke.

Misaki didn't look straight at the teddy bear as she tried to poke its tummy experimentally. It was really soft to touch. She looked at it from the corner of her eye, she had never played with soft toys after her childhood. She had been transformed completely after her middle school, from being a simple girl to the man hating president of Seika High. She fully touched the teddy bear experimentally. What was the alien thinking when he got her such a huge teddy bear? _Wastage of money_ , she glared at the teddy bear, which seemed to smile back regardless of her expressions. She let out a deep breath as she reached out for the teddy bear. It was really soft, and fluffy. Misaki couldn't help but smile in content as she held the teddy bear. She was so lonely, she sure could use some cuddling, even from a huge soft toy.

"Coming" She yelled from inside, as she fixed her clothes and went to answer the door. She had her day off today because of a local festival. She sighed leisurely as she opened the door.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she saw Takumi standing in front of her, he was talking on the phone as his eyes twinkled as soon as he laid his eyes on her. He immediately cut the call and put his phone inside his pocket as he pulled her closer by snaking his arm around her waist. He kissed her hair as he ushered himself inside.

"Missed me?" He gave her a gentle yet dazzling smile, Misaki was awestruck as she looked at his smiling face and blushed. She used her palms to create some distance between herself and his chest. "Nope" She spat.

Takumi looked at her with a puppy dog face, showing her a very hurt expression on his face, "Ouch, that hurt Misa-Chan" To this, Misaki scoffed as she folded her arms and walked inside her bedroom.

"Oy, At least look at your boyfriend who came to visit you" He whined like a small child as he trailed behind her. He followed her like a lost puppy and stopped when Misaki sat down on the edge of her bed and glared at him. "Well, thank you for taking out the time from your hectic schedule, Mr. Walker" She was trying so hard to hide her blush on the mention of the word "boyfriend". _Honestly, when am I going to get used to him?!_

Takumi's eyes widened as she addressed him as "Mr. Walker" Okay, she was really sulking now. "I'm sorry, love" He breathed as he removed the distance between them while he planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. "You can punish me in any way you want" He spoke truthfully, he meant what he said.

"Fine" Misaki spoke as she made more distance between them. She glared at him as she picked up her new friend—Mr. Teddy Bear and hugged him.

Takumi's gaze softened as he looked at his cute girlfriend, "I see you like him very much. I'm very pleased."

"No"

"What?"

"Well, yes I do. At least he doesn't leave me" Misaki blurted out as she buried her face in the teddy's chest. It hid her embarrassment well. She didn't realize the meaning behind her words until she saw the hurt expression on his face. She immediately regretted the choice of her words.

"You know I would never abandon you" he spoke in a low voice. Her words hurt him deep. Misaki frowned, "That's not what I meant" She spoke, almost inaudibly as she hugged Mr. Teddy bear. She wasn't liking the tense atmosphere around them. She wanted to be in his arms, not fighting with him.

"Let me make it up to you. I know my absence since the last two weeks can't be justified by any excuses. Tell me what you want. Anything. I will get it for you" He looked into her eyes as he extended his arm to embrace her. She clutched Mr. Teddy Bear tightly. She felt so stupid, like a lovesick kitten.

"I'm a very bad girlfriend" She declared, as she buried her face into the teddy bear's chest, wishing she had the guts to bury her face in his shirt instead. She missed him so much; his chest, his scent, his embrace, everything.

Takumi reached out for her arm and pulled her closer, he rested her head in his chest and rubbed her back soothingly, _what was wrong with her? She never behaved like this…,_ "Why do you think so?"

Misaki fisted his shirt as she hugged him tightly, not caring if he could breathe properly or not. She buried her face in his chest, inhaling his scent. And with his touch, she melted into his arms. Her defenses gone, her tears leaked out as she tried to hide her agony and failed.

"I…I'm very demanding and I-I annoy you so much" He could hear her small sobbing mumblings, "And very s-selfish" she gripped his shirt tighter. She didn't want to let him go anytime.

"Never. To me, you're perfect. My everything." He spoke softly as he kissed her hair and rubbed soothing circles on her back, trying to calm her.

They stayed in silence as he kept calming her. Misaki didn't let go of his shirt as she breathed in his scent, feeling much calmed now. She mumbled, "I missed you so much" Indeed. She had missed him too much. He was her comfort. He was her home.

"Ah, me too" He spoke as he ran a hand through her hair. He smiled. She could be so insecure sometimes. He chuckled.

"W-Why are you laughing? Are you making fun of me?!" Misaki let him go and gaped at him in disbelief. The nerve of this man!

Takumi froze. _Shit. Wrong move!_

"No, Misak—"He was cut off as her fist landed on his chest. He coughed.

"YOU!" Misaki roared as she stood completely up and pointed a finger at him. How dare him!

"Listen to me! I wasn't laughing" Takumi tried to explain after recovering from the shock. The feisty Misaki Ayuzawa was back. He smiled inwardly.

She glared at him, "You are impossible!" She shouted as her tears were back again. _What the hell?!_

"Oy, Are you PMS-ing?" Takumi tried to ask her, _what was with her mood swings?_

Misaki's anger reached a whole new level as she heard the word PMS, "What? So now do I need PMS to justify my behavior? Why should I listen to you anyway? Instead, what are you actually doing here TAKUMI WALKER? Go to your office or something. THANK YOU for blessing me with your grand presence! Here I was waiting day and night for you and you didn't even have the decency of replying to my messages or phone calls, let alone show up! Every time we meet, you are ALWAYS on your phone. Where does your phone go when I call!?" Misaki shrieked, her anger burst out like lava from a volcano. She was so emotionally fragile right now. She stomped to her bathroom and shut the door behind her with a loud thud.

Takumi looked at her with an open mouth and wide eyes. Okay, he had really done it this time. He didn't know what to do. He knew he shouldn't have asked her about the PMS thing, as far as he remembered, Misaki got her period three and a half weeks ago, so there was a possibility that she was on her period. He slapped himself mentally, if only he had made this calculation some minutes ago…

Day and…Night? Was she up all night waiting for him? Takumi frowned. He was so stupid, but he was helpless. He was drowning in work. They had gotten a new contract which had him working 24x7, quite literally. It was only today that he caught a break. He glanced at the empty bed on which the teddy bear was currently lying. His eyes trailed and stopped in front of the bathroom door that had closed moments ago with a loud thud. He went closer. He could hear sobbing sounds from inside. He wasn't liking this. He had no idea what to do.

Meanwhile, Misaki clutched the necklace in the palm of her hand as she tried to control her tears. She felt shitty—physically and emotionally. Her insides were being ripped apart by Mother Nature and her hormones had gone berserk. Tears kept rushing out as she unconsciously rubbed her stomach using her other hand. Her stomach cramps weren't making things better. Stupid him. Stupid her hormones. Stupid everything. She felt so shitty. Why couldn't things be simple? Why couldn't he just kiss her breathless and why couldn't her anger go away?

If Misaki hadn't felt sick, she must have shrugged it off. It was okay for her when Takumi was busy. She understood. He had responsibilities. But right now, she was inconsolable. It was like she was feeling each emotion ten times worse. Men couldn't understand. They would never understand!

Misaki sat down on the edge of her bathtub as she hugged her stomach, trying to get rid of the stomach cramps. Her back hurt as well. If she stood up, she would feel dizzy. If she sat down, her back would ache. If she laid down, her stomach would act up. She groaned in frustration. Why was this happening to her?!

Takumi noticed that Misaki hadn't locked the door from inside. She had just shut it. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Should he go in? What if she got angrier if he went inside without her permission? What if she got angrier if he didn't? He didn't know what to do. Even the smartest of men failed when it came to men. Takumi, the powerful CEO of Walker Inc., was no exception.

He cautiously gripped the doorknob and opened it, "Misaki" he spoke softly, and went inside when he didn't hear a sound. He found her sitting on the edge of the bath tub. He caressed her cheek as he went towards her, "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me" He spoke as he took her hand and made her stand up. Misaki was eerily silent and walked behind him as he walked with her hand in his. A small blush formed on Misaki's face as she saw their interlocked fingers.

Takumi made Misaki lie down on her stomach and he placed a small cushion under her stomach. "It'll feel better. I promise" He spoke as he placed the teddy bear next to her, "Mr. Teddy will be with you. I'll be back in the blink of an eye" He spoke softly as he kissed her cheek and treated her like a small princess.

And as he promised, Takumi was back in a flash. He had bought a small basket of dark chocolates which he placed on the night stand. He brought a warm water bottle bag and used it to soothe her pain. He made Misaki lie on her back and placed the warm rubbed bag on her tummy as he ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Feel better?" He inquired genuinely as he unwrapped a dark chocolate and placed it in her mouth. His eyes held nothing but love and concern. Misaki blushed and nodded.

"I'm sorry" Misaki spoke out of the blue. She and Takumi were currently watching a movie together with his arm around her petite frame and Misaki's head against his firm chest. Takumi looked at her face, "It was my fault too. I'm sorry, love, for making you feel so miserable" He spoke sincerely.

"I just thought that you were getting bored of me, that's why you—I-I…" Misaki looked down, "H-Have you lost interest in m-me? If you like someone el-else I…I understand—"her sound went low as she continued. She was at a loss of words now. Maybe he had lost interest in her, that's why he didn't see her much anymore. If he liked someone else, then she would understand. She wanted him to be happy, that was all. She bit her lip as she self-consciouslypushed her hair behind her ear.

Misaki felt her wrist being gripped tightly, she looked up. Takumi was glaring at her, his face devoid of any smile or teasing, "So you think I've lost interest in you?" He spat angrily as he lifted her wrist up. Misaki looked away as she squirmed under his gaze. He was angry, his soft love filled eyes were right now cold and intimidating, much like the CEO he was in the corporate world.

"Look. At. Me." He spoke intimidatingly, Misaki almost jumped at the sound of his voice. She couldn't help but obey his stern tone. She looked in his eyes. They were scary.

Takumi stared at the woman before him, what was up with her? Everything was okay up till now but her last remark just made him angry. How could she think he would be bored by her?

"Where do you get such thoughts from? You think I got bored from our relationship and started ignoring you? What kind of person do you think I am? Answer me. Misaki"

"I—I…" Misaki was at a loss of words.

"I don't know how you get so many uncertainties but rest assured, I am not letting you go so easy" He glared at her, "I'm never going to leave you that easily. Call me selfish or whatever you want. If you think you can just get rid of me by saying such things then you are wrong. No other woman can replace you. Ever." His lips curled into a smile on the last comment and he kissed the wrist he had been tightly gripping some time ago.

Misaki blushed red as she repeated each word that he said in her mind. She smiled to herself.

"I love you, okay?" He spoke as he kissed her on the lips.

Misaki blushed as she found herself responding to his kiss. It wasn't a sweet kiss. It was a possessive, demanding kiss that took away all her doubts and insecurities. She melted against his touch, "I love you too" she spoke softly as she pulled him closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- OH. MY. GOD.**

 **Thank you everyone for reviewing/following/favouriting! You guys have no idea how ecstatic I was to see the positive response for this fic since it was only going to be a one-shot which I had written to distract myself when I was working on another fic. But now seeing such positive responses I feel like I owe you guys a chapter or two. Every time I was drowning in my work I kept thinking about the story and wanted to get back here as soon as I can. My schedule only allowed me to come back today so here I am! Also, I'm soon going to upload another fic of Maid Sama~! It will be titled, "A promise of forever" Feel free to check it out when it's published! Thank you guys. Without further ado, here's your gift for liking my story! Don't forget to review, they make me update faster** **J**

 **I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama.**

Misaki sighed for the hundredth time as she tried on _another_ dress. She was never a person of style or fashion. She always picked out what was comfortable and cheap. But things had started to change once she started working as a lawyer, she had to pick out more formal clothes, such as straight suits, pencil skirts, formal shirts and whatnots but that had been it. She would always wear a sweatshirt and something comfortable like shorts or a pair of jeans whenever she wasn't in work environment. She caressed the fabric of the dress she had been donning at the moment—silks and satins were never her forte. She had been forced to go out to another expensive and in her view, _unrealistic_ , boutique courtesy of her annoying boyfriend. He had called her out of the blue telling her that "they" had to go to some social event on the weekend, again. He had sent Cedric to accompany her for shopping. Misaki had been flustered and angry asking him why she needed to buy another one of those stupid dresses, arguing that it was a wastage of money. Takumi had only smirked, telling her something about perverted aliens living off on Misa-Chan's cuteness. She had sighed when she saw Cedric standing in front of her apartment. She had been speechless when he had bowed down and wished her. Obviously, she didn't know how to say no, so she went anyway.

"You look breathtaking, Mrs. Walker", Mary, the manager, squealed in delight. Misaki flinched on being addressed as "Mrs. Walker" and turned seven shades of scarlet.

"N-No, I-It's Miss Ayuzawa!" she stuttered, _honestly, that alien!_ She didn't know why she had the sudden urge of punching the living daylights outta him right now. She knew he must have called the boutique earlier and told them "Mrs. Walker" was going to come. Since the Walker Company was one of the major investors in the industry, the manager had personally showed Misaki around. She had been flustered all the time. She wasn't used to getting the princess treatment! She knew these people only talked to credit cards and didn't like the fake attention she was getting.

"My Apologies, Miss Ayuzawa. Would you like a beverage?" the manager spoke professionally with a small smile. Suddenly, waiters arrived like a swarm of flies and surrounded her. Misaki gaped at them.

"What would you like?" the secretary spoke as she motioned for her to sit down.

Misaki moved her arms disapprovingly, she was embarrassed! "Just plain water, thanks" she sighed. _Takumi Walker_! She murmured to herself.

After a short break, Misaki was shown a few more dresses. The manager proudly spoke the brand and designer names and Misaki couldn't remember a single one. She just nodded and smiled but in truth, she was bored and tired. She just wanted to go home and sleep in.

"Wow"

"You look amazing"

"This is the one, Miss Ayuzawa!"

Misaki blushed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was a black dress which matched her hair. It had long sleeves and a round neck in front and was backless from behind. She looked in the front mirror, while it was true that the simple form fitting dress suited her, she was not sure she could go around with a bare back. According to her, it showed too much skin.

"I think it's too r-revealing" Misaki spoke as she turned sideways to look at her back. Takumi would be ecstatic if he saw her wearing that right now. She blushed thinking about him.

"Nope! It is the epitome of beauty and power! And since you have a slim figure, it makes your curves stand out" another sales girl spoke proudly. She reminded her of Aoi-chan. Misaki smiled as she gained a little confidence. Well, it _did_ look great. She looked up at Cedric who had been wordlessly standing nearby. He gave her a small smile, "I'm sure Mr. Walker will like it" he spoke earnestly and Misaki turned red. The sales staff was happy to hear another satisfied client. After all, if Misaki walked out with a good dress, Mr. Walker was sure to be impressed. They were sure they wouldn't have it the other way around, so they gave her their best service.

Misaki looked at herself for the last time with a small smile. She decided she was going to buy it. She nodded and went to the changing room to change back in her normal clothes. Before she could look up at the price tag of the dress, it was snatched from her hands and she was now taken to accessories section. She sighed as she realized she was on a rollercoaster again.

After a good hour or two, the entire fiasco was over. Misaki was so tired she had lost track of time. She looked at five shopping bags that had been sitting on the table in front of her. She sat on the couch as she waited for her bill. She fished out her wallet and took out her credit card. She knew it was an expensive place so the cash wasn't going to be enough. As Misaki waited for the manager, she looked in the shopping bags. She had bought more than she needed. She pouted as she looked at the bags. The fashion industry was really unrealistic. Why waste money on such an extravagant shopping bag? Moreover, they put each item in a new bag and increased the burden.

The manager was back with a bright smile as she presented the bills. Misaki was flabbergasted as she saw the number of zeroes in the figure. She was going to faint as she presented her credit card, before she could do so, Cedric had successfully given out another gold card to the manager.

"I'm sure Mr. Walker wouldn't want you to take care of that" Cedric spoke politely. Misaki gaped at him. The manager was in heaven as she took the gold card from him. Before she could protest, Cedric had grabbed her bags and opened the door for her.

"Come back again" the staff spoke in unison. Misaki sighed, _yeah right._

Misaki tossed and turned in her bed. She remembered how she had been tired in the evening but couldn't sleep now. She sat up and picked up her phone. The brightness of the screen hurt her eyes at first, since the entire room was dark, but her eyes got acquainted to it later. She opened her inbox and tapped on the familiar name that had been embedded in her heart, mind and body.

Misaki~ _what are you doing?_

She waited for the reply as she picked up her new friend, Mr. Teddy, and held it close. She finally understood why girls liked such things so much. It was so nice and warm. Misaki sighed, it was so nice and warm, but it was nothing compared to the warmth and love _his_ arms provided. She smiled like an idiot when she head the beeping of her phone.

Takumi~ _just some work. Can I text you later?_

Misaki stared at her phone dumbly as she chided herself. She should have known. He was as busy as ever. She looked at her phone, contemplating what she should say. The days when Takumi used to pester her with his messages seemed so far to her now. She remembered how he had called her the entire night when Kanou had hypnotized her. He was scared that if she fell asleep, she would wake up and hate him forever. She smiled as the memory crossed her mind. They both were so young back then and he wasn't Takumi Walker that time. He was Takumi Usui, her Takumi Usui. Deciding not to bother him anymore, she laid back on the bed as she switched her phone off.

The rest of the days went off in a blur as Misaki engrossed herself with a new case. She shoved her feelings and emotions in the closet and worked to her core. Regardless to say, she had won the case. She had been so busy that she didn't have the time or energy to let her emotions take over her. She had gone five days without seeing Takumi and was on the verge of insanity. Misaki tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she sipped her coffee in the court cafeteria. She had been done for the day, her client was impressed and as always, Misaki Ayuzawa had come to another client's rescue. She sat proudly as she sipped her coffee. Misaki played with the pendant in her necklace unconsciously as she checked her mails in her phone. As much as she tried to hide her smile, it came out nevertheless. She looked around. She didn't want to draw too much attention by smiling to herself like an idiot. Today was Friday, which meant she was sure to see Takumi tomorrow, if not today. She bit the insides of her cheek as she tried not to look like an idiot in public. Were lawyers supposed to look like goofy idiots? NO!

The doorbell rang and Misaki was sure she just had a mini heart attack. She hurried to get the door and paused for a moment before opening the door. She unlocked the chain and opened it. Misaki gaped at her guest and stood there speechless. Her mind went blank and the butterflies in her stomach weren't doing any good to her either. She wailed as she tried to form coherent words which her mind didn't register. She felt her cheeks redden and her embarrassment was more evident than ever.

"I-I…You..Uhh—hn" she rubbed the back of her head as she motioned for the person to come inside.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" the person spoke as Misaki went inside to fetch him a glass of water. She came back and set the glass on the table as she sat on the other side of the couch and smiled.

"So how are you, Misaki?" he spoke as he took the water and smiled at her.

"I'm fine, what about you?" she spoke normally as she felt her embarrassment die down.

"I'm good. Hey, I got cake for you" he spoke with a wide grin as he handed out the box to her, "It's your favorite"

"Oh! Thanks, you didn't have to" Misaki smiled as she took the box and got up.

"I'll make us some tea" she spoke nonchalantly as she went to the kitchen.

"Let me help, since we don't want your house to burn" he grinned as Misaki gaped. "H-Hey I know how to make tea, okay?!"

"Sure" he laughed as he put some water in the kettle while Misaki fetched some tea bags.

"So, what brings you here?

"I was just passing by" the brown haired boy spoke, "I came to Tokyo for some work. So I thought of visiting you before I left."

Misaki looked at Shintani, he had been so thoughtful to visit. She barely got the time to visit her friends anymore. She was glad every time someone visited her. "I'm glad"

"Well, are we going to eat the cake or not?" he spoke as he placed two slices of cake in two separate plates and placed the tea next to them. His eyes sparkled at the sight of food and Misaki could only giggle. _Some things never change, do they?_

They chatted for a while about trivial things—from her office work to Shintani's. Misaki laughed at his antics when he pulled out another bag of bread crumbs from her kitchen drawers. While yes she had been disappointed and embarrassed when she saw Shintani Hinata standing at her doorstep while she had been anticipating someone else, she was glad he came. His presence distracted her of negative thoughts that usually clouded her mind when she was lonely, and his smile was contagious. Two hours passed in the blink of an eye.

Shintani glanced at his watch as he set down his cards. They had been playing cards to kill time, Misaki won three games as she had been the expert in card games ever since her high school. She recalled winning again and again in Maid latte. The only one who had won in a match against her had been Takumi, since he was an alien. Shintani won three matches too, and the match they had been playing right now was going to decide who finally won. Misaki looked at him questioningly as she saw him stand up after setting his cards down.

"Well, it's late and I have to catch a train in half an hour so I better leave" Shintani spoke with a smile.

Misaki pouted, she was this close to winning. This close! "But the game!" She wailed. She wanted to win damn it!

"Some other time, ne, Misaki-Chan" Shintani smiled as he walked to the door. Misaki sighed. She didn't feel like being alone in her apartment right now.

"Let me drive you then" Misaki spoke as she picked up her car keys.

"I already had a taxi waiting" he grinned sheepishly. Misaki managed a small smile and nodded.

"So I guess I'll see you around" Misaki spoke as she stood at her doorstep. Shintani ran a hand through his hair and gave her a big smile.

"Sure you will" he spoke as he pulled her close using her wrist when she didn't notice. He kissed her cheek. "Good Night, Misaki" He said as he walked away, not looking back.

"Good…Night" Misaki spoke flabbergasted, dazzled even. She placed her index finger on her cheek where his lips had been. A slight blush came on her face. That idiot caught her off guard. She looked at his retreating back as she smiled to herself. He was still the foolish boy he always had been and she was sure he was soon going to find the love of his life. She looked at his broad shoulders—he had matured so much physically, but at heart he would always be her silly childhood friend.

Misaki had been so lost in her own world. Thinking about the past—her childhood and teenage. She rubbed her cheek unconsciously as she stood there smiling. That idiot. She was definitely going to take revenge the next time she saw him. She had been so engrossed in her musings that she had not noticed a familiar tall figure standing near the right end of the corridor. The said man leaned against the wall as he saw the scene unfold in front of him. His fingers had been clenched into fists—but had been obstructed from view since they currently resided in his pant pockets. He stared at Misaki, who had been looking at the left end of the corridor the entire time, unbeknownst to his presence. He decided he had seen enough, and broke the silence.

"How nice" he spoke seriously, while his face had a small fake smile plastered on his features, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out how angry he was. Misaki turned around in a flash and froze when she saw the speaker of the serious and intimidating voice.

"T-Takumi…"

"Let me explain, please?" Misaki spoke lowly as she looked at Takumi. He walked towards her, his hands were still in his pockets. Although she would never say it out loud, she seriously felt scared right now. She had never seen him angry before. Even when Tora Igarashi had kissed Misaki in front of him. He had remained calm towards her. Never once had Takumi's serious anger been directed towards her. She freaked out as she heard his footsteps approach her. Misaki had been looking down, her eyes found the floor design quiet fascinating at the moment. She had never given it a proper look before. _How nice_ , his words echoed in her mind as she felt her heartbeat quicken. She didn't know why she was so nervous right now. She knew it looked bad, but it wasn't as if she had cheated on him or something. It was a mere kiss on the cheek! A peck! She looked up, deciding that she had no reason to fear him. She hadn't done anything wrong anyway.

Misaki's eyes widened as she saw him walk straight inside her apartment, without even a word. Misaki took cautious steps and followed behind. She walked slowly, not wanting to be in the awkward environment so soon. She took her sweet time in shutting the door behind her.

As Misaki walked inside her living room, Takumi was nowhere to be found. She walked in the kitchen as saw him standing there. She froze in her spot, not knowing how to address the issue since this was a first in their relationship. She stared at his back. He wore a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was as messy as ever. Misaki stared at his back—okay, his back was better-built than Shintani's. Misaki's eyes followed each flex of his muscles as he worked his way in her kitchen. Misaki's heart fluttered. She hadn't seen him in a week and when she did, the things weren't so good.

Misaki looked down, she wanted to run to him and hug him from behind, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. But since she was Ayuzawa Misaki and he was an Angry Takumi Walker, she decided against it. She clenched her fists as tears began coming up, threatening to pour down like the rain. She felt her jaw tighten, and was trying too hard not to succumb to her emotions. She froze as she felt him turn around. She quickly got rid of the misery on her face as fast as she had been trained, in her training. Lawyers' were trained not to show un-necessary emotions, as they could highly cost them. She faked a normal face when he turned around. He had two plates of steaming food in his hands. He walked to the dining table and set the food down, not looking at Misaki at all. He sat down unceremoniously and picked up a fork.

"Eat" he spoke, no—commanded. Misaki quickly recovered from her shock from the fact that he had cooked so fast. She walked over clumsily and sat down. Her hands had been clenched in her lap and she fought hard with her emotions. She was hating the cold shoulder he was giving her right now. It would have been better if he had straight away yelled at her, or hit her even. She would have recovered from it easily. But now that she saw him suppress his anger, she felt even worse than before. Even in his anger,  
Takumi had to suppress himself. He was doing the same thing as before—suppressing his emotions for her sake, so that she wouldn't get hurt.

Misaki bit her tongue as she felt her jaw tighten again, her tears threatening to come down. He didn't look at her, no. He simply sat down on his chair and ate as if nothing happened. Well, nothing _did_ happen, but it looked bad. She knew that if she was in Takumi's place, she would have been furious, enraged even. She couldn't even imagine what he was going through right now.

"So, I came here to ask you if you're free on Sunday evening. It's about the social event which I have to attend. If you don't want to go, it's fine" he spoke uncharacteristically, as if he was talking to a client. Misaki looked at him with wide eyes. Of course she was going to go! As if she would give up on one chance she got of spending some time with him! Was he out of his mind? She knew the underlying question behind his words. He just indirectly asked her if she wanted to be with him or not.

"I'll go" she spoke, trying to sound just like him as she sipped water. She placed her glass down as she picked up the plates and headed to the kitchen. She couldn't just bare to look at him anymore. She hurried to the sink and turned the faucet on, hoping that the sound of running water would hide the sound of her crying.

"Great. I'll pick you up at eight" Takumi spoke as he got up. Misaki was washing the dishes in the kitchen. She turned around as saw him get up. She wiped her face with her hand, pretending as if she had soap on her face.

"You're leaving?" Misaki failed to hide her shock this time.

"Yes, I have nothing to do here anyway. Thanks for the food. Good night." Takumi spoke slowly as he headed outside.

Misaki looked at him as a plate dropped from her hand into the sink. She took off her apron right away as she followed him as soon as she saw him leave. It wasn't supposed to be like this! Him leaving felt wrong to her on so many levels. She opened the door, "…Taku—"she stared at the empty hallway, "—mi…"

 _I have nothing to do here anyway_

Misaki closed the door behind her as she let her tears lose.

 _I have nothing to do here anyway_

She switched off the lights as she headed to her room as she sat down on the floor. This was not how she had imagined their meeting. Things were so wrong right now. She put her hands in her hair as she held her hand while tears came out.

 _I have nothing to do here anyway_

Were they drifting apart? They rarely saw each other, on weekends. He was always busy. Too busy, even for her. She realized things had changed. He had so much to do, so much potential, and she was only holding him back. Was she nothing but a hindrance in his life now? Was this what their relationship had been reduced to?

 _I have nothing to do here anyway_

His words played in her mind like a never ending song. A very hurtful song. She felt her heart breaking into pieces as they words played in her mind, taunting her, teasing her.

 _I have nothing to do here anyway_

The song would never end. Misaki pulled her hair as she held her head in her palms, the tears would flow down, and leave her, more broken than before. She felt her insides shatter, the song would never stop. It just wouldn't. She stared at the teddy bear sitting on her bed. It was teasing her, _I have nothing to do here anyway_ it would say, and Misaki could do nothing but stare back blankly. _Yes, He had nothing to do here_ , the teddy bear would say to Misaki. The song, this torturous lullaby, it just wouldn't stop. It won't stop…It won't.

The torturous song wouldn't end even when Misaki's tears would die down. It wouldn't stop when she stood in the cold shower, blinking when the water droplets would go inside her eye, and take out more tears with them. The song wouldn't end when Misaki would pull out one of Takumi's shirts from her closet and put it on, inhaling his scent. The song wouldn't end when she would stare blankly in the mirror. The song wouldn't end when she slapped herself right on the cheek where Shintani kissed her. The song wouldn't stop playing when she would slap herself again, wishing it wasn't her own palm that hit her, but his own. At least it would be some kind of compensation for the pain she had caused him. But it wouldn't…that song wouldn't end.

 _I have nothing to do here anyway_

The song wouldn't end when Misaki would write her thoughts on the mirror using the lipstick he had brought her from Scotland when he returned from his business trip. The red color of the lipstick, now on the mirror, would taunt her, telling her that Takumi has slipped from her palm like the sand. The red color would show how the red string that joined their hearts was almost torn. Everything would tease her, but the song wouldn't stop. It would be etched in her mind as the same song would lull her to uncomfortable sleep, on the floor, without his arms. The song wouldn't end.

 _"I have nothing to do here anyway"  
_ the mirror of her dressing table read as Misaki woke up from her shitty sleep. The song still played in her mind as she rubbed her eyes and tears would flood back again.

The words didn't stop when Misaki went to her living room at four AM in the morning and picked up the apron she left last night. Those seven words played in her mind over and over again as she tried to concentrate on her work of washing the dishes. Everything taunted and played with her. _I have nothing to do here anyway…_ his face would come back to her mind and more tears would accompany. She would again chide herself for behaving like a lovesick puppy as more tears would be followed by hiccups and short breaths. Everything would taunt her when the world would start spinning around and she would sit down on the floor again with her head in her hands. She would spend another night the same as last night when she should have been lying in his arms right now. This is so wrong, she would argue with herself as she would feel broken inside out and everything would go black all of a sudden, giving her a break from her reality.

Cedric approached his master cautiously, not wanting to get his anger directed at him. He bowed down gently, and after a small sigh, he spoke, "Master, its late" he looked at him, who currently sat on one of the barstools of the mini bar. He clutched the glass in his hand tightly as he stared at its contents. Cedric shook his head curtly, what overcame his master all of a sudden?

"Master?" he spoke again, with worry evident in his tone. He walked in front of Takumi and looked at him. Messed up hair, wrinkled shirt. He'd be lying if he said that his master looked normal. Takumi averted his gaze from the glass he had been holding and looked at Cedric, who had been caught off guard by his piercing eyes. Cedric was startled to see the state of his beloved master. If one would see from far away, his eyes held no emotion—cold, intimidating and piercing; but if someone looked closely, they'd see so much—anger, pain, misery, hurt, gloom, fury, and rage. What a strange combination of emotions, Cedric thought as he contemplated how he should approach his master—who was usually calm and collected.

"Master" Cedric spoke, firmly this time. Takumi looked at him again.

"What is it?" Takumi spoke, trying not too leak out any more anger. He was already on the verge of insanity—courtesy of the events that occurred a few hours ago, he had tried his best to hide his anger, but he had failed. He downed the whiskey that previously resided in his glass, hoping the burn would take his pain away. But it didn't, even after so many drinks, nothing helped him. He'd never been one to indulge in alcohol, but now he understood why the world did. It was easier to drown in your sorrows this way.

"It's late, Master. I have prepared your bed" Cedric spoke, and somehow managed to enrage him further.

He earned a chuckle from Takumi. His eyes widened at the sound of laughter and he immediately looked up, wishing he didn't.

"Why can't you people…" Takumi got up, his glass filled again, as he walked towards the bar, "Just leave me alone?" he yelled as his fist collided with the glass cabinet. There were shards of glass everywhere, on the floor, on the bar slab, some embossed on his hand. Cedric immediately approached his master, whose fist had been bleeding right now. He was by his side in a flash, trying to get rid of the glass that occupied his other hand.

"Master, be careful!" Cedric pleaded as he looked in his eyes with worry. The maids came rushing in, at the sound of the breaking of glass.

Takumi looked at Cedric—his eyes darker than usual, as he downed the drink this time again, he placed the glass on the table with such intensity that it broke into pieces. "If you know what's best, leave me alone" were the last words that came out of Takumi's lips as he jumped from the window, landing on the grass swiftly. Everyone gawked as they saw him jump down from the first floor and hurried down to find their supposedly injured master, but were speechless when they found nobody in the lonesome garden.

Takumi stared at the empty sky in front of him as he sat on the branch of a tree. He ran a hand through his hair, and realized it had been bleeding. He laughed to himself—it was nothing compared to the pain his heart felt, it was nothing compared to how he had treated Misaki today. It was nothing.

He traced his finger on the photograph he always kept with him since high school. A smile broke on his lips as he stared at the picture fondly remembering their high school. Things had been easier that time. He had no burdens on his shoulders. He could spend as much time as he wanted with her. He wished he could go back to that time again, where they had no worry, no burdens, nothing. His smile had vanished as soon as the image of Shintani Hinata crossed his mind. He had already been frustrated when he went to visit her. All he wanted was to spend some time with her. A week was a long time to be away from her. He was drawn on the edge as he worked day and night in his office. His hands would move, his lips would talk and his mind would work—but his heart was with Misaki all the time. He just wanted to run a hand through her hair, to hold her close. It always took his frustration away. Was it so wrong and selfish to want some time alone with the one you loved?

One could only imagine how his heart must have broken at the sight of the love of his life being kissed by that…that boy. Sure it was a small kiss on the cheek that meant nothing, but it was enough to make him lose his mind that time. He remembered how he stared dumbly at the two. He knew that Misaki had been caught off guard that moment, but his anger got the best of him. He remembered how she caressed her cheek after that guy left— _smiling_. It drove him insane as he tried hard to control his emotions. He didn't know what had possessed him as he went inside and before he knew it, he had been giving a cold shoulder to Misaki.

He remembered the pleading look in her eyes as she had tried to explain herself. He remembered shutting her out as he tried his best not to unleash his anger on her. He remembered how she had tried her best not to cry. He felt so stupid right now, mostly mad at himself for not having better control of his emotions. He was never one who took joy in seeing her cry—and he knew he was the source of her pain right now. He knew she must be in deep misery due to his behavior right now. He didn't know what to do that time, so he had considered it best to just leave for the moment. His presence would only suffocate her at that moment, so he had left. All hope he was left with was of Sunday evening, he was sure to see her that day because Ayuzawa Misaki never went back on what she said. He smiled, pitying himself as he placed the picture back in his wallet and stared out at the starry night. _How did she even put up with him_? The question that worried him was, _"How long will she put up with him?_

Ayuzawa Misaki stared at her reflection. After a few layers of foundation and make up, she looked presentable. Well, as presentable as she could in her state of fever and headache. She popped a few pills that would hold back her headache till the night and slipped into her dress wordlessly. She wore the dress she had bought the other day. She held her hair on top again. Her entire body pained due to the fever she had been sporting, but she had to do it. She would not hold back. A small fever would not stop her. She wanted things to be normal between them and she wished that today she would get the time to explain herself to him. She twisted her hair and fixed them into a bun with some pins. She sighed as a few stubborn strands of hair fell down, not setting where she wanted them to. She picked up the red lipstick from the dressing table and put it on. If she was going to be honest, deep down she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to go through the night. But she had to. She would not show weakness. She would face the problem head on.

Misaki looked at herself one last time. She looked okay even with the messed up bun. The dress she wore covered her front nicely, so she was sure that she wouldn't feel chilly. But she was more concerned about her back, which showed more than she wanted. She had felt confident when she had gotten the dress, but now that she was going to step out in it, she felt more self-conscious than ever. Maybe she should have let her hair lose. She sighed. _This_ , whatever she looked like, had to do. She didn't have the time or the energy to change. She looked at the watch, Takumi was soon going to be here. She prayed he didn't forget this time because she didn't know if she could handle being stood up twice.

Takumi let out another breath he didn't know he was holding as he held the roses in his hand. He rang the doorbell as he waited for the door to open. He was soon greeted by a beautiful sight. Misaki looked at him as she opened the door. A blush tinted her cheeks but her expression remained as blank as it could get.

"You look beautiful" Takumi spoke with a small smile as he presented her a small bouquet of roses. Misaki forced a smile, "Not so bad yourself" he looked breathtaking in the black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath. His hair had been neatly pushed back. Compared to him, he looked like a faded rose.

"Here" Takumi gave her the roses. Misaki rubbed her head, feeling awkward. This was becoming more formal as time went by. She quickly turned around, not wanting him to touch her. "Um, let me fetch my phone. Can you put those on the table?" she spoke in a hurried tone as she turned around and left to her bedroom. She didn't want him to touch her right now because he'd soon be aware of her fever if he felt her burning skin.

"Okay" was all Takumi could say as he stared at her bare back as she retreated. He wanted to run his hand down her naked back right now, but he knew it would be inappropriate, considering their situation. He straightened himself and his hormones out as he promised himself that he was going to be on his best behavior tonight. He wanted to patch things up first, his hormones could wait. He placed the roses on the table. Everything could wait.

Misaki flinched as she felt the cold air hit her back as she stepped inside the car. She shifted to the other end of the car as she felt Takumi step inside. He sat next to her and Misaki looked outside. The warmth of the heater made her feel worse as the time passed by. Her body was already on fire and she could feel her body temperature rise up due to the heater. Regardless, she kept silent as she tried her best to distract herself. If she asked Cedric to turn down the heating, things would get suspicious, so she kept her composure. Misaki placed her hands in her lap. It was getting more and more awkward for her. Her body was screaming for rest, her heart was screaming for him and her mind was screaming from pain. She wished the earth would just swallow her instead.

The awkward car ride ended fifteen minutes later as they reached the venue. The door was opened for her by Cedric and she got out as she took his hand, it was better than taking _his_ hand anyway. Cedric gaped at her as he felt her not-so-normal warm hand. Misaki gave him a big reassuring smile, mouthing "Please don't react" as she got out. Cedric shook his head and gave her a small smile as they walked in the hall. This, didn't go unnoticed by Takumi Walker. He wasn't a stupid man, he had felt her uneasiness as she would not let him in her personal space. He raised an eyebrow when Misaki took Cedric's hand easily as he let her out. Was she avoiding him because of how he had acted two nights ago?

The evening was usual—people, boasting, laughing, and gossiping. Misaki would politely greet the guests and talk with a smile on. She was a professional at such things. She talked happily with everyone but deep inside she had been sporting a headache. She wished she had brought her pills with her. The pain killer she had taken didn't hold her fever either. She turned around as soon as she felt a _very familiar_ hand on the small of her back. She looked at him questioningly as he smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want you to meet Miss Ayuzawa" Takumi smiled and so did Misaki as she shook hands with them, greeting everyone politely.

"You look amazing tonight, Miss Ayuzawa" an elder lady said to her and Misaki smiled confidently, "Not as good as you, Ma'am" Misaki talked to her politely while her heart raced thinking about the hand which was still on her back. _Shit,_ she growled.

Misaki sighed when it all ended. She was tired of socializing with strangers. Dinner was served shortly after but she had no appetite. She nervously took small bites, so that she didn't raise more suspicion. She was already caught anyway.

Takumi traced his index finger on her naked back, sending shivers down her spine as she talked with yet another stranger with a smile on her face. Takumi would smile and join in the conversation once or twice, but his fingers kept tracing patterns on her back. His fingers would follow a slow sensual rhythm, which was pure torture to Misaki. She didn't know what to do. Her heart was racing and she felt her face heat up more than it already did. When she felt like she couldn't take the torture anymore, she looked at Takumi with pleading eyes.

"Is something amiss?" he spoke softly as if he didn't know. Misaki inwardly glared daggers at him. He was doing this all on purpose so that she would give in.

"Not at all" Misaki spoke as she felt a few eyes on her. She didn't want to come off rude so she smiled, "Excuse me" she spoke as she went straight to the ladies' room.

Misaki supported her weight as she leaned on the wash basin. She breathed heavily. Her fever was getting the best of her. She felt dizzy and nauseated. It was almost midnight. She wished this torture would soon end as she felt a few tears come out of frustration. She was trying really hard to be normal right now. And he wasn't helping either. She knew Takumi must have discovered her fever as soon as he laid his hand on her waist. His hands didn't leave her back afterwards, they would easily find their way back on every chance they got. Misaki quickly fixed herself with shaking fingers as she felt shivers on her entire body. She made it through the night just fine. _A few more minutes_ , she tried to reason with herself, _only a few more minutes_.

She came out of the ladies' room, walking normally, although she had been shaking inside, she hid it well. She was startled when she felt a pair of arms grab her wrists. She was turned around, with her face in front of the wall as Takumi twisted her wrists and caged her from behind. She turned red. What if someone saw them!?

"How long did you plan to act?" Takumi spoke dangerously close to her ears, sending shivers down her spine. Her body gave in to his touch, and she felt like she had melted against him. He held her in place though, as his fingers danced on her bare skin.

"I'm f-fine!" she growled, almost yelling. What is his problem?

"Really? You call this fine?" he traced his cold finger on her back and dragged it down slowly till it reached the dress. Misaki shivered, her fever taking the best of her.

"What did you want me to do then?" she spoke, her emotions spilling out as her heart throbbed painfully.

"You could have just told me, we wouldn't have come here in the first place" he spoke honestly. Why did she feel like she couldn't talk to him anymore? He picked up a few loose strands of her hair as he placed a small kiss on her back.

"The last time I tried, you didn't want to listen to me" Misaki muttered slowly as her teeth chattered against her will. She moved to face him, she didn't care if there were tears in her eyes right now. "Also, I don't leave people waiting when I promise to spend time with them" she said, regaining her voice as she straightened herself and wiped her tears using the back of her hand. She didn't care if there was mascara coming down her face right now. She just wiped her face with her hand and walked away.

Takumi stared at her back as she left, leaving him speechless. What was she talking about? Did she mean about Friday?

"Accompany her" Takumi spoke, and Cedric emerged from nowhere. He bowed down and hurried behind Misaki as he tried to catch up.

 **Well, there you have it guys. Tell me about your thoughts in the comments. What do you think will happen next? Will Misaki and Takumi sort out things? OR will they break up for good? Thank you for reading! Remember, More Reviews=Sooner the update~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for your incredible love and support! It keeps me fueled up** **J** **I wanna thank everyone who reviewed and shared their opinion...they took my breath away. To answer your question, even I didn't know if Takumi and Misaki were going to break up or not. Let's read to find out!**

 **I wanted to mention everyone's name who reviewed but I figured it would only lengthen the author's note, which people loathe.**

 **To answer a few questions and reply to your reviews collectively…**

 **1.** **There sure is a lot of drama going on here and I do not know myself how this story is going to end. The number of total chapters is also unknown so please bear with me.**

 **2.** **I was flattered to know you guys liked my writing style and my depiction of their relationship. Thank you! :D And even I had a tears or two in my eyes when I had written chapter 2 since it was so emotional and I'm a softie myself.**

 **3.** **I hope things work out between them too, since the misunderstandings keep on growing and that is what ends a relationship. I hope their love prevails in the end. Obviously, this isn't a one shot anymore. LOL**

 **4.** **I have made Takumi realize about the forgotten date in this chapter. Let's see what he does. Special thanks to** titaniascarlet4444 **your review has touched my heart. Putriaryx** **I don't think Tora Igarashi will show up in this story. Let's see..but, if you wish to see some action from Tora,** **I'll suggest you should read my next story, A promise of forever, which I shall upload when I upload the next chapter of this fic. It will fulfill your desires *wink* #spoiler.**

 **5.** **Lastly, I may/may not write an epilogue for this story, but I have considered your opinion anonymous. Thank you.**

 **After the long rant, here's the next chapter of UPS AND DOWNS. PLEASE READREVIEWFAVOURITEFOLLOW**

 **More reviews=Sooner the update**

 **Thank you! Enjoy~**

 **I don't own Maid Sama! Only the plot** **J**

Takumi tentatively walked inside the dark room as he slipped inside wordlessly, without creating any sound. He pulled the curtains together so the city lights no longer shone through the window. He stood there for a minute longer than needed, deep in thought. Things were going downhill for the both of them, and he couldn't help but feel like it was entirely his fault. He fisted the curtain in his palm, not being able to put a finger on the emotion experiencing right now. He stared back at the California king-sized bed, his eyes focused on the girl who slept uncomfortably on it. She had her back turned in his direction and looked like she was feeling distressed in her sleep. His eyes never left her comparatively petite frame as he saw her frame stiffly turned away from him. He sighed as he loosened his tie. Still in his black tuxedo he had been wearing for the last couple of hours, he felt contrasting to how he looked. He ran a hand through his hair as he approached the bed, cautiously, not knowing how to approach her. He didn't want anything other than to pull her in his arms and take her pain away, but he couldn't just _jump_ her like that, considering her sick state. He had been informed that Misaki was given medicines that would take down her fever. _The medicines must have made her sleepy_ , he thought. He kept staring at her sleeping form, looking at the rise and the fall of her chest. He had snuck in on her again, just like he had before, when he found Misaki fast asleep in the home economics class, with a bag of stone hard rice balls. A small smile crept up his face as he remembered the taste of Ayuzawa's hand made rice balls. No matter how hard and salty they were, they still were the best rice balls he had ever eaten. The only rice balls he preferred.

 _She's really incredible_ , Takumi mused as he smiled, thinking back to their high school time.

The said man carefully sat on the edge of the bed as he stared at her petite back. He pulled up the bed covers on her, sighing disapprovingly as he felt her abnormally hot temperature. He decided he would call the doctor first thing in the morning—well, he could have called the doctor right now, even though it was 3am in the morning. Money could buy great doctors and make them available even if it was in the middle of the night. Takumi traced his finger on her back as a sad smile came on his face. _What money could never buy, was Ayuzawa Misaki's love and affection_ —he thought, as he traced a 'T' on her back, and got up after kissing her hair gently, so as to not wake her up. He stood up, his impassive façade back, as he exited the room, leaving the girl of his dreams and of his life, sleeping alone in the lonely dark room.

…and meanwhile, the raven haired girl sighed in relief as she felt the door shut behind her. Her tears came back as soon as he left, and she was glad she had been able to keep up the sleeping façade as long as he was in her room. She sat up again as she hugged her knees, her tears flowing freely now, as her head throbbed painfully. She fisted her hair as she placed her head on her knees, hoping all this would go away. Hot tears flowed down relentlessly, as the blue pills Cedric gave her laid unforgotten on her night stand…

Takumi left just like he came, soundless. He decided he could sleep now, after seeing her sleeping safe in her room. He had been restless ever since she left the gala. He wanted to see her, to touch her, to feel her—but he also understood that she needed space, to be away from him. It had clamped his heart when he saw her, so miserable, all because of him. But he didn't have the strength in him to be away from her for so long. So he had done what he needed to be done, he got up from his study, ignoring everything as he drove towards her apartment, at 2:40AM in the morning, or night, or whatever, he didn't care; like a complete freak. He shut the main door behind him, and left after hearing the click sound of the auto-lock and left with the knowledge that the love of his life was safely in her bed. He rested his head on the steering wheel of his expensive black car, shutting his eyes. He had a lot of making up to do. He sighed as he felt the tiredness from yesterday come over him.

Ayuzawa Misaki was never one to back down. She had worked hard her entire life—starting her high school when her father, Sakuya Ayuzawa had left her mother, sister, and herself alone with a huge debt. She had worked hard till she dropped, literally. She worked day and night, making her blood and sweat one as she had promised herself that she would not let her family down. Even when her college started, she had worked two jobs to support her family while she was away. Her college wasn't a hindrance, due to the full scholarship she had gotten—which she had maintained till she graduated as one of the top students of Tokyo U. Her habit of working hard never came to an end even when she started her job in Tokyo Law Firm. She had worked hard every single day. Every single penny she earned, every single praise, every single promotion she got—she fucking deserved it. She had put her all in everything she did, and she was pleased with the results she got. She was proud of herself—when she bought her mother a new house, she was proud. When she bought her own apartment, she was proud. When she had sent Suzuna in the best Finance Management College Japan had to offer, she was proud. When she had brought her first car, she was fucking proud—of herself. But she wasn't proud right now as she shivered when her feet hit the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. Ayuzawa Misaki had hated being weak from the start and she sure as hell did not like displaying weakness, even to her own self.

She growled as she looked at her face in the mirror. She had to be in her office in an hour—it was her own rule, punctuality. She sighed as she felt the shower water hit her head, a sickness was not going to come between her and her work. "Never", she chattered as she fully turned the shower faucet on.

"Miss Ayuzawa"

Misaki looked up at Ayame, who had been looking at Misaki worriedly. She gave her a small smile as she stopped typing and motioned for her to sit down.

"So, what's wrong?" Misaki asked her politely, with a small forceful smile as she tried to act as if she didn't disturb her at all.

"Well, it's lunch time and you look like shit. Let's go out" Ayame sighed as she pulled Misaki's hand. She gasped as she felt her warm hand. "God, do you have a fever?!"

Misaki laughed sheepishly, "Did. It's all good now. Let's go, I'm hungry" she got up immediately as she shook her hand away from her grasp as she tried to busy herself by packing her things.

"You took meds?" Ayame spoke as she picked up her purse.

"I don't do meds. I feel that the best way to recover is to let it happen naturally" Misaki tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she picked up her phone, ignoring the messages and missed call alerts that flashed on her phone screen.

"What? That's absurd" Ayame gaped. _As expected of Misaki_ , she sighed.

"I never took medicines since I was a teen. We couldn't afford them and they make me sleepy" Misaki giggled. Ayame visibly relaxed as she put an arm around Misaki as they walked out of her office.

Misaki sighed for the nth time as her restlessness came back. She kept forking her food with her right hand while her left hand scrolled through the messages. They had visited the new fancy Italian restaurant which had been opened only last week. It was really close to Walker Corp. and Misaki couldn't help but wish she was here sitting with Takumi right now. She made a mental note of asking him so come with her here someday.

Takumi~ _Do you feel better now_

 _Like shit._

Takumi~ _Tell me, Misaki. You wouldn't pick up my calls either._

 _Why should I? What would I say to you?_

Takumi~ _Ayuzawa, My patience is wearing thin as we speak. How long are you going to make me wait? I don't know how long I can contain myself. I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate your insane stalker at your doorstep right now._

 _S-Shut up….._

Takumi~ _please, talk to me. I'm very tempted to see you right now._

 _ME too, Takumi…Me too…_

Takumi~ _Okay. I'll stop now. When you feel like you want to see me, just text me. I'll be there._

Takumi~ _I love you, Ayuzawa._

 _I love you so much, Alien._

Misaki sighed as she felt herself replying to his crazy text messages in her mind. She ate slowly as she scrolled through the messages, as if talking to a virtual Takumi in her head. A sudden look in the front direction distracted Misaki from her food as she gaped at the scene before her eyes, her fork was on the floor by now. She apologized to the waiter, who had immediately rushed to her side to provide her a new fork. Ayame looked at her with a "What's-with-you-today?" look. Misaki shrugged it off as nothing as she picked up her phone again, typing rapidly.

1:16PM Misaki~ _Do you think you can come for lunch? You said you wanted to talk, so…_

Misaki stared up at in front as she paid no heed to Ayame, her food or even her phone as she stared blankly. Ayame turned around to see where Misaki had been looking, but turned back as she found nothing. Misaki averted her gaze as she felt her phone vibrate.

1:21PM Takumi~ _I'm in a corporate lunch right now. Can we make it dinner?_

 _I never knew you were capable of this, Takumi…_ Misaki smiled sadly to herself as she looked up again, as she stared at two people sitting on a far off table for two in a more secluded area. She saw Takumi, with his face away from her, smiling. She also saw a blond woman sitting next to him, her face obstructed from Misaki's vision. _Business luncheon huh?_ She picked up her phone again as she forced herself to type.

1:22PM Misaki~ _Fine. I'll drop by your place. How does 8pm sound?_

1:23PM Takumi~ _Cedric will pick you up._

1:24PM Misaki~ _Cedric will not pick me up. I'll come by myself._

1:25PM Takumi~ _No._

1:26PM Misaki~ _NO? Excuse me?_

1:27PM Takumi~ _Cedric. Will. Be. There. At. 8._

1:28PM Misaki~ _FINE!_

Misaki huffed in anger as she set her phone on the table with so much force that Ayame freaked out. She looked at her questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked as she drank a glass of white wine.

Misaki smiled at her sweetly as she poured herself a full glass of wine. Ayame looked at her as she emptied the glass in one gulp hoping her bubbling anger would go down with the wine. She didn't want to unleash her anger on an innocent victim, did she?

"Nothing" was all the hazel eyed woman said as she drank her wine.

After what felt like ages, Ayame decided to break the awkward silence. She felt Misaki looking through her, in the back; but whenever she looked back, she saw nothing. What was wrong with her? She hadn't known Misaki personally for long, but she knew her moods well.

"So" Ayame spoke in nonchalance. It caught Misaki's attention and she looked at her now, her eyes away from _everything else_.

"Yes?" Misaki smiled, as brightly as she could.

"How was the food? Do you like this place?" Ayame spoke as she poked her desert. Misaki giggled as she pitied the poor petite cake.

"It was good" Misaki spoke earnestly, trying to distract herself.

"You know what" Ayame slammed her hands on the table, startling Misaki along with the other people. Misaki gaped at her.

"What?!" Misaki freaked out as she saw eyes turn on her. She didn't want to catch attention right now.

"Dump him" Ayame spoke, as she popped the cherry inside her mouth as she licked her lips, satisfied with its flavor.

"W-What?! Who?" It was Misaki's turn to go bazooka now. Did she know she had a b-boyfriend?!

"Dude" Ayame glared at her as she picked up another cherry from her desert, "Judging from your condition, its guy trouble. Tell me, is he not uhh...Enough under the sheets? Just dump him if he's not 'measuring up' to your tastes." Ayame finished her mini speech, as she took out the seeds in a napkin, leaving a very furious and flabbergasted Misaki.

"I-It's not l-like tha-at at all!" Misaki wailed. Was she THAT obvious?! And if Ayame knew Takumi, she'd know how c-competent he w-was. That pervert set the benchmark of those perverted things! _Fuck,_ Misaki growled as her thoughts embarrassed her.

Ayame laughed as she saw Misaki's mortified face. She snickered.

"And I'm single!" Misaki almost yelled at her, as they walked out of the restaurant with a red Misaki and a laughing Ayame.

"Sure you are. So, is the sex really that good that you turned red with just a mention of it? Tell me, is he really hot?" Ayame voiced out, and Misaki couldn't help but putting a hand in front of her perverted mouth.

"Don't act inappropriate in public!" Misaki chided as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"He must be really hot" Ayame laughed dreamily. Misaki face palmed as she tried to control her emotions. What was up with the world today? She rubbed her head as it ached.

"I told you, I'm alone" Was all Misaki could say as images from lunch crossed her mind. Her smile vanished as she remembered the beautiful girl with long blond tresses, laughing on something Takumi spoke. Her fingers clenched into a fist as she remembered how that girl playfully nudged Takumi's arm as they ate... Silence overcame the both of them as the car's engine roared back to life. She put her sunglasses on as they got in the car, not wanting to show her emotions anymore.

A young man stared out of the window of the tinted windows as his faithful butler drove the black Audi A6 in full speed. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the time in his wrist watch that read 7:50PM. He gazed at the moon which shone brightly in the darkness of the night. His eyes were fixated on the moon as they car neared the mansion. He mused as he got out of the car when Cedric opened the door for him. _Wasn't she like the moon, shining brightly even in the darkness?_ Takumi smiled as he looked at the worn out picture he always kept with him in his wallet as he went inside. He traced his fingers over the picture of his Misaki in pig tails. Yes, she was. She was his moon, because just like the moon, she had chased the darkness away from his life.

"This isn't the time for soliloquies" Takumi muttered to no one in particular. He looked in Cedric's direction, "You should go and pick up Miss Ayuzawa from her residence. She is very punctual." He spoke as he took off his jacket.

"Certainly, Master" Cedric spoke as he bowed to his master. _Indeed, she is the light of your life. Never let her go, Master…_ Cedric smiled as he pleaded in his mind as he left his master alone with his thoughts.

Takumi heaved a sigh as he finished setting up the table. He had excused the maids and prepared food for the both of them. He smiled as he put some icing on the mini-cakes, it had been a long time since he had cooked for his Misa-chan. The last couple of months had been a mess for the both of them and he wanted to set things right as they were before. He smiled, _nothing could go wrong now_.

Usui Takumi, Takumi Walker, or Usui Takumi Walker, whatever you may call him—was never one to lose his cool. He was always the epitome of calm and collected in every walk of life. He'd always sit back and watch everything happen while he would make his observations and act accordingly. He was never one to freak out or go blank, not knowing what to do. It had only happened with him once or twice when he was completely blank, the current moment was precisely one of those times. He didn't know how it happened—one moment he was feeling his usual confident self as he waited for the front doors to open and reveal his Misaki. He felt like he was in complete control of the situation, like he could finally win her back. But as soon as she walked inside, with Cedric behind her, wearing the pink flowery dress which he had forgotten he gave her, he knew he was in deep shit. Everything was thrown out of the window as she gave him a breathtaking smile. She had her hair put up into a high pony and she wore minimal makeup except for eyeliner and a light pink lipstick, looking so…Ugh. Takumi closed his mouth as he felt stupid gaping at her. His pulse quickened as he heard the sound of her stilettos as she approached him. He was never a suicidal person, but right now, he wished the Earth would split into two and swallow him whole. He was in deeper shit than he knew. He gave her an uneasy smile as the forgotten date flashed in his mind. He sighed, he was such a huge fucking idiot.

"Takumi" Misaki spoke as she smiled brightly. She looked at him questioningly when he didn't reply.

"Takumi?" She pouted. What's wrong with him?

"Right! Sorry!" Takumi struggled as he extended a hand as he motioned for her to come inside. Misaki smiled as she held his hand and walked inside.

 _Shit._

 _Shit._

 _Shit._

 _What the fuck have I done?_

Takumi felt blank—stupid. Fucking stupid. How could he forget the date he himself had set up?! What the hell was wrong with him? He looked up at Misaki, who was unusually smiling right now. He felt a huge tsunami of guilt and regret wash over him. She must have waited on him that night and yet here she was, looking so perfect, so spectacular. He now fully understood the reason behind her actions the last time they went out. He wanted to kick himself right now.

"What's wrong?" Misaki pouted again, "Did I come at a wrong time? Should I drop by some other day?"

Takumi gaped at her, why was she acting as if they had not known each other their entire lives? This was driving him insane. He ran a hand through his hair. "Are you stupid? This is your house. When we get married—"

"I'm not stupid" Misaki cut him off. Takumi's jaw dropped for the hundredth time today. This was so not his moment. Why was everything coming out wrong?!

"Misaki, I—"She cut him off again as she placed her index finger on his lips. She blushed as she spoke, looking at him. "Let's just eat, Okay?"

"Okay" was all he could say in his shocked state.

Dinner was silent—eerily silent. Misaki ate in silence as she didn't even bother to look up at that jerk's face. She sighed in pleasure as she felt the cake melt in her mouth. It was really good. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she had missed his cooking the most. She took small bites as she enjoyed her treat happily, not once even bothering to look up at Takumi, who was giving her heated looks that were nowhere near innocent.

"Wow, this is like…really good" She sighed as she finished her food with a dreamy sigh. She grinned inwardly, her plan was working just like she wanted. Ayuzawa Misaki was never one to give up without a fight. And tonight was no less than a WAR. She had been seething in rage since she had seen her "boyfriend" out with some other girl. He had the audacity of making her wait for him all the time while he leisurely went out for lunch dates with other girls. Misaki had been utterly shocked. She knew Takumi would never cheat on her, but she didn't know anything anymore. She wanted to confirm it first, and till then, she would make him suffer. _Takumi Walker, you don't even know that you're on a rollercoaster ride_ , she churned inside as she glared at him.

"T-thanks, I'm glad you like it" Takumi spoke as he tried to dismiss her moaning as an innocent exhale.

"Yep. My friend Ayame calls it Orgasmic food" Misaki spoke cheerily as she licked the remaining icing off the spoon.

"Orgasmic food?" Takumi looked at her. _Are you trying to kill me, Ayuzawa?_

"Yerp!" Misaki spoke as she got up. She placed the dishes in the sink as she hummed a tune.  
Takumi's sweat dropped. Ayuzawa Misaki never hummed.

Takumi's regular balance of life was turned upside down as soon as he felt Ayuzawa Misaki approach him with a carnal grin. He freaked inside out as soon as she separated his legs by standing in between them. His breath hitched as she sat on his right leg. She loosened his silky tie as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her head on his chest, hearing his rapidly beating heart.

"You must be tired, Takumi" she spoke slowly as she breathed in his scent. When she got no response, she unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt.

"Misaki" Takumi managed to say as he felt her fingers on his flesh.

"Takumi" Misaki breathed as she started drawing small circles on his exposed flesh with her nails. She smiled as she felt him react to her torture. His hand had rested itself on the small of her back as he sighed. He buried his head in the crook of her neck as he tried to kiss her, but she didn't let him, by turning her face away from him. She stopped her torture as she took his tie and tied it around her left wrist. She licked her lips as she traced her index finger along his cheek, going down to his throat. She placed a small kiss on his Adam's apple as she buried her face in his chest, her fingers dancing along the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning them slowly, without his knowledge. Takumi paid no attention at this point as he struggled to control his hormones. He didn't want to do something he'd regret later on, so he tried to control his _urges_ as he let her continue her torturous punishment. He placed his hand on her waist, as he tried to keep her from falling.

"Sometimes I wish" Misaki spoke in his ear as she traced her nails on his naked flesh. She ran her hand on every muscle, every part of his chest, "Sometimes I wish that I was one of your business associates"

"Why?" Takumi spoke softly as he tried to keep the little sanity he was left with. What was she even talking about? He was all ears.

"Sometimes I wish I was one of your business associates, so that" she spoke slowly as she tried to push away the tears that were coming up. She concentrated on the task at hand as she reached out for his belt. As soon as she found access to his boxers, she continued, "So that you'd lie to your girlfriend to have lunches with me" she reached out for his length as she gave it a small squeeze, she kissed his chest right where his heart was. "So that I—I…" she stopped talking altogether as she stroked him again. She gave him another meaningful kiss again, "You don't understand" she failed to hide her sorrow as the words escaped her mouth. She got up immediately as she took off the heart shaped necklace and placed it on his palm. "I don't want you to hold you back from living your life, even if it means I'm not a part of it. I love you, Takumi" she was crying now. Why was this so hard? She had a plan damn it! Hadn't she cried enough before coming here so that she would be left with no tears when she did this? She sighed as she felt her defenses go down, along with herself, as she sat on the floor with her tears let loose.

"Sometimes I wish I was one of your business associates, so that you'd lie to your girlfriend to have lunches with me"

Takumi felt like he had been slapped as soon as he heard those words escape her lips. He sat there, frozen in his spot as he felt his mind go blank, his body had already surrendered to her torment. He went on blank as soon as he felt her stand up and speak again.

"I don't want you to hold you back from living your life, even if it means I'm not a part of it. I love you, Takumi"

He saw her crying as she currently sat on the floor, looking all broken and miserable. A knot was formed in his throat as he lifted up his hand to see the heart shaped pendant in his hand. He stared at it stupidly was she breaking up with him? He was literally blank now. How much had she misunderstood? He saw her stand up weakly, using the nearby chair for support. She tidied up her dress as she looked straight up as she ignored the tears falling down.

"I have to leave now" Takumi was slapped again now, with the ice cold voice of Ayuzawa Misaki which she used on students telling them to proper up. The same voice she had used on Tora Igarashi when he had pinned her to his table in Miyabigaoka. The voice she had never used on him. He looked up at her as he felt his blood boil suddenly. He immediately stood up and walked towards her. He buckled his belt as he walked towards her, and grabbed her wrist harshly before she could walk out.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Misaki's anger was finally unleashed. She gave him an icy glare as she looked at his wrist, on her own. But Takumi wordlessly walked in a crazy fast pace as he dragged her along the large corridors of his mansion.

"What the hell, Usui! Let me go!" Misaki was yelling now. It didn't affect Takumi though, as he only picked her up and put her body over his shoulder.

"Let me go, you jerk!" Misaki yelled as she kicked her legs and moved her hands in attempts to be freed from his grasp. He froze in his spot as soon as he heard the word "Jerk" come out of her lips. Takumi threw her on his couch as he used the tie on her left wrist to tie both of her hands. Before she could yell some more profanities, he silenced her with a glare that sent chills down her spine. He narrowed his eyes as he put her over his shoulder again, walking again. Misaki only gaped at him, since he had never glared at her that way before. She looked away.

Misaki was thrown again, on the passenger's seat of his car this time. He fastened her seatbelt tightly as she squirmed under his glare, again. He was on the driver's seat in a flash, as he started the car and headed out of his mansion.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" Misaki couldn't help but grow impatient. Takumi decided to ignore her this time. He stopped at the red lights as he took that time in messily buttoning up his shirt with his one hand as he kept the other on the steering wheel. He managed to wrongly button up his shirt, but at least it would hide his body from the hungry eyes of the lady they were about to visit.

They had reached another mansion some time later—it wasn't as big as the one in which Takumi lived, but it was still pretty big for a home. Takumi got out of the car before the valet could approach him. He opened Misaki's door and took off his tie from her wrists. He pulled her hand harshly again, like before, and dragged her inside. Misaki, unaware of where she was, decided to keep her mouth shut and control her anger instead. She followed Takumi awkwardly as he dragged her along.

"Call her downstairs" Takumi spoke to one of the maids, who went inside hurriedly. Misaki looked around, did he take her to that other girl's house? She felt her anger bubble up again. Did he have a death wish? She glared at him, who remained impassive.

"If you brought me here to introduce me with your—that other girl! Then I swear I'll—"Misaki was seething with pure anger again, but she was cut off as soon as she felt a woman's chest and soft arms cage her in.

"MI-SA-KI! Oh my god!" the squeaky voice of Maria Miyazono freaked Misaki out as she looked at her former sensei. Misaki gaped at Takumi, who was still looking angry. She tried to manage a smile as she looked at Maria-Sensei.

"Um. Hello. Sorry for dropping by unannounced" Misaki felt her manners kick in as she greeted her ex-sensei, whose greedy hands were travelling places they shouldn't.

"Oh nonsense! I met Takumi today on lunch and told him to bring you along some time. He said you were busy with work and couldn't find time to join us for lunch" Maria winked as she let Misaki free from her bear hug. Misaki backed off and faced Maria properly now, "Oh!" She jumped as she saw familiar blond tresses from afternoon. She gave her an uneasy smile as she decided to play along the fake story Takumi supposedly had created, "Yes, yes, I've been pretty occupied lately. Being a lawyer isn't easy" She smiled sheepishly as she tried to meet Takumi's gaze, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Screw that, Look at your chest!" Maria exclaimed as she grabbed Misaki's mounds, earning a shriek from Misaki. "You've matured nicely, Misa-Chan!" Maria smiled gleefully as she rubbed her nose in between her chest. "S-Stop!" Misaki shouted freakishly as she felt Takumi grab her by the arm and hide her away in his arms, "I warned you, Maria" he glared at Maria, who pouted.

"You're no fun, Takumi. Speaking of fun, you look like shit" Maria giggled, "You should have at least buttoned up for shirt properly after doing it! God, did you do it in the car?! You didn't have to visit me right away if you had other 'work' to do" she exclaimed as Misaki wished she died instead.

"Well, you interrupted my 'work'. Misa-Chan wanted to see you as soon as possible" Takumi ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. Misaki blushed ten shades of red as she felt Maria's knowing looks being directed in her direction, "Misa-Chan! If you wanted to see me so badly, you should have called me! I want to kiss you right now" Maria mouthed as she tried to come near Misaki again, but was effectively blocked by Takumi.

"Mean Takumi" Maria pouted, she winked in Misaki's direction, "Don't worry Misaki, when Takumi's not around, I'm going to kiss you on every part of your beautiful body! Oh! And maybe we can have a threesome someday!" Maria exclaimed happily as Misaki shuddered. She hid herself behind Takumi, who put Misaki over his shoulder again as he walked out, "Well, goodnight"

"But, but, but!" Maria pouted as she saw the young couple walk out. Misaki waved awkwardly, looking at an upside down version of her old teacher.

Misaki sat through the car ride awkwardly. She glanced in Takumi's direction several times, but never once did he look at her. She took notice of his appearance—he was clearly tired; messy hair and weirdly buttoned shirt. She wanted to take his shirt off the second time tonight, although she wasn't sure if Takumi would allow her to touch him after what she did some hours ago. After a lot of tears and drama, the cheating fiasco was finally over. She had made a huge fool out of herself this time, and she didn't know how she was going to explain things to Takumi. She had almost broken up with him! She thanked gods for making Takumi the sensible one in their relationship. If he hadn't taken her to Maria's house, she would never have believed him if he had told her that he didn't meet anyone else, but only Maria. She was glad that Takumi had lied to Maria about the lunch thing, at the same time, she felt guilty too, for misunderstanding him. She stared out at the empty road in front of them.

"Um, m-my house isn't in that direction" Misaki spoke before thinking, Takumi looked straight as he changed the gear, "You're not going to your house tonight" He spoke in a no-nonsense voice. Misaki could only silently nod as her heart fluttered.

 **READREVIEWFAVOURITEFOLLOW**

 **More reviews=Sooner the update.**

 **Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE. To keep it short, I've been too busy with my college work, research work, and writing screenplay for a movie. Thank you everyone for the encouragement. I was facing an issue with , the new reviews were not visible to me after the 10** **th** **of May. I'm so glad it was fixed and I could read all of your encouraging words and praises. Thanks for REVIEWING/ FOLLOWING/ FAVORITING/ READING. Please continue to do so, it keeps a writer motivated. My next update will be around the 24** **th** **of May or straight after June 8** **th** **, since I have external examinations, the life of a college student isn't as fun as it appears to be. -_- Anyway, there's a few more things I think I shouldn't skip on saying. I know everyone hates long Author notes, like me, but I think it's necessary.**

 **Congrats CarryV for being the 70** **th** **reviewer, putriaryx for being the 60** **th** **reviewer, and Padfoot Starfyre for being the 50** **th** **reviewer. Special thanks to Jui2014, I'm a big fan of your work, I've read all of your stories. *fangirl mode* I love** ** _Made for each other_** **so much, please update soon T-T**

 **I wanna mention everyone's name here but I think it will just lengthen this alreay-long A-N. But I did love your reviews guys, I hope the following chapter lives up to your expectations. Let's get started. Enjoy!~~**

Misaki sat awkwardly in the living room of Takumi's huge mansion. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as her eyes searched for him, who was nowhere to be found. She let out a groan in frustration, she had been too stupid even for her own self. How was she going to explain things to him? She sighed for the tenth time now, pondering over what was going to happen next.

"Here" Takumi was back, with two coffee mugs in hand. He approached her cautiously as he handed her a mug.

"Thank you" Misaki muttered under her breath as she accepted the mug, feeling the warmth of the mug in her palms. She looked at Takumi, who was staring out of the large floor to ceiling window.

"Your sudden lack of trust in me is really something" Takumi's voice broke through the silence as he caught Misaki off guard. Misaki looked up at him with wide eyes, who still had his back facing her.

"Tell me, Ayuzawa" Takumi took meaningful steps towards her as Misaki looked at him. She squirmed in her seat as he placed the coffee mug on the table. He looked at her in the eyes with an impassive expression on his face. Misaki turned red as she closed her eyes and waited for her punishment.

…but it never came, instead, she found piercing emerald eyes looking at her skeptically when she opened her eyes again. She looked away, "What?"

Takumi walked towards her as he knelt down in front of her, their heads at equal height now. His gaze softened as he cupped her cheek, "I want you to tell me what's bothering you. I want you to say what you feel, and how much of a bastard I've been towards you, Ayuzawa. I want you to share your feelings with me, and until you do" his hand was away from her cheek now, he patted her head as he gave her a breathtaking smile, "I'm not going to touch you".

Misaki's jaw dropped. He wasn't going to t-touch her?! She turned seven shades of crimson, "What the—?!" She didn't know if she was going to last if he was going to do what he said. She stood up now, as she felt herself going speechless. She turned around, with her back towards him.

"We need to talk this out, Ayuzawa" Takumi stood up after her as he hugged her from behind. She froze as she felt 'all' of him on her back. She stuttered as she felt his arousal poking her back, "B-but I…I" she was silenced again, as Takumi pulled out the heart shaped necklace she had given him back. He put it back where it belonged as he placed a small kiss on her neck. "If you so much as even think about taking it off again and reciting some shitty breakup speech on me, there will be _consequences_ " he spoke darkly as each word echoed in the silent room, emphasizing each word clearly, leaving a mark on her mind. She looked away, furiously blushing now. Takumi let go of her as he sat on the couch, leaving her speechless again.

As if answering her un-asked question, Takumi replied with his smooth voice, all hints of amusement long gone, "I don't want our relationship to end because of something as stupid as a misunderstanding. I will not allow it, Misaki" She looked at him as soon as she heard her name being called out, he had successfully read her mind again, "I will not allow it" he spoke as he rested his chin on the back of his palm as he sat comfortably, "Even if I have to suppress myself, I don't care" Misaki looked away again, muttering something along the lines of 'unsated pervert', 'hormonal', and 'alien'.

"But Misa-Chan is really sly" he chuckled darkly now, "What were you thinking pulling off such a stunt on me?" his eyes turned feral as Misaki writhed under his gaze. Her trembling legs and butterflies in her stomach were not helping, "Did you know the danger you put yourself into?" the spot between her legs wasn't helping either, as she tried to close her legs tighter. He looked at her from top to bottom, his smirk growing wider, "I shall take great pleasure in punishing you thoroughly for it" he smiled like a sadist as Misaki huffed and puffed, thinking about her failed plan. "But it will have to wait" he dismissed the talk as he looked in her eyes again, with a promise of pain and pleasure, earning an unsatisfied frown from Misaki.

Not wanting to crease her dress, Misaki hung the pink dress in the large closet as she retrieved a pair of shorts from Takumi's closet; she had placed some of her clothes in his closet when she spent weekends at his house. She wore one of Takumi's shirts and her pair of shorts. The shirt hung loosely on her frame. She stared at her reflection, no matter how many times she wore his shirts, she just wouldn't get over the butterflies she got. She lifted her hands in front—astonished to see that the very shirt that fitted him perfectly came loose on her. She blushed fiercely. She felt like she was seventeen again. She pouted when she realized that nothing was going to happen tonight. Remembering his declaration some moments ago, she didn't even know if he would give her a goodnight kiss or not.

She smiled as she looked at the other half of the walk-in closet. _His_ clothes. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she was tired of living alone and missing him. She felt happy to be staying with him tonight—even with the shaky stage in their relationship, she felt happy. He would be the first person she'd see in the morning, and the last one at night, only for today. She tried to hide the huge grin which was currently plastered on her face—stupid, that's exactly what she was being, stupid. What kind of sane person laughed to themselves standing inside a huge closet?

Wiping the imaginary sweat off her face, Misaki took off her hair tie and twisted her hair into a messy bun. She remembered the times Takumi had tried to persuade her into moving in with him, but she wouldn't hear the end of it. While it was true that it would be a lot more convenient for the both of them, Misaki didn't want to move in. She knew he would worry too much and try to spoil her rotten more than he already did, and she didn't want that. Regardless of anything, she wanted to feel independent.

She stared at the bed, as if searching for Mr. Teddy Bear. She smiled sheepishly to herself when she remembered this room, which basically looked like the suite of a five star hotel, wasn't her room and that Mr. Teddy Bear was sleeping soundly on her bed right now. He had been a loyal companion to her over the last couple of weeks. Misaki yawned as she sat on the edge of the bed as she stretched her legs. Misaki lifted her wrist and brought it near her nose as she tried to sniff the sleeve of Takumi's shirt, which she was wearing right now. She blushed as she hid her face in the sleeve of the shirt. It smelled just like him. She rubbed her eyes like a child and stopped as soon as she heard a hearty chuckle from Takumi.

"W-What?!" She shrieked as she went in full demon mode. She showed him her fist as she glared at him. Takumi merely laughed as he approached her and patted her head like one does to a cat. Misaki glared at him, but she visibly calmed down as she felt his palm on her head, something she had grown accustomed to over the years.

"You're too cute for words, Misa-neko" Takumi chuckled again, sending Misaki into full violence as she punched his chest roughly, Takumi laughed more, as if her punches did nothing to him. He merely caught her first as she aimed to punch him for the second time, and pulled her arm such that she landed on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back as he breathed in her scent. "What are you d-doing, you alien?" Misaki spoke in hushed voices as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Just reminding you, of the past" Takumi spoke as he placed a small kiss in her hair. Misaki fisted his shirt as she buried her face into his chest.

 _"Dorinpa, Dorunpa…you can't lie now"_ He spoke as he hugged her tighter. Misaki's eyes widened at his words as she was reminded of a chilly night in the back alley of Maid latte. She blushed as she nuzzled his chest, "You still remember, Stupid Usui"

"Of course I do, Ayuzawa" Takumi spoke, as he patted her head.

"Alien" She muttered as she buried her face in his chest and allowed herself to get lost in his masculine scent.

"Now, Now, It's bedtime for Ayuzawa" Takumi chuckled as he lifted her effortlessly and put her down on the bed. Misaki gaped at him as she set her palms on the bed. She looked away with a pout, what's the use of staying the night if he wouldn't stay with her?

"Sleep now" Takumi spoke with a sincere smile that melted Misaki. She blushed red as she pulled the bed covers. He switched off the lights as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded.

"Stupid, what's the use of making me stay here if you wouldn't stay with me?" She spoke without thinking and froze as soon as she understood the meaning behind her words.

Takumi grinned seductively in her direction as he regarded her from far away, "My-My, Misa-Chan, Were you expecting for something to happen tonight? I didn't know you were so naughty and needy" He laughed.

Misaki's jaw dropped as soon as she heard those words come out of his mouth. Naughty and NEEDY? She turned red from anger as she went eerily silent. She laid fully on her back as she pulled the bed covers up. Was she needy now? What was wrong with a girl wanting to spend some time with the one she loved? Did it make her needy?

Takumi sensed her going from playful to angry and serious, "All you need to do is start talking, Ayuzawa. How can we make up if you won't share your feelings with me? Why can't you tell me what bothers you?"

"Get out of my room" was all Misaki spoke in a serious voice as she shut him out, completely. What was she supposed to say to him anyway? Won't he just disregard her as NEEDY if she did that? Takumi tensed as he heard her voice. The atmosphere went from playful to frigid in a fraction of second. He shook his head as he walked out.

"Very well, I'll be in the study if you need me" were the last words that came out of Takumi's mouth, icy and cold. The door shut with a loud thud and Misaki yelped at the sound. She laid flat on her stomach as she buried her face in the pillow again—something she had become habitual of doing when she wanted to get rid of the tears that were helplessly coming out of her eyes without her permission. The chilly night air signaled the arrival of nightfall, but both of them knew sleep wasn't in their agenda tonight.

Misaki opened her eyes to an empty bed. She sat up rubbing her eyes, swollen from the tears from last night. She mused to herself as she felt cold water cascade down on her head in the shower. She had thought that staying over would mean that Takumi's face would be the last thing at night and the first thing she'd see in the morning. She laughed, she didn't know that the last thing in the night would be a door being shut on her face and the first thing in the morning would be a cold and empty bed.

Takumi sat uncomfortably in the living room, waiting for Misaki to wake up and come out. Things had been too rough last night. He hadn't expected himself to be so stupid. He actually had the audacity to shut the door on her. He pretended to read the newspaper as he waited for Misaki. Today was a new day. He would start afresh and win her back. He had spent half the night in the study room and slept in the guest room. He got up early and got ready too. He wore a simple check shirt over denim jeans; in hopes of spending some time with her, he had even worn her favorite cologne. He stared at his wrist watch for the tenth time as he desperately waited for Misaki to get up.

The click sound of the opening of the door made Takumi go on alert. His face lightened up as he anticipated a sleepy Misaki walking up to him but all that was thrown out of the window as soon as Misaki Ayuzawa walked out of the room wearing a formal midnight blue dress and matching heels. His jaw literally fell as he looked at her, looking drop dead gorgeous. _She must have taken the dress from the clothes she keeps in my closet_ , Takumi mused. He loved staring at the small amount of things Misaki had kept in his closet that belonged to her. He'd always smile like an idiot when he looked at the drawer of Misaki's belongings in his closet. It warmed up his heart in ways nothing else could. Naturally, he couldn't wait for the day when they both would share the same closet.

"Good Morning Ayuz—"Takumi's happy greeting was interrupted by the piercing eyes of the woman before him. He was looking at the lawyer in Misaki Ayuzawa right now, and yes, he liked what he saw.

"Thanks for the hospitality. I have office now." Misaki spoke, as expressionlessly as she could as she turned on her heel to leave.

"Breakfast, Misaki" Takumi spoke seriously, in his no-nonsense, authoritative voice. If she was playing this game, he would surely play along.

"You don't need to worry about that" Misaki spoke as she grabbed the door lock.

"Of course I do—"Takumi was cut off again, by the parting words of Misaki as she opened the door and headed out.

"Well, I can fulfill my own needs. Have a good day, Walker"

Takumi looked at the back of Misaki which was moving further away. The door shut behind him as he clutched the rose in his hand which he had been hiding all morning so that he could give it to her first thing in the morning. He ran a hand through his hair. He was such a huge jerk.

Misaki forced another smile as she sipped her coke. They were standing in the office cafeteria for a small break. Misaki had decided to cool off while Ayame wanted a sandwich, which brought them to the current position. Misaki shifted her weight on her right leg as she looked at Ayame who was chatting endlessly with her. She nodded and acknowledged her rants with occasional "Yes", "Yeah", and "ok"s but god knew she wasn't listening to a single word which the brunette in front of her said. She was saved from getting hit by the train of emotions in her mind by the wave of Ayame's hand in front of Misaki's face. Naturally, she was startled. She apologized profusely, for her lack of attentiveness.

"So as I was saying, when you weren't listening, you need to loosen up" Ayame looked at her with a glint of excitedness which Misaki guessed wasn't good for herself.

"Loosen up?" Misaki raised an eyebrow. What was she talking about? Did she mean her tied hair? Misaki touched her hair self-consciously.

"When was the last time you went to a club?"

"Club?" Misaki looked at her with a confused expression on her face, which was soon converted into embarrassment as soon as her mind registered what she had said. She had never stepped foot in a club in her life. Unlike every other normal human being, she was busy working part time jobs and studying her entire college life. She never had time for getting drunk or partying. She looked at Ayame, who was giving her a "are you kidding me?" look. She bit her lip.

"I didn't expect you to be party-virgin" Ayame smirked as she bonked her head playfully. Misaki looked at her with a flustered face.

"I-I…Well, I never had the time for that kind of thing. Plus, all my friends attended different universities, and I didn't know anyone properly in college so I had no one to go with!" Misaki wailed, trying to explain herself.

Ayame grinned evilly, and somehow it sent chills down Misaki's spine. It was same as the time Aoi had forced her to wear feminine clothes back in high school.

"Well, now you do and we are going there tonight. No buts!" Ayame spoke confidently as she winked at Misaki. Misaki looked at her with a freaked out face. What was she supposed to say?

"Going somewhere?" A smooth mellow voice interrupted the two as Misaki felt a very strong, possessive and familiar arm around her waist. She turned around in a flash, and was met with the dashing smile of Takumi Walker that made every girl turn into jelly. She flushed beet red as she looked at his arm, which was pulling her close from the waist.

"What are you doing here" Misaki shrieked, almost shouting, she tried to control herself. What was he doing in her office!? More importantly, how did he find her in such a huge campus!?

"Can't I visit my girlfriend at work?" Takumi pouted, with a puppy dog expression on his face which always made Misaki melt. She looked away, only to find Ayame with a flabbergasted expression on her face. Clearly, she was affected by her stupid boyfriend's pheromones, like every other girl on this frigging planet. She face palmed as got out of Takumi's grasp. Not wanting to create a scene and getting his identity revealed, Takumi let her go easily with a smirk plastered on his face. Misaki glared at him. It wasn't usual to see the CEO of an international multi-billion dollar corporation loitering around in public, was it?

Misaki focused her attention back on Ayame, who was star struck. Misaki nudged her arm in Takumi's stomach, mouthing a "Be nice" in his direction. She smiled awkwardly.

"Ayame, I want you to meet Tak—"

"Mr. Takumi Walker, I know! CEO of Walker corp. I'm a big fan!" Ayame squealed as Takumi extended his hand to her formally as he gave her a dashing smile.

"Nice to meet you" Takumi spoke smiled formally. Ayame seemed to be frozen, Misaki noted. _She is under his spell too_ , Misaki face palmed again.

"The pleasure, is all mine!" Ayame giggled as she let his hand go—clearly not wanting to. Misaki glared at Takumi, who grinned back at her as his arms found their way around her waist again. Misaki struggled hard to get out of his clutch as Takumi lightly chuckled.

"Well, thank you of taking care of my Misa-Chan at work" Takumi looked at Ayame, who was awed by the scene in front of her eyes. Takumi nuzzled Misaki's hair as he turned Misaki as red as an apple.

"Sh-shut up! Don't you have work to do!?" Misaki glared at him again.

"CEOs can cut work, you know" Takumi winked at Misaki, who was turning to jelly inside. Her heart was beating so loud she thought she was going to die!

"Oh by the way, I'm taking Misaki out tonight. If it's fine with you" Ayame told Takumi, who looked at her now.

"Where to?" Takumi genuinely inquired.

"Uhh, nowhere. It's nothing, I'll see you in evening. Now go, work!" Misaki howled helplessly as she imagined Takumi's face when Ayame would tell him she was planning to take her to a club for getting drunk and dancing.

"Nothing much, just the club. We'll be back early" Ayame spoke without a second thought. Her sweat dropped as she saw Misaki giving her "Don't- tell-him" looks. She felt awkward now.

"I see" Takumi spoke after a moment, not looking at Misaki. He pulled her by the wrist as he pecked her lips. He let her go after the small kiss immediately, leaving a very shocked, and red Misaki. He looked at Ayame now, who was blushing too.

"But, I'm afraid Misaki won't be able to accompany you today" He looked at Misaki now, who was finding it hard to look away from his piercing gaze no matter how hard she tried, "I'll be waiting for you, Ayuzawa" He spoke, without looking at Ayame. He shifted his gaze from Misaki as Cedric appeared magically from nowhere, as always. Takumi gave her a small smile again as he left, accompanied by Cedric and a bodyguard. Moments passed as the two girls watched their backs with a stupefied expression on their faces.

After moments of silence, Misaki dared to look at Ayame's face. She patted her head, trying to ease the tension of the atmosphere. She mentally counted as she waited for Ayame to burst out.

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

"How did you seduce the CEO of Walker Corp?" Ayame looked at her silently. Misaki's jaw dropped, she laughed lightly, "It's not what you think it is. I've known him since high school." Misaki said, as she tried to explain things.

"Sure, but still, if you're hitting THAT, you must be good" Ayame spoke dreamily as she mentally imagined Misaki to be some kind of seductress. Misaki cleared her throat, making Ayame step out of her dream world.

"Anyway" Ayame continued, as her voice grew stern, "Sure he's smart, and charming, and really really hot and gorgeous and dreamy and too good to be true" Misaki flushed red at the comment, Ayame continued her rant regardless, "But that doesn't mean his behavior can be justified" _What?_ Misaki looked at Ayame with a confused expression on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Did you see how he bluntly said that you're not coming with me? I mean, it's okay, and I don't really mind, but isn't he a bit too controlling? And on top of that, he kissed you so that you couldn't speak a word against him!"

Misaki looked at Ayame, _well he did do that, but...he isn't a bad person_ , Misaki added in her mind.

"Don't mind me saying but, don't you think he's too supervisory? Like he just wants you to himself. When was the last time you went somewhere without him?" Ayame inquired, Misaki looked down.

"Well, you know, I don't get much time and—"

"Bullshit. You have to stand up for yourself Misaki. You're a lawyer. Can't you see he's dominating your relationship? Okay, what do you do when he's away on business trips?"

Misaki was speechless now. Naturally, she waited for him to come back!

"Well, I uhh…"

"Exactly" Ayame glared at her, "Do you know what he does on his trips away from you? The individuals he sees there?"

"Takumi isn't like that" Misaki spoke with a confident voice. Takumi was loyal to her. Even when he was in England, he had been faithful to her, she was sure about it.

"How can you be so sure? Honey, he's smart and gorgeous—not to mention, filthy rich. I'm just telling you to have more freedom in your relationship. I don't want you to cry afterwards"

Misaki looked away. She was annoyed getting by the second. She was angry at the situation, she was angry at Takumi, she was angry at Ayame's words, she was angry because Ayame was making sense. Sure, Ayame didn't know Takumi enough to judge him and Misaki knew he loved her more than anyone, but Ayame was right. Her life, and her mind, both were revolving around Takumi a little bit too much these days. Ayame was right—Misaki was always miserable when he was away on business trips. She did nothing but wait for him to be back. Misaki clenched her fingers into a fist. Why did Takumi tell Ayame that she won't be going? Who was he to decide that? This was her life, and she wanted to make her own decisions like she always did. Misaki looked at Ayame with determination.

"We don't have much time if we wanna finish work and go to the club, you know" Misaki smiled mischievously.

"Y-You're still going?" Ayame looked at her in disbelief.

Misaki laughed, "Who said I wasn't?"

 **HERE YOU GO GUYS, HOW WAS IT? TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT.**

 **Question: If you're a girl, Do you have a Takumi in your life? And if you're a guy, have you found your Misaki yet? TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT**

 **READREVIEWFAVOURITEFOLLOW**

 **More reviews=Sooner the update.**

 **Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Since I had making up to do since I updated after so long, I decided to upload two chapters. Also, I felt like Misa_Takumi were going through too much DOWNS, so I put a little something in this chapter which might put a smile on your face (Hint: Sheer stupidity). Do check my new story, 'A promise of forever' I'm very nervous about that story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Misaki found herself standing outside a club called the "Flashing Lights". She looked around curiously as she stood in a small queue, with Ayame. They had ditched work early and fixed themselves so that they looked like people ready to party, not lawyers ready to sue. Misaki touched her hair sub-consciously again. Ayame had let her long hair loose and done her makeup which consisted of smoky eye makeup which matched her dress, and a dramatic red lipstick. Ayame had her hair into messy braids, looking funky. Misaki giggled, if anyone from work saw them, they'd never recognize them.

Misaki bit her lip nervously as Takumi's face crossed her mind, but shoved the thought away as soon as she remembered how he had shut the door on her face last night and then had the audacity of showing up at her workplace. She glared at no one in particular as she tried to distract herself. She had never been to a club before, and she was going to enjoy her time instead of wallowing in misery.

"Ready?" Ayame asked after they cleared the queue. Ayame had taken both of their phones and switched them off, not that Misaki complained.

"Always been" Misaki spoke as both of them giggled and went inside.

Misaki closed her eyes as soon as the bright neon lights invaded her senses. The club sure lived to its name. _Flashing lights_ , Misaki blinked again, as her eyes got accustomed to the flashy lights and loud beats. Misaki looked around and all she saw was a large sea of people. Except for the neon lights, the club was darker than black. She held Ayame's hand tightly as she ushered them inside to the bar. They sat on the high chairs as soon as they found two spots empty. Ayame waved at the bartender and Misaki assumed that they knew each other.

"I have a newbie here, Josh! This is Misaki. Misa, this is Josh." Ayame shouted, since the music was so loud that they weren't able to hear each other. Misaki politely smiled at Josh. He was middle aged and had blond hair. He gave her a smile. Misaki noted that he was a good looking man. She looked back at Ayame now, who was busy ordering drinks.

"Here" Ayame shoved a small glass in her hand. Misaki looked at her quizzically. She didn't know anything about alcohol. Wasn't the glass too small?

As if reading her mind, Ayame laughed, "its vodka. You'll be fine!"

Misaki took it cautiously. She smiled as they both clinked their glasses and giggled, "Cheers!" Ayame chirped.

Misaki felt the burn in her throat as soon as vodka entered her system. She didn't like it one bit. She immediately turned to Josh.

"Can I have a fruit juice?" Misaki spoke politely.

"Sure" he smiled in her direction again. _Awkward._

Misaki was presented with another glass, a bigger one. It even had a little umbrella on it. Misaki happily took the drink from him. She pulled her hand back as soon as she felt his fingers touch with hers longer than they should have, but Misaki shrugged it off as nothing.

After taking three sips of the fruit punch, Misaki realized that everything in the bar implied alcohol. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if she got vodka mixed in water if she requested for water. She sipped the drink in her hand using a straw.

Two men approached Ayame and Misaki shortly afterwards. Misaki pretended to ignore them as she drank her second fruit punch, clearly liking its flavor.

"Hello ladies, can we buy you both a drink?" one of them spoke, and Ayame looked at him. She looked back at her and spoke in her ear, "They're hot" Misaki snickered at her friend's antics, alcohol was clearly clouding her judgment as she felt herself giggle again.

"Nope" Misaki pouted like a child at the man before her. He looked at her with a smirk on his face, enjoying her childish behavior.

"Then, can we take you for a dance?" Another one spoke, Ayame nodded and told Misaki she'd be back soon. Misaki hummed, as she refused to dance with a stranger, and returned to her fruit punch.

Misaki sipped her fifth drink, which was a cosmopolitan. The alcohol was clearly having its effect on her. She looked around in the club from her seat. Now that her sight was more acquainted with the surroundings, she could clearly see the dark corners of the club. She blushed as she saw a couple making out as if no one was watching them. She sipped her cosmo as she found another couple grinding against each other while dirty dancing. She could never imagine herself being like that with Takumi, not that he would mind it. Misaki looked away, she would never have so much courage around Takumi.

She looked into her drink now, as she started laughing again. She felt her eyes getting wet by the second as the face of Takumi was back in her mind again. She felt like they were being torn apart day by day. Their fights kept on increasing and misunderstandings kept on happening and she didn't know how to mend things. She was so scared of losing him, but at the same time she couldn't help but be mad at him too.

"You ok?" The voice of her bartender, Josh, interrupted her thoughts as she looked up. She laughed again.

"Nothing. I'm bored. Can you bring me something stronger?" Misaki spoke as she pushed her glass back in his direction. Josh took the glass from her hand, his fingers touched her knuckles again, and Misaki looked at him quizzically.

"Here" Josh handed her a glass again, and Misaki took it without a word. She emptied the entire glass without a sound and Josh's jaw dropped.

"Are you okay? That was really strong"

Misaki laughed as she set the glass down. Before Josh could take it, she caressed the top of his hand as she winked, "Never been better honey" She laughed and got off the stool as she went into the sea of people at the dance floor.

Misaki found Ayame after going through a long crowd of endless people. She ignored the stares and heated looks she was getting and spotted Ayame easily. She saw her laughing with some other stranger. Misaki patted her shoulder and she spun around. Misaki started to giggle as soon as she saw Ayame.

"You're finally here! Let's go there!" Ayame exclaimed as soon as she saw a "Drink-all-you-can" booth. Misaki cackled and walked with her. They approached the bar in which dancers were calling people seductively. A few people gathered there and Misaki couldn't help but let her competitive side come over her.

"I'll participate!" She shouted to one of the ladies, who yelled in her mic,

"OH wow! We have a girl participating too! Let's see who wins! The rules are simple, you have to drink beer till the other competitors drop! The one who drinks the most number of glasses wins!"

Misaki looked around as she got many hootings and shout outs. She cheered the crowd as she laughed. Ayame looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Misaki? Your boyfriend might get mad, ya know" Ayame spoke as she tried to keep a stern voice.

"Screw him. I'm going to win this, you just watch, Ayame!"

They both giggled. Misaki sat on one of the slots as she waited for the other participants to be seated. She showed a thumbs up to Ayame, who was cheering Misaki on, like all the men that were present. The competition started with a horn and everyone started drinking. Misaki took the red glass of beer and gulped it down, feeling nothing. She had gotten so much drunk that beer felt like nothing to her. She went in her full demon mode as she drank the beer faster than anyone else. She was too determined to win, since the reward consisted of a 100% cashback on the total bill and some other things Misaki didn't bother to see.

The things started to heat up as other competitors started to drop. Misaki had been over confident in the start but now she was struggling to finish. Only one competitor was left against her, who was in a similar condition as her. She shut her legs together as the urge to pee was something she was trying very hard to ignore. She had drunk too much tonight.

Misaki gulped down her last glass as she saw her opponent throw up. She sighed as she finished her drink. Everyone cheered on but Misaki ignored it all as she made a run to the ladies' room.

Misaki smiled awkwardly as she felt the flash of camera on her face. Her picture was hung on the wall of fame and Misaki's head spun. She could hear Ayame cheering her, and telling her that they didn't have to pay a single penny for the entire night. Misaki laughed as she was given a medium sized box. She opened it excitedly as people cheered her on but her laughter ended as soon as she took out the box from the wrapper. Everyone started to laugh as soon as a 2 dozen set of condoms came out from the wrapper. Misaki's face turned red as she looked at Ayame, who grinned in her ear. "I think your boyfriend might appreciate this" Ayame laughed as Misaki wrapped the _thing_ in the gift wrapper again.

"Hey, it's has all 24 flavors you know" Ayame nudged her arm and Misaki laughed, not having a clue about anything anymore.

The two girls headed out of the club with their arms around each other for support. They exited the bar in a sing song voice, singing some random song that was being played inside. Misaki suddenly felt as if everything started to spin more than it already was and she stopped.

"Honey, you okay?" Ayame inquired genuinely as she pouted. Before Misaki could say anything, she bent down as she emptied her guts out. Ayame held her hair as she rubbed her back soothingly. Misaki supported herself against the wall in the alley as she took the water from Ayame and drank it.

"I'm awe-some" Misaki spoke in a sing song voice again, causing them both to giggle as they waited for a taxi.

"We're young and wild and free" Misaki sang along with Ayame one last time as she stepped out of the taxi, trying to balance herself using the door. She waved Ayame as she walked in the apartment complex. She hummed a random tune as she stepped inside the elevator, which was empty.

Misaki stared at her reflection in the large mirror fixed in the elevator wall. She giggled as she saw her drunk face. She never thought she's get drunk like this. It was a fun experience for her. Misaki bit her lip as she stared at her face, properly looking at the woman in front of her eyes. She blushed as she ran a hand through her hair, smoothening the strands. She giggled as she felt like she was acting a teenager. The ping sound of the elevator alerted Misaki as she stepped out. She bowed down as the door closed, "Thank you, Lift-San" She spoke and giggled.

Misaki unlocked her apartment as she went inside and switched on the lights. As soon as the brightness of the lights offended her sight, she switched them back off. She walked inside the dark apartment as she used the wall to support herself.

"Hello, bedroom-san. You're empty too, like myself right now" Misaki slurred and then giggled as she jumped on her bed and landed clumsily. She spread her arms and legs as she stared at the ceiling. She kept staring at the ceiling stupefied and didn't blink until she found emerald eyes and blond her staring down at her. She looked at her sides, and found that she had been caged from both sides by his arms. Takumi Walker hovered on top of his drunk girlfriend and he wasn't pleased one bit.

"You caught me!" Misaki chirped as she lifted her right hand to fist his blond hair. Takumi's eyes widened at the gesture, but he regained his composure as he half-heartedly glared at Misaki, who was melting his anger away by her antics.

"Where were you? Why was your phone off?" Takumi asked her in a firm voice as he tried to remain impassive to cute her actions.

"Oh! We went out" Misaki gave him a toothy grin as she ran her hand through his soft, silky hair.

"I told you not to" Takumi looked at her as he caught her wrist that was playing with her hair. He shifted his weight on his right hand as he held her wrist using the left one.

"Well, hmph" Misaki stuck her tongue out at him and Takumi was beyond shocked. Okay, He had sensed that she was drunk, but, how drunk was she?

"Misaki" He warned her again as he held her wrist tighter than before, making her look at him. She cooed as she cupped his cheek using her free hand.

"Takumi-Chan" Misaki chirped as she lifted herself to kiss his cheek, but was blocked by Takumi. He held her in place now, by pinning both of her wrists to the bed.

"Misaki" He spoke again, in a more intimidating voice now. Misaki looked away as she blushed red.

"I went because I wanted to", there was a pause, Takumi hoped to get straightforward answers from her this time, "besides, look what I won!" Misaki squealed as she pushed him away using her legs and got up to fetch her things.

Takumi looked at Misaki with his jaw dropped. He face palmed as he sat on the bed like a kid who was denied of his favorite candy. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Misaki come back skipping around like a child. He eyed her skeptically as she removed the wrapping off the box and held the box high by raising her arms up.

"Tadaaa!" Misaki yelled enthusiastically as she placed the box in Takumi's lap and waited for him to open it like children did on Christmas. Misaki clapped her hands as she giggled.

"Open it Open it!" she exclaimed enthusiastically again and it somehow sent chills through Takumi's spine. Knowing her drunk state, he was sure that the box contained something outrageous. He eyed the object sitting in his lap, as if challenging him to open it. Takumi sighed as he opened the box half-heartedly, hoping it wasn't a grenade, or something of the same sort.

"Y-You" Takumi face palmed as soon as he opened the box. He was speechless now. He glared at Misaki, who was chirping like a bird right now.

Misaki squealed, "Do you like it?!"

"You bought these?" Takumi glared at her as he lifted one of the 24 condoms. The image of his drunk girlfriend buying condoms from a supermarket crossed his mind. He facepalmed again, he should have just gone to the club and grabbed her and taken her home against her will.

He looked at Misaki, here he was—thinking that he shouldn't behave like a control freak around her friends, and she was going crazy in some random shop. Takumi had easily found out where Misaki was, that went without saying. His stalker skills and power as a CEO came to his aid as soon as he found out that Misaki's phone was off. But he didn't go behind her like the stalker he had always been, since he'd figured out she wouldn't like it. So, he had stayed at her apartment waiting for her like a normal boyfriend. _Right, this wasn't weird at all._ His patience had been through the roof when she had returned at 1am, completely drunk.

"Nope, Won it in a game" Misaki grinned cheekily as she seated herself in his lap, like a kitty. "I knew a pervert like you would always appreciate it" Misaki giggled as she grabbed his hands and put them around her protectively. She snuggled against his chest and inhaled his scent as she purred like a well fed cat.

"What game?" Takumi tensed immediately as he tried to ignore the urge of snuggling with her and yelling at her at the same time. He didn't want to freak her out, so he stayed put.

"I don't remember the name, some "Drink all you can" game. I won!" She exclaimed happily as she rubbed her nose against his sleeves like a kitty.

"What?" Takumi turned her around as he moved away in a way that they were facing each other. His anger was coming out more as the time passed by. She participated in a drinking game!? More importantly, she won!? He knew she had zero alcohol tolerance, how the hell did she even? Takumi was speechless now, seething with anger.

"You're no fun" Misaki crossed her arms playfully as she pouted at him.

"That's exactly why I didn't want you to go. God knows how many perverts—"Takumi stopped talking as soon as he saw Misaki looking sad on the verge of tears. He went on full alert as he saw her hiccupping.

Misaki turned her back towards him as she hugged her knees, "I had never been to a club before in my life because I never had the time. Even in college, I didn't have any spare time. I felt left out. So I wanted to go with Ayame just to know what it feels like. And I had lots of fun" Her voice slowed down as her hiccups started to increase, "I wanted to have fun, to know how it felt like to have fun like everyone else. I had fun today. And if you're worried about other people, just relax, I didn't dance with anyone or do anything that would make you hate me" She was sobbing now and Takumi was astounded by her confession. "You wouldn't know how alone I felt in college, since you were never there to witness yourself" She buried her face in her knees as she cried.

Takumi's eyes widened at her last comment. He felt a pang of guilt and pain in his heart. It was true that he didn't know much about her college life, as he had to leave to Britain and study there. Those were the dark times for both of them. The distance had driven them crazy and Takumi had decided to shift one of his headquarters in Tokyo as soon as he was made CEO after Gerard. He hadn't listened to a word his family had said and left. Regardless of everything, he always felt guilty for leaving her alone for so many years. He had always tried his best to not go on long trips and stayed by her side, but lately, the distance between had been increasing day by day, and it had nothing to do with his Grandfather or step-brother this time.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have taken you out, Misa" Takumi spoke softly as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"You don't understand" Misaki cried as she kept her face buried, "You're always busy, and you have a lot of responsibilities. I'm already keeping you away from your family, your home. What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I kept demanding you for such stupid things?" She looked up at him now, her makeup streaming down her face with her tears.

At this, Takumi just smiled as he pulled her into a hug, "You're so stupid, Ayuzawa. Don't you already know? Home is where the heart is, and my heart is with Misa-Chan" He kissed her forehead as he rubbed her back slowly.

"But you don't love me" Misaki pouted as she pushed him off her. He face palmed again, Crazy Misaki was back. He was having a hard time keeping up with her change of moods. It was really true, people spoke the truth when they were drunk. He sighed as he looked at her, at least he knew the problem now and he had the _perfect opportunity_ too.

"I do. I love Misa-Chan" Takumi made a stupid face as he tried to console his playful and dare he say—crazy girlfriend.

"If you love me, then play house with me" Misaki stood up on the bed as she crossed her arms defiantly.

"House?" Takumi looked at her warily. _How long will this go on_? He sighed.

"Yes. The game is simple. I will be the wife and you will be the husband. Any questions?" she looked at him as she placed a hand on her hip and pointed a finger at him.

Takumi's sweat dropped. She wanted to play that childish game? He smirked, he was going to tease her to death tomorrow. She was sure not going to remember any of this anyway. Suddenly a mischievous thought crossed his mind. He smirked as he took out his phone and opened the video recording mode.

"Okay-okay, who am I to deny Misa-Chan of her desires?" Takumi got up on the bed too, as he bent on one leg and took her hand like a prince. "Your wish is my command, Milady" He kissed her hand as he gave her a stunning smile.

"Hmph, then let's start playing" Misaki giggled as she got off the bed and hopped away to her kitchen and dragged Takumi along.

Takumi's sweat dropped as he knocked on the main door of Ayuzawa Misaki's house at 2AM in the morning. She had gone out of her way by making him put on a blazer (He hadn't remembered that he had some of his clothes at her place before it was too late), and pushing his blond hair back. He really looked like a man who came tired from work. He chuckled. Misaki could be such a kid, he decided he liked her drunk mode now.

The doors opened and Misaki stood there, wearing an apron. Her hair had been tied up just like her mother did and he couldn't help but think that she looked so mature, as if she was indeed his wife. The thought of Misaki as his wife warmed up his heart in ways nothing else could. She had a spatula in her hand as she opened the door, pretending to be cooking in the kitchen before Takumi knocked on her door. Takumi couldn't help but think that she looked adorable as his wife, except for her drunk state and hazy eyes.

"I'm home" he announced as he patted her head sweetly. Misaki giggled as she gave him a bear hug and chirped, "Welcome back!" Takumi's eyes widened, but he embraced her regardless. If it weren't for her drunken state, he seriously would have thought that she was kidnapped and an imposter was sent in her place. Takumi chuckled as he was ushered inside.

Misaki made him sit down and gave him a glass of water. He looked at her with an awestruck expression on his face. She was so undeniably cute.

"Now, what would you like to eat for dinner, darling?" Misaki chirped happily as she hopped in the kitchen.

 _DARLING_?! Takumi was sure he was going to have a heart attack if this continued any longer. He ran a hand through his hair, "Anything that my wife wants to cook" he said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He noticed how Misaki stilled at his comment, even in her crazy state, he managed to make her blush furiously. He smirked. "Misa-Chan is so sly"

"You're a bad husband" Misaki reprimanded him as she put her hand on her hip.

"Anyway, on second thoughts, I think you should leave the cooking part on me" Takumi approached her as he took off her apron and smiled, "Dearest wife" he patted her head.

"What kind of husband cooks instead of his wife?" Misaki pouted as she sat on the dining table, she crossed her arms and pouted like a child.

"One who loves his wife very much" Takumi gave her a dazzling smile and Misaki couldn't help but giggle. "Now, be a good girl and wait till I finish cooking. Don't you go off wandering now, Misa-Chan" Takumi spoke in a sing song voice as he took of some vegetables from the refrigerator. Misaki sat obediently, like a small child waiting for her favorite food.

Takumi worked silently in the kitchen. He made curry and rice, nothing extraordinary, since he was too tired, regardless, he cooked it with so much love to make sure it was the best curry his ' _wife_ ' ever tasted. He found himself grinning like an idiot as he took out two portions of the food. He was enjoying this silly game more than he let on. He turned around with two plates of food.

"Dinner's ready, Misa-Cha—"Takumi was cut off by the sight in front of his eyes. He set the plates down on the table as he ran a hand through his hair. With a warm smile plastered on his face, he picked up the sleeping girl in his arms and went to the bedroom.

Takumi laid her down on the bed as he carefully unzipped her dress from the side and slipped her out of it wordlessly. Another idea came to his smart mind as he went inside her closet to fetch out 'something'. She was going to be devastated when she wakes up, but it will be worth it, he smirked to himself as he slipped Misaki into the article of clothing he had taken out from her closet. It had taken him a while to find the item which was carefully stashed under layers of clothes, so that nobody would easily find it. He ran a hand through her as he looked at her with a soft smile. He tucked her inside the sheets as he gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Misa-Chan. You're such a handful" He allowed himself to act like a silly boy as he laughed mirthfully, remembering her drunk antics.

He smirked as he got out of her bedroom and went to the cupboard to grab his phone which was angled in such a way that it recorded everything that happened in the living room. He saved the video and laughed, she was going to kill him tomorrow. His plans were perfect—Misaki was going to be in a roller coaster ride tomorrow, he laughed as he exited the apartment.

 **So, how was it? Tell me all about it.**

 **Question: What does Takumi have planned for Misaki when she wakes up? Any guesses? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **READREVIEWFAVOURITEFOLLOW**

 **More reviews=Sooner the update.**

 **Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Utter Mortification**

 **1.** **I would like to apologize for not updating for a month. I was facing some sort of writer's block regarding this particular story.** **NO** **I have not abandoned this story, so rest assured**

 **2.** **I am very excited to be nominated in various categories in the Maid-Sama Fan-fiction awards 2016. I think the awards are a great and exciting idea by Violet167 and WhiteAngel83 ( s/11977141/1/2016-Maid-sama-Fanfiction-Awards ). Congratulations to all the other authors and stories that have been nominated. Thank you everyone for voting and if you guys wanna vote for Me, or My stories or for some other author, or some other story, follow this link :** quiz/8076765/2016-Maid-sama-Fanfiction-Awards

 **3.** **Thank you for the support. Your reviews are very encouraging, but I'm not able to reply to all of them since many people have reviewed as guests. But I want you all to know that your constant reviews are like fuel to a writer. Keep up the good work, guys! I'm thrilled that Ups and Downs has almost reached 100 reviews. Thank you again. I hope you all continue to do so.**

 **Now, without any further ado, here's Chapter 6 of Ups and Downs by yours truly.**

Misaki pulled off the covers off her body when she started feeling too hot. Pain shot up her spine as soon as she got off the bed and tried to stand. She placed her hand on her head tightly as she fell back on the bed. Her head was aching so much that it felt like someone had hit her with a fucking hammer.

"Fuck" Misaki groaned as she held her head in her hands. She opened her eyes and let out a deep exhale. She was glad the curtains were closed else she would have gone blind by the sun rays. She found a glass of water and a few pills lying on her nightstand with a small folded paper attached to the table top. She took the glass and the pills from the nightstand and groused as she opened the note and read.

A very good morning to you too, dear Wife.

Enjoying the hangover, are we?

I think you really looked sexy in this dress last night. I figured, since you wouldn't ever dare to wear it yourself, I took it upon myself to do the honors (Fear not, lovely maiden, for I, your strong and sexy husband, have already taken enough pictures to last me a lifetime ;)) In case you're wondering what happened last night, you should try turning on the LED, I saved my recording from yesterday in it. You did pretty nasty things to me last night. I'm scared, never knew Misa-Chan could be so sly ~~

P.S: So, what flavor will it be tonight? Mi-sa-ki?

Before Misaki could react, she felt bile race up her throat, she got off the bed as fast as she could and ran to the bathroom. She stumbled in her attire as she ran, briefly looking at the black fabric as she threw everything up in the toilet.

After a good ten minutes of vomiting, Misaki made her way to the bedroom shakily. She felt weak, very weak. The headache added on to the list. Misaki had gaped as soon as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Misaki's eye twitched at her appearance. She had been wearing a black night gown which was all lacey and frilly—courtesy of Aoi-Chan. It was a birthday gift from him. She had been flabbergasted as she had opened her gift. Takumi had given her a mischievous grin in her direction, telling her that he approved. She had literally shoved the thing deep inside her closet, hoping it doesn't come out. Ever. She had been embarrassed beyond life when she saw cat ears on her head. That pervert had even combined her hair into two pigtails. She had thrown the cat ears as soon as she came out. She splashed cold water on her hot burning face. She was going to kill him! But that would have to wait, since she couldn't stand the smell of alcohol coming from her. She grabbed a t-shirt and shorts and headed back to the bathroom.

After a cold shower and a change of clothes, Misaki got out. She felt better now, her hangover was slowly fading away. She found a plate of food lying next to the note, something she hadn't noticed when she had woken up. A warm blush came up her face as she smiled at the sweet gesture. Takumi must have left only recently, since the pancakes were still warm. She moaned in delight as the sweet pancake melted in her mouth. She felt heavenly.

After a hearty breakfast, Misaki laid down on her bed like a starfish. She felt tired, since it was her day off, she decided to be lazy. She picked up the note again and read it over, since she hadn't read it carefully before.

W-WIFE!?

Misaki froze as soon as she read the note. She couldn't believe her eyes! She re-read it again, just to be sure.

H-HUSBAND?!

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO LAST NIGHT?!" Misaki yelled as she threw her hands in defeat. Her body trembled as she thought of the embarrassing things she might have done the night before. How was she going to face Takumi again!?

She nervously took the remote in her hands and turned on the LED which was hung up on the wall in her bedroom. She shut her eyes tightly as soon as the video started playing.

 _"Welcome back! ~" A drunk Misaki chirped as she threw her hands around her fake-husband, Takumi. To say he looked surprised would be an understatement. She kissed his cheek playfully as she took off his jacket and went inside._

Misaki face palmed. What the fuck came over her last night?

 _"Now, what would you like to eat for dinner, darling?"_

"D-DARLING?!" Misaki gaped. She would never call him darling! She was never that frank! She covered her face with a pillow as she watched her crazy antics. Her face was now a bright shade of red as she saw herself kissing and hugging Takumi so freely. She couldn't even begin to imaging how surprised and mad Takumi must have been last night when he must have been greeted by the sight of a very drunk Misaki. Memories from last night came flooding back as Misaki buried her face in her pillow. The drinking, the dancing, the stupid drinking game! Those condoms!

Misaki's eyes were fixated on the TV as she saw Takumi pick her up effortlessly with a lovable expression on his face. It was one of those reserved smiles nobody except her got to see. She blushed as she saw him kiss her cheek tenderly. She had almost forgotten how he used to look at her. Misaki's heart fluttered at the gesture. He was such a sweet man, she observed dreamily.

She turned the TV off as she decided she had seen enough. Things were getting more embarrassing as she completely remembered everything that happened. Now that she knew how it felt to get wasted, she sure as hell didn't want to do it again.

Her mind wandered to Takumi's thoughts again. How was she going to face him when they meet? He was going to tease her to no end. Misaki groaned, "You have really done it this time, Ayuzawa Misaki"

The sound of her phone ringing sent Misaki in full alert mode. She sat up straight as she picked up the phone. Her heart beat faster and faster as she looked at the caller id. It was Takumi. She got up and paced the floor, not knowing what to do. She bit her lip really hard. She ended up ignoring the phone call. The phone buzzed again, and again, and again. Misaki groaned, _that alien_.

"What?!" Misaki spat as she fought the blush that crept up her neck.

A smirk was all she got in reply.

"What the hell are you smirking about, you alien!?" Misaki retorted.

The smirk turned into a grin, which bloomed into mirthful laughter. Takumi laughed heartily. Misaki turned red in anger and embarrassment.

"Did you call me to laugh at my face?! I'm hanging up!"

"Wait, wait Misa-Chan!" Takumi wailed as he tried to control the fits of laughter. He tried to be serious, "So how do you feel?"

"F-Fine" Misaki looked away as she talked to him.

"So, did you miss your husband?" Takumi teased.

That did it, Misaki cut the call and threw it on her bed. She turned a bright shade of red at his comment. How dare him!

He called again, but she didn't pick up. So he called her again. And again. And again. And for the next fifteen minutes, her phone was buzzing. She threw her hands in the air out of frustration. Feeling defeated, she picked up the damn call.

"What do you want? I really don't feel like being teased right now" she spoke slowly with a defeated voice. She felt too drained to be listening to his remarks right now.

"I was wondering if I could pick you up, we could spend the day at my place. We could eat lunch together" Takumi spoke, on listening to his calm voice, Misaki thought he must be smiling right now. She found herself smiling too as she spoke, "I'll be at your place by noon"

"I'll be waiting for you" Takumi promised.

"T-Thanks for the breakfast by the way" Misaki spoke.

"Did you like it?"

"Y-yes" She blushed, Takumi chuckled. She cut the call immediately when her embarrassment got the best of her. She got up to get ready.

 **Later that day**

Misaki parked her car in the parking lot of Takumi's unreasonably huge mansion. She walked towards the main building and walked right through the huge garden instead of the pathway that led straight to the stairs to the home. She took off her sandals and walked in the plain grass in awe as she slowly made her way towards the building. She was soon greeted by Cedric, who walked towards her as soon as he saw her. Misaki smiled and waved.

"A very good morning to you, Miss Ayuzawa" Cedric politely bowed and Misaki bowed lightly too, as soon as her manners kicked in.

"Hello Cedric. Why can't you just call me Misaki?" She giggled after they both stopped bowing. Cedric gave her a small smile as he extended a hand to take the sandals from her hands as soon as they reached the stairs. "May I?"

"W-What? No way" she said as she started putting them on.

Cedric spoke as he went on one knee and took her foot in his hands, "I insist, it is my job" He said with a smile and Misaki sighed in defeat. She sat on the stairs and gave him a sandal, "Okay"

Cedric helped Misaki get up with a smile after he finished strapping up her sandals. "Master is in her study room, shall I escort you?"

"No, I can manage. Thank you, Cedric" Misaki smiled as she adjusted her sundress one last time and went inside. She was soon greeted by the maids and servants that took care of the mansion. The main housekeeper, Mrs. Jones, was a British widow that was sent from the Raven Castle to personally take care of Takumi and the mansion. She was a sweet woman who cooked delicious meals, not as good as Takumi though. Misaki greeted Mrs. Jones as soon as she saw her in the main living room.

"Oh, look girls! Miss Ayuzawa is back" She chirped as soon as they all saw Misaki walk inside. Misaki greeted them with a bright smile, "Hello there" she said, to Mrs. Jones and the five other maids that stood there.

"Waa! You look so cute in that dress!" Mrs. Jones said as she scooped her up in a hug, Misaki smiled sheepishly, "Thank you, it was a present from my mother, I don't usually wear such clothes"

"You should definitely wear sundresses, they suit you!" the maids said in unison and Misaki blushed as she tugged at the hem of her white and red colored sundress.

Before Misaki could speak out her question, Mrs. Jones winked at her and whispered in her ear, "He's in the study room. Poor thing's been stressed lately, are things fine between you two?" She said with a worried tone, Misaki looked at her, Mrs. Jones was the only motherly figure ever to appear in Takumi's life. She had taken care of Takumi when he was a child, and when he stayed in the Raven Castle, which was one of the reason why she was sent to Japan to take care of Takumi, and also because she was the only one Takumi ever trusted in the Raven Castle.

"There have been a little ups and downs lately" Misaki confessed truthfully, thinking back to the recent couple of weeks.

"It seems so, I remember Takumi coming home beyond furious a couple of weeks ago from some social event, I had never seen him so angry before. We had tried to calm him down, which only seemed to annoy him further, the next thing we knew, he had slammed his fist into the glass cabinet in the mini bar. Cedric had pleaded to him to at least put some bandages over his bleeding fist, but he just jumped off the window and left. I was so worried." Mrs. Jones confessed as she told Misaki about what happened the night of the gala.

Misaki was stunned, speechless. She hadn't heard of this before. She remembered the gala, the fever, their argument, everything. Misaki clutched the heart shaped pendent in her neck as she listened to Mrs. Jones. She felt so guilty and hurt, it had been all because of her. She couldn't shake off the feeling from her gut. She didn't know what was happening to both of them, but one thing was for sure, there were a lot of misunderstandings and because of that both of them were getting hurt. She got up and Mrs. Jones looked at her, worriedly.

"I'm going to see Takumi now" She muttered as she bowed slightly and left.

"I hope you both will be fine" Mrs. Jones prayed slowly, mostly to herself as she watched Misaki disappear in the corridors.

Misaki walked up the stairs that led to Takumi's study, which was on the second floor. She walked slowly as words of Mrs. Jones kept replaying in her head. She didn't realize where she was until she saw a very familiar mahogany door.

She pushed the wooden door open and looked at Takumi, who was currently talking to someone on the phone. He was looking at the outside view through the huge glass window. He wore nothing but a pair of black pants, his hair were dripping wet and it seemed that he had just recently taken a shower. His back was facing Misaki and she figured that he still hadn't registered her presence, since he was far too engrossed in his conversation over the phone.

Tears gathered up in Misaki's eyes as she saw a familiar scar which Takumi had received on his back as a result of jumping off the school cliff back in high school. All for her. She remembered the countless times he had come to her rescue, selflessly. She walked towards him slowly as she pushed her tears back.

Misaki traced his scar with her fingers as she approached his tall frame. Takumi turned around and smiled as he felt her fingers on his back. Misaki simply wrapped her hands around his torso as she hugged him from behind and buried herself in his scent.

A few drops of water fell on her face, from his wet hair, as he talked on the phone, more hurriedly now. He threw the phone as soon as the phone call ended and turned around, when he saw that Misaki didn't move an inch. He picked up her hands from his torso and turned her around, "Still drunk from last night?" He spoke softly as he looked Misaki, who wouldn't meet his gaze.

"N-No" she spoke as she looked at the carpets, feeling guiltier. Why did she cause him trouble all the time?

"Well something has definitely changed" he eyed her skeptically as he cornered her, with his arms on both side of her frame. Misaki looked at him with wide eyes as she felt her back against the wall, she looked at him now, with sorrowful eyes. She showed no resistance to his invasion of her privacy like she usually did by yelling, kicking, screaming. Nothing. She looked at him with glossy eyes, with unshed tears and said nothing.

"Misaki?" Takumi looked at her as if she had grown two heads, he cupped her cheek softly. He had to find out what was wrong. Maybe something happened? His mind raced but he remained calm, trying not to scare her away.

"What happened?" He spoke, whispered as he pulled her into a hug. Misaki placed her cheek on his naked chest, for a moment she had forgotten everything as she marveled at the sight of his hairless chest, there were very less hair on his body—which were blond, which made him shine out more. Misaki was jealous of his beautiful body now. She traced her fingers along the curve of his abs and was amazed at how hard they felt.

Takumi grabbed her hand as he stopped her torturous exploration before it became unbearable for him, "What are you doing?" he mused as he placed her palm on his cheek now, feeling her warmth against his wet, cold cheek.

"I just…Ugh" Misaki sighed as she looked at him in the eye. She took both of his hands and stared at them, she saw cuts and bruises on his flawless skin, the lump in her throat was back now and her tears threatened to fall down from her glossy eyes. She shuddered as she imagined his hurt form, with his bleeding knuckles. In her imagination, he looked like a lost boy—hurt and miserable, the sight was too much for her. It was too much for her. She closed her eyes as tears fell down and placed both of his palms on his cheek, hoping that the image would go away.

Takumi looked at her in disbelief. What was up with her? He almost panicked as he saw tears fall freely from her eyes. It was a sight too painful for him, he couldn't bear to see her cry—ever. Immediately his fingers wiped her tears as he cradled her head in her arms. "Don't cry, please" His voice broke as hiccups escaped her lips.

Making her sit down on the couch, he kneeled down so that they both were on the same eye level, Misaki had buried her face in her hands as she cried, not caring about embarrassment anymore. It was too much for her.

"What happened? D-Did something happen? Are you mad at me for not staying over? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease you, Misaki. I swear I—"Takumi stuttered as he desperately looked at her, hoping she would say or do something.

"It's all me, my fault. I put you through so much pain and suffering, Takumi. How do you endure me?" She said as she looked at him, her eyes were puffy and swollen.

"If this is another one of your breakup speeches I swear I—"Takumi ran a hand through his hair. "You hurt yourself, and you didn't even get it bandaged" Misaki glared at him through teary eyes as she lifted his hand with her trembling fingers and kissed his knuckles, her tears fell on his palm as he looked at her—speechlessly.

"Who said that to you?" He said in a low murmur. Misaki looked at him, "I want to slap you right now. Why did you do that? God knows what would have happened if your wound got infected I can't even. Are you even listening?!" She yelled as she wiped her tears and glared at a very spaced out Takumi.

"It was nothing compared to what I put you through" he spoke as he got up. He walked towards the drawers and took out a tissue box. He sat on the couch next to her, which startled Misaki a little. He was intimidating and made her nervous, as always.

Takumi began to carefully wipe her face with the tissues, he remained silent as he wiped off the eye liner properly with such efficiency that would make any girl jealous. He wiped the tears off her cheeks and traced the tissue along her lower lip. Misaki looked at him, entranced. There it was—that look of longing, of lust, of misery, of love. After not touching each other for so many weeks, the sexual frustration alone was enough to drive the both of them insane, and the turn of events didn't help either. Misaki looked at him in the eyes as she caught his hand and pulled him closer.

Takumi was trying too hard to concentrate on the task at hand, but it was flown out of the window as soon as Misaki looked at him with _that_ look. He leaned in, just like her, to claim her lips. It had been so long since he had even kissed her properly. He wanted to feel her, he craved her and it was getting damn hard for him to ignore his urges. Their faces were centimeters apart as soon as Takumi's phone beeped loudly, and the spell was vanished.

He groaned out loud in frustration as he got up and picked the damn thing up from the carpet. He raised an eyebrow at the caller id, pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fuck my life" he groaned again as he picked up the call, "What the fuck do you want on a Sunday, Igarashi?"

Misaki deadpanned as soon as Takumi pulled away, she was waiting for a kiss, a touch, an embrace, which never came. She sighed sadly as she fisted the hem of her dress in frustration. Damn it. Her ears perked up at the sound of Takumi scowling, he muttered some profanities and Misaki's jaw dropped. He was never one to curse, but when he did, it was usually when he was too frustrated to watch his mannerisms.

She raised an eyebrow as soon as she heard the name "Igarashi". Sure, Tora and Takumi both were able to sort out their differences and became friends—to some extent, and business partners, but she still thought that the tone Takumi used was pretty rude.

Speaking of Tora, she hadn't seen him around a lot. His relationship with Misaki had been strange from the very start, first he pinned her to his table, in attempts of making her his own, second, he helped her see Takumi by taking her to England, then he had the guts to kiss her in front of Takumi, and now, he was engaged to another woman, Chiyo.

Chiyo was a sweetheart who had claimed to steal Tora's heart, she hoped it was the truth. Misaki never liked Tora romantically, she just thought of him as a good friend after they grew up, and she had made it very clear to him. Tora was always there when Takumi wasn't. Regardless, he was a good friend to her, and Chiyo was a very close friend too. Sometimes, they would go out together, just like two normal couples, and sometimes, even Kuuga and Sakura joined when Kuuga wasn't on tour. Sakura had been dating Kuuga since high school, and became their tour manager after finishing her college. But it had been a long time since she had seen them all. She sat quietly and waited for Takumi to finish.

Takumi walked in the adjoining bedroom that was connected to his study. He grabbed a fresh white button down shirt and started putting it on as he came back. He looked at Misaki apologetically as he stood in front of her wearing the shirt—unbuttoned. "It seems like we have company this afternoon"

"Tora's coming?" Misaki inquired genuinely as she stood up from the couch.

"Chiyo is coming too, and Sakura-Kuuga are also in town after their tour, Sorry" Takumi spoke as he cupped her cheek lovingly.

"That's good. I haven't seen them all in a long time. Feels like a reunion" Misaki spoke now, white buttoning up his shirt. Truthfully, it had been a long time since she had seen her friends.

"But" Takumi said with a sulked expression on his face as he grabbed her hand after she finished buttoning up his shirt, "I really miss my wife" He deadpanned as he pouted, causing Misaki to freak out. She backed off and pointed an index finger at him, "Y-You, Shut up!"

"I wonder when we'll get to use all those condoms which you won" He said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, as if calculating something in his mind. Misaki face palmed, why the fuck did she do what she did that day?!

"Come on, look presentable. We have company" Misaki ordered as she went to his bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had puffy eyes that required attention. She opened the bathroom door and walked inside. The bathroom smelt just like Takumi, the unique scent of him and his body wash invaded her senses as she walked inside the luxurious bathroom. She was so tempted to just lie down in the bathtub and soothe her aching body. She was more than flustered, annoyed, mortified, embarrassed, turned on, and a lot of other things. But all this would have to wait, her friends were coming over. She splashed the water on her face and patted her face with a towel.

"Feels like we're already married" Takumi leaned against the door frame of the bathroom as he admired her from a distance, _she always fusses too much_ , he thought.

"Did you say something" Misaki said as she walked out of the room and fetched some light shade lipstick from her clutch.

"I was just saying how we should shower together right now, you know" He spoke in a low voice as he looked at her putting her lipstick on. This caused Misaki to lose all focus and a straight pink line was drawn from her lip to her cheek. She groaned as she looked at him, "You pervert"

"So you do want it too" Takumi mused as he crossed his arms with a large smirk plastered on his face. Misaki removed the lipstick using a tissue as she spoke dryly, "What happened to "I-won't-touch-you-until-we-sort-this-out" shit?" she imitated Takumi's voice in a thick tone which was too funny to her, she started laughing after she put on the lipstick, perfectly this time.

"Ah, it seems like I can't keep myself controlled when I'm around you. Especially when you're in my bedroom looking as inviting as ever, Ayuzawa" He confessed as he walked closer, he touched the strap of her sundress at her shoulder and rubbed the fabric with two fingers, as if examining the material, "I would love to ravish you for lunch" He said in a low murmur which only reached her ears. She shivered in a pleasant way which didn't go unnoticed by Takumi, but before he could capture his prey, she placed her palm over his face and finished with her touch up, "Keep it in your pants, and while doing that, tuck that shirt in too" she remarked and left the room.

Takumi face palmed as he almost tore his hair off his scalp in frustration. He walked inside the bathroom as he turned on the shower again, "How many cold showers will I need in a day to get rid of this?" he mused to himself, "The gods must really hate me"

Misaki hugged Sakura as the couple entered the living room. Kuuga smiled as they exchanged a small hug too, the feelings of hostility were all gone as the years passed by and Misaki began trusting Kuuga after he had proposed to Sakura for real last year. They all were ecstatic after hearing the news and couldn't wait for them to tie the knot. Sakura had told Misaki and Chiyo that they were waiting for the right time, when he didn't have to tour and all.

"So how are you, Misaki!?" Sakura squealed as she always did, Misaki smiled back as she patted her head, "I'm great" she said as if she was convincing herself more than she was convincing Sakura. Kuuga sat on the other end of the couch as Sakura and Misaki chatted.

"So, did you guys decide on a wedding date yet?" Misaki inquired as she looked at Kuuga, Sakura spoke as she seated herself on the armrest of the couch where Kuuga sat, she wrapped arms around him lovingly, "We don't know yet, but I do want a spring wedding when the cherry blossom trees are in full bloom"

"Sakura ***** flowers for Sakura's wedding? How fitting" Misaki spoke thoughtfully.

"Anything for you" Kuuga promised as he pecked her softly. Misaki blushed and looked away.

"My, My, Look at the lovebirds" the voice of Tora Igarashi echoed in the room as he walked inside hand in hand with his lovely fiancée. His demeanor had changed from a cocky bastard to a cocky friend. Sakura blushed beet red as she pulled away, Kuuga glared at Tora, and Tora laughed. Chiyo gave him a look which told him to stop being a jerk and the grin from his face vanished. At this, they all laughed. Shortly later, brunch was served and Tora pulled out an expensive bottle of champagne, "To being young" He spoke as everyone clinked their glasses in unison.

"So what'd I miss?" Takumi came in the living room with his iPhone in hand and an apple in another, he sat down on the couch next to Tora.

"Not much" Kuuga spoke nonchalantly as he sipped his champagne. Takumi glanced at Misaki disapprovingly as he saw a glass of champagne in her hand, Misaki stopped looking in his direction and stared at the contents of her glass. Alcohol had landed her in too much trouble last night, as she remembered everything, her appetite for champagne was gone. She placed the glass on the table in defeat.

There was a long pause and everyone was silent. Perhaps their little conversation through glances hadn't gone unnoticed by everyone. Chiyo nudged Misaki and she looked up immediately, "What is it?"

"Nothing" Chiyo spoke as she sipped from her glass. Now, even Sakura was looking at Misaki worriedly. Chiyo shot Tora another look when nobody noticed and he nodded with a sigh.

"Okay, we have some work to discuss. You know, business, all those things. Yeah. Excuse us, ladies. See you all at lunch" Tora stood up and motioned for Kuuga and Takumi to follow. Takumi raised an eyebrow and Kuuga merely shrugged. Chiyo smiled as the three men exited the room and went to Takumi's mini office.

"I was thinking, since we have two-three hours to kill, why don't we visit the famous spa downtown? It's like a fifteen minute ride from here" Chiyo spoke, Sakura squealed, "YES! I could use a little of that spa right now! I am so in! Let's go! Misaki, aren't you excited? Misaki?" Sakura looked at Misaki, who was currently spacing out. Sakura shook her shoulder and Misaki gasped, "Yeah, Yes it's beautiful, Sakura" She said enthusiastically.

"Misaki? We were talking about going to the spa. Are you okay?" Sakura said as she started rubbing soothing circles on her back. Misaki smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I was thinking about something. Let's go!" She stood up stiffly, trying to change the atmosphere, "Where are the guys?"

"They had some work to do, let's go" Chiyo held Misaki's arm and made her walk out, Sakura followed suit.

Misaki pouted as she laid on her stomach. She turned her head towards Chiyo and laid on her right cheek. They were getting some special massage whose name she didn't remember. Sakura was on her left and Chiyo was to her right. She was literally trapped by her friends.

"So, how's life" Chiyo broke the ice with a smile as Misaki looked at her, "It's been, fine" Sakura replied soon, "It's been great, what about you? Uhh, this feels so good" she half-moaned as the masseuse worked her magic.

"Just the usual, all good" Chiyo reassured, "but I wasn't talking about this life. I mean your sex life, dumbasses" Chiyo smirked and Sakura giggled, "Oh well, there isn't much sex involved when you're on a tour with a band. Kuuga is so busy with the shows. We had to sneak out to do it. Every. Single. Time." Sakura groaned, Misaki blushed red, Chiyo laughed. "So what's the weirdest place where you've done it?" she mused.

"Well, you choose—the parking lot, the vanity bus, on the seats of the concert hall before the show, ooh! One time it was on the beach! And the—"

"OKAY, okay, we don't need more images in our minds!" Misaki shrieked in attempts to shut her off. Chiyo laughed deviously, "We once did it in the plane's restroom, Tora had a meeting in France and I had tagged along for shopping. It was so hot" She confessed. Misaki buried her face in the mattress, she didn't know her friends were so—forward, kinky, shameless, etc.! Compared to them, Misaki was a nun!

She was growing mortified listening to them, "So, Misaki, What about you!?" Sakura squealed, "I can bet Takumi being very devious and naughty in bed" She dreamed and Chiyo nodded in agreement, "I mean, he's like— Ohhhh, right there!" Chiyo's speech was interrupted as her masseuse hit the right spot, she moaned and Misaki wished for death.

"You seem so tense, stressed lately?" Misaki's masseuse inquired genuinely, "A little" she confessed as the woman worked on her tense muscles and loosened her up.

"Yeah, we wanted to ask that too, are things fine, Misaki?" Sakura spoke, Chiyo nodded, "'cuz you don't look fine"

"I'm okay, just" Misaki remained silent as she waited to find the right words, "It's okay, it's all good" She said, not wanting to let out everything and cry to her heart's content. She sighed as the massage worked its wonders on her body.

"If you wanna share your thoughts and feelings, just know that we're here for you, okay?" Chiyo gave her a hug as they exited the massage parlor. "I can't help but feel that it's something between you and Takumi, but it's better if you guys sort it out yourself" Sakura said as she started rubbing her back again, Misaki sighed, "Geez, I'm not made of glass you guys" She laughed, "I'm ffiiiineee" She sung as they walked towards the showers, "Let's go, I'm hungry" Misaki said as she walked towards the showers in a hurried pace.

"Okay" The girls spoke in unison.

"We cooked" Kuuga said as he scooped Sakura in his arms, she squealed, "Really? I thought you hated cooking"

"I decided to give it a try" Kuuga confessed as he set her down.

"All he did was wash the vegetables and fetch stuff from the fridge and drawers" Tora smirked as he kissed Chiyo, "You were gone for too long"

"And all you did was cut the vegetables, into large chunks, which I had to chop again" Takumi spoke dryly as he took some strands of Misaki's hair and smelled them, "Strawberry, really?" He mused.

Misaki stuttered, "I-I better go help Mrs. Jones set the table" and went off to the island kitchen.

"We'll help too" The girls sensed her discomfort and followed behind. Takumi groaned in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair.

"How bad did you fuck up?" Kuuga asked, "The poor girl _literally_ flinched when you touched her hair. Her hair! It must be something serious, she isn't one to act so terrified" Tora observed.

"I really did it this time" Takumi confessed as he sat down on the dining table in defeat, "but I have a plan"

"Pray tell"

"Will do later, since you both play important parts in it" He smiled.

"Great" Tora face palmed. Kuuga merely laughed and Takumi placed his head on the table miserably.

"I just noticed something" Kuuga spoke seriously, Takumi lifted up his head from the table and Tora stopped laughing, "What?"

"We're all blond" He pointed his index finger to a blond mop of hair that belonged to him and grinned.

"How observant of you" Takumi deadpanned.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Kuuga" Tora face palmed.

The three couples ate lunch in silence, and talked little when it was absolutely necessary. Misaki ate her food dejectedly. She felt a bit better but nothing changed from inside.

"I think we should meet more often" Misaki spoke after desert, they were sitting in the large garden which was surrounded by various flowers. She was sitting next to Chiyo. They had put down a large blanket over the grass and sat down. Sakura was lying down, with her head in Kuuga's lap. Tora was typing something in his phone, and Takumi was sitting nearby, talking on the phone.

"I agree" Chiyo said as she gave Misaki a peach colored Rose. Misaki smiled and took it, "Let's plan an outing together" Sakura said.

"How about hiking?" Misaki said.

"I think I'll die from climbing so many rocks" Sakura said. "Then I'll carry you" Kuuga spoke next. "You're so sweet, Kuuga-kun!" She squealed and they kissed again.

"Geez, get a room" Chiyo said as she grinned.

"I agree" Misaki spoke, and all of them laughed.

"Ugh, I feel like breaking your phone" Chiyo said, as Takumi ended his call. "I just broke one yesterday, it's annoying, isn't it?" He said amusedly.

"I don't know how Misaki puts up with your phone" she said next, Misaki looked away and pretended to be making a garland out of flowers.

"I don't know how Misaki puts up with me" Takumi corrected her, and they laughed.

The two couple left in the evening, Misaki waved and told the girls she would call them later, the guys merely said good bye with jerks of head. At last, Misaki was alone with Takumi. She sat down on the couch and stared blankly at the glossy pages of the magazine sitting in her lap.

She sighed dejectedly. Takumi was on the phone, AGAIN. When was she going to get some time with him and him alone? She slumped back on the couch and closed her eyes. She felt like a puppy right now, she needed all the love and attention of Takumi. She opened her eyes as Takumi laid down in her lap. He sighed as he took off his glasses and placed them on the glass table. "I know, I hate me too" he said as he closed his eyes. Misaki said nothing, she merely ran her hands through his soft and silky blond hair.

"Takumi?" She murmured.

"Yes?" he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Uhm, how do I say this" she stopped talking for a moment, "I don't want to sleep alone tonight, if it's okay for you and if you don't have any work, can you sleep next to me tonight? I promise I won't even touch you. Just lie down next to me, it will be enough for me. You can even leave after I fall asleep." she spoke with a strained voice and smiled, which felt like a slap to his face, Takumi got up immediately. What had he done? What kind of girl should ever require permission to sleep with her boyfriend? His heart constricted painfully in his chest, his work schedule and habits had made her compromise so much that she had to even ask him to not leave her lonely for a night? You can even leave after I fall asleep? Did she consider herself as a mere source of entertainment that he would just leave when he was done? His heart broke at the sound of her broken voice. He pulled her into an embrace and hugged her tightly.

"So, will you?" She spoke with another smile that betrayed her sadness, she felt stupid to be asking for something. She wasn't a child who couldn't sleep alone. But somehow she felt that she wouldn't be able to spend the night alone tonight. Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she waited for him to speak. Maybe this was too much to ask? After all, he did have a lot of work to do, right? He was a busy man, and he required proper sleep. And she was robbing him of that.

Guilt washed over her. "But on second thoughts, I think I'll head home. I have a case to work on anyway" she laughed as she pulled away from his hug. She could spend the night working, that way she wouldn't even have to face her empty bed. She figured that after watching her friends spend time in the arms of their loved ones, maybe she felt a little envious, which was making her act impractically. She got up from the couch, and Takumi's eyes widened.

"It's getting dark, I'll text you when I reach home, okay?" Misaki said as she took out her phone and checked the time.

"No" Takumi hugged her from behind, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, "I'm not letting you go" _I will not let you go._ "Can you stay over? I'm really tired and sleepy." He inquired.

"Okay" Misaki said as she tried to hide her happiness.

"Now sleep, Misa" Takumi said as he wrapped an arm around the love of his life who lay in his arms, wearing his t-shirt that came too loose on her. She closed her eyes in content as she convinced herself that this was enough. She had asked too much of him already, this had to be enough.

"Thank you" she said as she drifted off to sleep. _This was more than enough._

 ** _Sakura* = Sakura means cherry blossom in Japanese. The Sakura trees refer to the cherry blossom trees that bloom in Japan in the spring season._**

 **I'm very excited about the next chapter, I am sure you guys will love it. You know exactly what to do to make me update faster ;)**

 **READREVIEWFAVORITEFOLLOW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Reminiscence**

 **A.N: I'm so glad that we have crossed the 100 review mark for Ups and Downs, you guys are very supportive. I hope you continue to support me with my other ongoing and future stories also. I'm glad you all could relate to this fic on a more personal level, I was shocked when I read some of the reviews, I didn't know this fic was capable enough to move some of you guys to tears! I'm ecstatic!**

 **Thank you** myyukkie **for PM ing me, and motivating me to update my stories faster.**

 **I love you guys**

 **This chapter has mentions of Episode 25 and 26 of KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA (Anime), I would suggest watching them before you read this if you haven't. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I decided to do Misaki's POV for this chapter.**

 **Link to Episode 25: watch?v=jFUJklq4ec**

 **Link to Episode 26: watch?v=vGMZm6whhoU**

 **(These links belong to youtube, just add youtube. com to it!)**

 **MISAKI's POV**

My eyes opened to an empty bed, with the blanket put over me protectively. I took if off me and sat up, _so he did leave_. I picked up the pillow from the spot next to me and held it close to me, sniffing the scent of the one who held my heart, it was the only evidence that he was there with me last night. It was like a parting gift. I felt so hollow today, much worse than last night.

I rubbed my eyes as they began to become watery and decided to move on with my day. This emotional, crying, hollow mess that had become of me this morning wasn't someone I was familiar with. I just wanted to escape this all, and the worst thing was that I didn't even have office today, because of a local festival. I didn't know what to do with myself today, so I decided to start it off my picking off my phone and checking it. I could easily lose myself in a case today, something I had decided to do last night.

To my surprise, there was a sticky note attached to the screen of my phone and I immediately knew who it was from. I peeled it off the phone and tossed the phone aside. Were sticky notes all he was left with to give me? I found myself laughing bitterly as tears streamed down my face. I felt so unsettled, this wasn't me. I never cried so freely before, but I feel like crying was the only thing that came so freely to me these days. I wiped my face with the sleeve of the shirt I was wearing. I got up from the bed and read the note as I walked towards the bathroom to fetch my sundress.

 _Good morning. Sorry, I had to leave for office, again._

 _Can you drive to me? I made a small map at the back of this note. I'll wait for you around noon. See you there. Don't forget your breakfast. I sent your clothes in the laundry, but there's a change of clothes sitting on the chair next to the bed. Don't be late. I love you._

His perfect handwriting almost mocked mine. I turned the note and saw a map neatly drawn on it. It was as flawless as the one he had drawn me in high school when he had given me his address. I tucked the note in the breast pocket of the shirt I was wearing and brushed my teeth.

I found a shopping bag sitting silently on a chair next to the large four post bed I had slept on. I took out its contents and found a beige pleated skirt and a navy blue blouse with a button down opening. I put it on without much thought and it surprisingly fit me well, as expected of my boyfriend. He had even gone shopping while I was asleep. What an alien.

I found myself smiling as I looked at myself in the mirror. The pleated skirt made me remember my high school uniform. I haven't worn a pleated skirt in a very long time. It wasn't too short, or too long. Just right. It ended somewhere around my mid-thigh region. I put on matching ballet shoes I found in another bag sitting next to this one. They were very cute. I decided to let my hair open and brushed them, I wore a nude lipstick and applied a little eye liner.

I went down in the living room with the note in my hand and my clutch in another. There was nobody to be found. No maids, no Mrs. Jones. No Cedric. I went to the kitchen and found a plate of omelet rice sitting on the kitchen counter, waiting for me. As soon as I took a spoonful in my mouth I knew that Takumi had cooked this. The food was warm which meant that he hadn't left for too long. I enjoyed my meal as I remembered the times he used to cook the same recipe in Maid Latte, my part time workplace.

The morning was turning out to be better and better for me as I drove leisurely out of the Walker mansion. I turned on the radio and the song "This is how we do" of Katy Perry was playing. I hummed as I drove according to the map I had stuck on the steering wheel.

"This is how we do, yeah" I laughed to myself as I found the address easily. I found myself waiting in queue of the parking lot. Okay, this must be some big event that Takumi was probably invited to. The parking had started half a mile before the actual venue. I slowly paced throw the huge line. It probably took me like forty minutes to get through the line. But I didn't mind. I was cheerful. I was happy.

"Your name, Miss?" A man dressed in formal attire inquired as I reached the parking lot.

"Misaki Ayuzawa" I said.

He went through the list and I could swear I saw his eyes widen for a moment. This was certainly awkward for me.

"Right this way ma'am" He said very formally as he literally bowed. I smiled back as I drove away and found myself in the VIP parking. This was getting weird. Why was I getting special treatment?

I walked through the lined carpet which led to the main event. I spotted many high school couples and groups of teenagers walking to the main event just like me. I walked further and almost gasped as I saw the banners of Yumesaki High school Annual Festival. I walked towards it with a smile, this was the same place where Sakura, Shizuko, and I had gone to along with Takumi. This was a special place to me. This was the place where I had confessed to Takumi for the first time. Where I had confessed my own feelings to myself. Where we shared our first proper kiss. I blushed red as I remembered everything that had happened that day.

I didn't know why Takumi had told me to come here, it just might have been a coincidence. I walked inside and looked at the grand festival. It was better than the last time I had come here. There were various stalls of food and activities. The decorations were exquisite. _It must have taken them an entire year for preparations_ , I thought. I was given the brochures of various stalls as I made myself in.

"The Yumesaki High Press club is back with their hourly update" a male voice echoed through the campus and a few girly voices followed. There were large screens placed all over which displayed the footage from various stalls and the main stage. I looked at the screens, just like others.

"The Inauguration of the Yumesaki High Annual Festival was successful as our chief guest, Mr. Takumi Walker graced us with his presence and cut the ribbon to start the festival. We are thankful to him for coming and taking the time out from his very busy schedule" A girl followed, "We are so honored to be graced by the presence of such a huge name in the business industry. Mr. Walker has inspired us to work to our full potential and do our best. It's not every day we see the CEO of The Walker Corporation with our own eyes" some girls followed, "Kya! He's so handsome, he could easily become a huge successful supermodel or actor" some awes followed and I face palmed. "But I'm sure he doesn't want to be an actor or a supermodel, Mr. Walker is very driven and he loves his work. With this update, we thank him for coming once again as the festival commences"

A male voice spoke, "Later today, UxMishi band is back to Yumesaki High to perform for the first time in the last few years. The UxMishi band, which is led by Kuuga Sakurai, was originally a band formed by the students of our high school which became popular in Tokyo and now they're famous in all over Asia. The UxMishi band has recently returned from tour and will play today in the Yumesaki festival! Don't miss out their performance! With this, we conclude the hourly update! Stay tuned. I am Yusuke from The press club, See you all later!"

I sighed as the update finished, they had shown footages in which I saw Takumi cutting the ribbon. The festival commenced and he exchanged a few handshakes with some people which I assumed were the school management. He wore a navy blue three piece suit and looked as charming as ever with his hair pushed back neatly. He gave a speech later on and wore his signature smile which always made me weak in the knees. I looked away as I slurped the juice I had bought. How was I going to find him in such a crowded place?

I dialed his number as I stood in front of some random game stall, it went straight to voice mail, "Where are you?" I spoke dejectedly and cut the call. It was useless to call him, he must be busy right now. Finding him was almost next to impossible unless I tried to contact the security and told them I was his girlfriend, which I didn't want to. I slurped my drink lackadaisically as I looked around, it was best if I just enjoyed myself alone. I remembered that the UxMishi was here, which meant that Kuuga was here, which also meant that Sakura was here too. I wished I could find her right now, but I knew she must be busy, being the band manager, either that or they were busy banging each other in some classroom. I shuddered as perverted images came to mind. Ugh, what am I doing here?

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voice, I turned around and saw him standing in front of him.

Takumi.

My heart almost stopped.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing here?!" I shrieked as I looked at him, in a denim jeans, a white button down shirt and messy hair, he never looked more mesmerizing. He had kebabs in his hand as he smirked and put one in my mouth, "Tasty, right?" He said as he took the juice cup from my hands and slurped it. "Nice"

"What are you doing here?! Aren't people looking for you!?" I spoke after I ate the stupid kebab, which was delicious. It reminded me of the last time when we were in the festival, he had shoved a kebab in my mouth.

"They're looking for the CEO guy, and I'm just Misa-Chan's boyfriend" He pouted as he patted my head and gave me back my juice. I blushed at his comment, "Stupid, Where did you change?! What will you do if they find out you're missing?" I freaked out, why was he so reckless?

"I've got some tricks up my sleeve" He winked at me and held my hand, "Let's go" He spoke.

"And where is your security?" I spoke, I was literally freaking out at the outcomes and Takumi was humming some song tune which annoyed me.

"They don't know I'm here" he said as he put on black cat ears on me, "These suit you, we'll take these" He spoke to the stall keeper as he handed him some money.

"What the hell?!" I took off the stupid ears, "Aren't you worried? They'll go berserk when they find out you're missing!" I panicked.

"You're thinking too much. Besides, I was bored of sitting between old people, what was I supposed to do there when you're here?" He pouted and gave me a puppy dog smile, I looked away when it worked, "F-Fine!"

We passed by some posters of the festival. I saw Takumi's face on it, he looked and serious and intimidating in the picture, the exact opposite to the person who was walking with me hand in hand, I stopped as I looked at his alter-image. Takumi raised an eyebrow, "What? Don't tell me you like that guy more than you like me" He pouted like a stupid child as he pointed at his picture.

"I hate both of you" I laughed, he was acting like a five year old.

"Ouch, but you know that I love you" He said tenderly as he kissed my cheek, "No PDA!" I said as I pushed him off me.

We walked to an automatic photo booth, Takumi stopped as he put on the cat ears on my head when I wasn't looking. He ushered me inside and we clicked some photos. I stood there timidly and Takumi was his absolute charming self. He wrapped an arm around me just when the photo was clicked. He did a few other things like kissing me randomly as soon as the camera flashed. I face palmed as I smacked his head. I was mortified as I saw the photos when they came out of the booth. My face heated up as Takumi took the photos and kept them as if they were some kind of treasure to him.

I took off the stupid cat ears for the tenth time, and Takumi put them on me again. I sighed in defeat as I put them on "There is no winning, is there?" I said to him with a sigh.

"You already won my heart, body and soul" He spoke as he kissed my hair, "Too cheesy" I laughed as I walked towards another booth.

"Perverted Misa-Chan" Takumi grinned and I raised an eyebrow, I had led us to a pocky game booth. It reminded me of one time we had played the pocky ***** game and I had ended kissing him—more like making out, in the student council room. I turned bright red in embarrassment "Wrong stall, let's go!" I yelled hurriedly as I tried to drag him out, and failed miserably.

 **(Pocky: a long stick of chocolate, popular in Japan.)**

"I remember playing something similar with you in high school" He winked at me "So, prez, Are you up for another challenge? I remember you hated losing back then"

"Shut up! We're not playing that perverted game in front of public!"

"So, you're saying that I'll win easily?" He spoke thoughtfully as he took a packet of pocky from the stall owner.

"Tch, Bring it on. I'll make you regret it!" I yelled at him without much thought.

"The rules are simple, you both will bite the ends of the pocky stick and begin eating from both end. The one who pulls away first loses. Good luck!" A girl said as she looked at Takumi with a love-struck expression.

I looked at Takumi, who had ignored the girl, he had a pocky stick in between his lips as he looked at me with a seductive smile, I blushed as I held out the other end with my own lips. The pervert took out his iPhone and clicked a few photos, much to my embarrassment.

"3

2

1,

Begin!"

The girl squealed and the game begun. I focused entirely on the task at hand and looked at the stick. I had to act fast, else I was sure to lose. He bit the stick with an amused expression on his face. I glared at him as I bit my end. His eyes held a bemused expression which felt as if he was mocking me, challenging me. Damn it, I leaned in as the length of the stick began decreasing. Takumi pulled me closer using his hand around my waist. I placed my hands on his chest as he stick was now becoming smaller and smaller. People were looking at us, and I was embarrassed, Takumi raised a fine eyebrow at me as he smirked, I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. So, I pulled him closer and my hands reached his blond hair. I ate the remaining piece of the pocky and kissed him on the lips.

I lost myself as I kissed him deeper, the surroundings barely bothered me anymore. I heard a few cheers and squeals in the background but I didn't care. I had won, I was happy. I looked at him with a huge grin plastered on my face after we pulled apart. We hadn't kissed in ages, and this kiss ignited something inside me. I looked at Takumi with a small blush after I regained my breath. He looked mesmerized, with a cute spacey smile on his face.

"She won" the both attendant girl said in defeat, and I laughed as I took my prize, which was a packet of pocky. I dragged Takumi out of the booth with my hand, he was still in a daze, with a tender loving smile plastered on his face. I blushed red, "W-Well, it seems like I won, again" I spoke softly as we walked.

"I really am completely defeated by you" he said with a chuckle as he ran a hand through his hair. I looked at him with a smile, nothing mattered right now. It was just me and him, in our little bubble. I couldn't help but kiss him on the cheek, he was so cute.

"Your kisses are lethal" He accused as he placed his palms over his heart as if he was hurt, I laughed, "You alien"

"Your alien" He spoke as he pulled out another pocky stick from the packet which I won, "Another game?" He said.

"Was losing twice not enough?" I snickered as I smacked his shoulder playfully.

"It's never enough with you" he said sinisterly as he trapped me behind a stall, I pushed him away "What are you doing?"

"I want to do unspeakable things to you" he confessed, I looked away as I tried to distract him, "H-Hey, it's that game! Look!" he turned and I ran away from his hold. I stuck my tongue out and walked towards the main game of the festival.

Takumi groaned as he ran his hand through his hair, he followed me dejectedly, "Which game?"

"This" I spoke, his lips curved into a smile as he read the banner out loud, "The ultimate couples challenge! Do you think that your love will survive?" I remembered being dragged to this game by Takumi the last time. We had to walk hand in hand and complete the tasks presented before us without letting go of each other's hand, there were various games involved like tennis, noodle eating, treasure hunts, etc. A time limit was involved and the couple which finished all the tasks without breaking any rules won, we had won the game the last time and were given passes to the after event. We were dressed as Romeo and Juliet the last time.

We went inside hand in hand, a group of teenagers dressed in red dressed with heart patterns greeted us, and they recited the rules to us which were the same as before.

"Your names please?" a girl inquired as she wrote on some notebook.

"Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi" He said nonchalantly, why had he used Usui? Maybe he didn't want to conceal his identity. A middle aged woman, who was the sponsor of the event, came walking to us, "Excuse me, could you be a couple who has participated before?" She showed me a picture of us on the night of the festival a couple of years ago. We were dressed as Romeo and Juliet. Takumi nodded, "We were high scholars back then"

"Amazing, we have old champions here!" the lady yelled and we were surrounded by a crowd of people. I face palmed in embarrassment, I looked at Takumi, who was enjoying this.

"Let's play" He spoke in my ear suggestively and I shuddered. We were presented by a pair of handcuffs, "Why this?" I asked.

"Oh! They rules have changed, to prevent cheating, the couple are tied together with these handcuffs. And you can take these home too!" she chirped. I looked at her, high school has definitely changed.

"I could put them to use" Takumi regarded me with a perverted grin, _that kinky bastard_ , I looked away, "Shut up!"

My right hand and Takumi's left hand was tied together with handcuffs. I was wearing another heart shaped pendant, just like the one I got previously.

"Let's get this done" I sighed as we stood at the starting point, "Don't slow me down, okay?" Takumi said with a mocking grin, "AS IF!" I yelled at him and began walking fast. The first stop was a noodle stall where we had to eat a huge bowl of ramen noodles within five minutes. I picked up a chopstick as soon as I sat, "Open your mouth" I said to him and he complied, "I'm a lucky man" he mused as I shoved noodles in his face.

"Ouch, they're hot" He said with a pout. I sighed as I blew air over the noodles and fed him, "Much better, honey" he winked.

The next stall was badminton, which had been table tennis before. We easily defeated our competitors, after winning that game, we were walking towards the next stop when a man stopped us, "Excuse me, what is your name?" He inquired.

"Usui Takumi" Takumi spoke in fluent Japanese, he looked at him skeptically, "Why?"

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else, you have a very striking resemblance to the chief guest. Everyone is looking for him" I flinched, Takumi remained monotonous, "Tch, I'm a college student. Isn't the chief guest British?"

"I suppose you're right. He wouldn't even know Japanese, sorry" he apologized and walked away, I sighed in relief, "See? That was a close call, PEOPLE ARE LOOKING FOR YOU" I yelled at him as I scolded him. He chuckled, "You worry too much; I just have to be back for the evening speech after the UxMishi concert"

"So you planned this all along, didn't you? Even Kuuga is here" I accused him.

"It's just a coincidence" He promised as we walked towards another stop.

"Congratulations, you've won the game, Again!" Sparkles and confetti were thrown along with rose petals as Takumi held a gift card. Tickets for the after event, again. The handcuffs were taken off and Takumi took them with a smirk and put them inside the gift bag which we had won.

"The UxMishi concert is about to start" I read from the board which contained all event related information.

 _As the sky turns madder red_

"Let's go" Takumi said as he took me to a secluded area. He was getting surrounded by girls, which made me feel uncomfortable in ways I couldn't begin to fathom. He patted my head as we sat down in the staircase. I leaned against him as we listened to the music. Kuuga's voice echoed throughout the campus, it was the same song he had played the last time in the festival.

 _It's time for that sad season again_

I looked at Takumi's back, he was standing with his face away from me, and there was a phone call. But it didn't bother me anymore, it was only one phone call which he had attended, so it must have been important. I smiled lazily as I hugged my knees while sitting on the stairs.

 _On such an afternoon_

 _I want to go back_

 _To the time when I first met you_

A day spent with him had made me remember a lot of things that I was beginning to forget, I almost forgot, that I was Ayuzawa Misaki, and he was Takumi Usui, and together, we could go through anything and everything. I smiled to myself as I looked at a temporary tattoo we both had gotten on the top of our hands, my tattoo said, "His" and his spoke, "her" I laughed, it was utterly stupid, but it was special.

 _My heart is beating so fast_

 _Even now it's still tightening up_

Takumi turned to face me after his phone call ended, he kept the phone in his pocket and looked at me amusedly, "I wonder what's going on in your head" He said as he patted my head, I got up and walked towards him.

 _I knew it since then_

 _I don't want to lose this precious memory_

I took off the cat ears and put them on his head, he looked flawless even in stupid cat ears. "I was just thinking how these would look on you" I clicked his picture and kept my phone back, I laughed as he pulled me closer.

 _I don't want to say goodbye, for a second time_

"Well, how do I look then?" He chuckled. I wrapped my arms around his neck lovingly, "Like a supermodel" I said and captured his lips into a kiss as the song ended.

 _Later that day…_

"With that, I would like to conclude my speech. Thank you for having me." Takumi spoke in the podium. He stepped down and sat on his designated seat. I sat in the fifth row from the end in the main auditorium. I had easily found Sakura, we chatted about trivial things and strolled around. I saw Takumi looking at me discreetly during his speech. It seems like he had easily found me in such a large crowd of people.

He was back in his attire—three piece royal blue suit and neatly pushed back hair. He spoke in fluent English with no traces of Japanese accent and fooled hundreds of people. To them, he was a rich CEO of Walker Corporation who lavishly strolled the festival with the management and gave his remarks. His security followed him everywhere and kept the paparazzi at bay. He smiled formally for photographs and gave his autographs when asked for. He was the epitome of perfection—neat blond hair and emerald eyes. But the world didn't know him, like I did. I knew him so intimately, and I felt pride for being in love with such a sweet and kind man. He was my Takumi—messy blond hair and mischievous emerald eyes. And I loved him for everything he was, good and bad.

"Look at that" I heard the voice of Chiyo teasing me, I looked up and found her sitting in the row in front of me, "You were here too?!" I asked, so this was planned all along.

"You should've seen that smile plastered on your face" Tora laughed he wrapped an arm around Chiyo's shoulders.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" I asked them. Sakura laughed and so did Tora and Chiyo, "It was merely a coincidence" Kuuga walked inside, wearing his disguise which consisted of nerdy glasses, a check shirt and black pants. To me, he didn't look that different to what he looked like on stage, but I guess the girls didn't recognize him like that. His body guard was behind as we all got up to leave.

"This calls for a celebration" Tora spoke as he pulled out a glass of wine. What was with him and alcohol?

"Don't get my girlfriend drunk" Takumi was back as he placed his chin on my shoulder. I reached out for his hair and ruffled them. His combed hair were now messy, just like always, Sakura squealed, "kyaa! SO cute!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I told Sakura as I sipped my wine.

"Okay, We have an after event to attend" Takumi winked at everyone, and they all got up to leave from the guest room Takumi was allotted with, It was as if they all were passing some secret messages around and I wasn't invited to play the game. I felt left out.

"Have fun" They all spoke in unison as we exited the room, Cedric followed us behind with another bodyguard.

"Take the back door, the press is right outside" Another man spoke and Takumi nodded as he dragged me behind.

"Will it be okay? They'll recognize you" I spoke worriedly as we walked in the corridor which looked like it had been emptied specially for us.

"We don't have to hide" He said with a smile as he led me to a small alley, we walked through it, avoiding all ways of getting spotted. He was a fucking celebrity for god's sake, I sighed. "Why are you so famous?" I said tiredly.

"I wonder that too" he said softly as he lifted me up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? IF ANYONE SAW US, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DAMAGE THIS WILL DO TO YOUR IMAGE?" I yelled and kicked, but he didn't set me down.

"You just worry too much" He laughed, "News flash: Takumi Walker kidnaps a lawyer and sexually harasses her. The real face of the young CEO revealed" I spoke in a fat man's voice and he laughed, I giggled as he set me down.

"Do I look like a rapist?" he said as he pointed to himself, _A very handsome rapist_ , I said mentally with a sigh, he opened the door to what I assumed was a classroom. But it wasn't. It was another alley which led somewhere outside. It was dark so I couldn't see properly. I assumed that we were not in the campus of the Yumesaki High School anymore.

"You _are_ a rapist" I laughed as I corrected him. I walked outside while laughing and stopped as I looked at my surroundings. It was a small garden with roses blooming everywhere. The trees were decorated with glittery lights and there were rose petals aligned with candles that read I love you. Cheesy and Romantic, nothing over the top, but not any less, this was definitely Takumi's doing. I looked at him with wide eyes, "This. You. When?" I struggled to find the right words as I touched a string of small lights that cascaded down from the tree branch, like many others.

"Do you like it?" He inquired with a smile, I looked at him in awe.

"Of course I like it" I blurted out with a blush, I turned away as I knelt down to pick up a rose, "When did you even do this?"

"I wanted to apologize to you for being a jerk" He ran a hand through his hair, he struggled to find the right words, "I've made you compromise more than any girl should. I made you wait when I shouldn't have. I left you alone and lonely. I was selfish" He bent down to my level. I stared at him with wide eyes, I sat down as I held the rose close to my heart, "I've been selfish too, I wanted to keep you all to myself when I couldn't. I guess, I could've been more understanding" I confessed as I touched his cheek, "I'm sorry".

He closed his eyes, as if taking in everything I said, his voice was almost broken, "No. It was my fault. I stood you up that day when I promised I would take you out, it broke my heart when I found out you had stayed up all night waiting for me. I acted like a jealous teenager when I saw you with that insignificant boy"

"Shintani" I corrected him.

"Right, yes, Shintani. I guess I had missed you so terribly and when I saw him spending time with you when I couldn't, something inside me snapped. I'm really sorry for that" he said as he looked at me apologetically, "and every time I tried to make it up to you, something or the other would happen and I—I" his voice turned bitter, angry, as if he was mad at himself.

"You know, I've been unreasonable too" I spoke next as tears streamed down my face, "I don't know why I always felt this hollow feeling when you left, I just didn't want to feel alone. I'm not this emotional when it comes to other things, but you, you make me a mess. I always spent my time running away from you back in high school, which is funny because now, I can't even imagine my life without you" I pressed my forehead against his chest, " _What will I do if you left?_ "

"Why would I leave? I'd be stupid to leave my happiness and my life, wouldn't I?" Takumi said as he pushed me down on the grass and kissed my forehead.

"I hate you" I said and got up.

"I love you more" He said amusedly.

"So, I guess everything's sorted out now, right?" I said as I looked up at the lights that were decorated over the trees and bushes of flowers. I was awed by his gesture.

"One more thing" He said and I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"What?" I looked down and turned around to face him. I was flabbergasted.

"I know things haven't been the greatest lately and I've been a huge jerk, and this was very rushed so I apologize if this isn't how you probably envisioned this, but still" he paused, smiled and continued again, "Will you, Ayuzawa Misaki, the love of my life and the girl of my dreams, marry me? I promise to keep you warm and safe, make amazing food for you, carry you over my shoulder when you protest, make love to you, give it to you just how you want it even when you act like you don't, keep your bed warm, and take care of you through thick and thin. I'll even eat your cooked food happily. So, will you marry me?"

He looked at me with a dazzling smile. There he was, my prince charming, on one knee, down with a diamond ring. I could only gape at him. I didn't expect this. I did NOT expect this today. I took two steps back as I looked at him, he was so beautiful. I was crying again as I ran towards him, literally. I captured his lips as soon as I landed in his arms. My tears fell down on his cheek and he chuckled, "Of course I'll marry you, alien" I said after I caught my breath. His face lighted up brighter than the lights on the trees, brighter than the candles, brighter than the moon, the stars, everything. "I'm the luckiest man alive" He said as he kissed me all over my face. We were lying down in the grass and I was on top of him, "This was perfect" I spoke as he put a diamond ring on me. "At last I put a diamond on you, now you're mine" He spoke darkly as he kissed my neck lovingly, "That's scary, you know" I spoke while laughing.

"I'm sorry if this is not how you imagined your proposal, it was very rushed" he repeated as he turned us over, he was on top of me as I saw him smile nervously. He ran a hand through his hair. "I never wanted a big proposal to begin with. This is perfect, just us two. But still, you did do a lot!" I smacked his shoulder, "How much money did you waste in all this!?" I scolded him, "Stupid"

He laughed as he buried his face in my neck, "You don't have to worry about money, which is precisely why I work" he spoke.

I thought crossed my mind and I immediately sat up, he looked at me questioningly, "What about our families?!" I freaked out. Mom didn't know anything about this. Dad is gonna freak out!

"I had asked your mother for your hand when we were seventeen, before leaving for England" He looked at me amusedly and waited for my reaction.

"WH-WHAT?!" I shrieked. That was seven fucking years ago!?

"My mom knew this" I glared at him, "How could she trust you so easily!?"

"Because I'm a very charming gentleman" He said as he laid a palm over his chest in respect, "and I knew you were the one from the start" He smiled.

I was silent. We had just begun dating back then, how could he have been so sure? I bit my lip, "You're too perfect for me"

He laughed, "YOU are too perfect for me, Ayuzawa" He ruffled my hair, "Misaki Walker, I like the sound of that" He kissed my hair.

"Hold your horses" I placed my palm over his face, "Have you told your family?"

"Their opinion does not matter" He spoke disregarding his grandfather, Richard and step-brother Gerard, "But I will have to inform them, and propose formally too" He spoke dryly.

"Formally?"

"After I've asked your father for your hand, a formal proposal will follow, then the engagement party, blah blah, meeting the relatives, It's a long road" He said as he pulled me into his arms, "But for now, I just want you all to myself" He hugged me possessively. I laughed, "What if my dad says no?"

"Then I'll work my magic on him too" He winked. I face palmed.

"You know, this is really beautiful" I spoke as I looked at the ring which was on my fingers, a simple platinum band with a huge diamond in the center and small emerald ones at the either sides, it was simple, yet so unique.

"It had been sitting in my closet, mocking me for the last three months" He said as he looked in front, we were driving back to his house.

"Three months? That long?!" I stared at the ring.

"I couldn't find the perfect moment, and then things started going downhill" He confessed as he placed his hand over mine.

"I love you" The words slipped off my lips with such ease that I was baffled at my own self.

"I love you too" He said as he pulled in the Walker Mansion. Cedric opened the door for me, "Congratulations" He showed me his rare genuine smiles, I blushed "So, you knew too?"

"Of course, Milady" He bowed. I waited for Takumi and we walked inside together.

I yawned as I walked inside the large mahogany doors. It was dark, strange. I looked at Takumi, who lifted me up like I was some princess. He walked to the living room, the lights were off and I found my four friends, yelling Congratulations. The room was very lavishly decorated. I looked at them as Tora popped a champagne bottle. I was set down, Sakura hugged me tight. Chiyo clicked our pictures.

"Congratulations, Misaki! We all are engaged now!" She yelled in enthusiasm, "I'm so happy that we are in sync!"

"I guess we are" I said sheepishly. "WAIT, you guys knew all about this!?" I pointed an accusing finger at them.

"It was a very convenient coincidence that's all" Everyone snickered.

Chiyo hugged me next, "How was it"

"Perfect" I breathed with a happy sigh. They all laughed, "So, on a scale from 1 to 10, how cheesy was it?" Tora said as he clinked champagne glasses with me, I grinned, "10"

"I knew you were the romantic sappy type" Kuuga teased Takumi, Tora put his arm around Takumi's shoulder, "Look at you, who would've thought the cold and intimidating Takumi Walker would turn out to be a cheesy lover" Tora laughed.

"Who would've thought the great womanizer, Igarashi Tora would be wrapped around Chiyo's finger" Takumi winked at Chiyo. Tora looked away with humph!

"Who would've thought we would agree to marry these five year olds someday" Sakura spoke as she sipped her drink with a pout.

"Hear, hear!" Chiyo laughed.

"I agree" I nodded with a sigh.

 _Misaki Walker, huh…_

 **A.N: This might very well be the last chapter of Ups and Downs, I do not know, since I haven't decided any further. What are your thoughts? I think I kinda wanna do a sequel where they all are married or maybe an epilogue, or maybe continue this story…I can't decide…ugh. Anyhow, I enjoyed writing this a lot. Thank you for the MASSIVE love and support.**

 **READ REVIEW FAVOURITE FOLLOW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: How much does an engagement change things?**

 **A.N: When I first started writing this fic, it was only meant to be a one shot. A short story that I wrote to distract my writer's block regarding "A promise of forever". But when I received the huge and positive response for this one shot (Hell, ups and downs has a better response than a promise of forever as of now!), I decided it to make it a proper story, having five six chapters more or less. But now that I wrote the last chapter, Reminiscence, thinking that it was a fitting end to this snippet. I realized a few things:**

· **A review that I really liked, by Lety Lee, made me nod in approval as I read through the fine analysis presented by you. Please continue to place your opinion about the chapters in future as well (English isn't my first language either!). I wasn't sure what to do about ups and downs, whether I should end it, add an epilogue, make a sequel, or just continue since I hadn't thought this story would develop this far. But now that I've realized, Ups and Downs has a lot of potential and support, which shouldn't be wasted.**

· **Thank you, everyone who reviewed and PM'd , for making me realize I needed to continue this.**

· **We should keep in mind that every relationship has its ups and downs (the main theme of this story) and Takumi -Misaki have just gotten engaged. It doesn't mean they won't face any more complications in future.**

· **You guys are getting wayyyyyy ahead of yourself. Babies and Marriage! They just got engaged, guys! They don't even live together yet. And let's not forget their parents will be involved too. They didn't elope so they HAVE to get approval from their parents. Real life is not that simple guys.**

· **Misaki Ayuzawa is not a softie, just because Takumi put a ring on her, doesn't mean that she would accept intolerable behavior by Takumi. Sure, they shared their feelings openly after the festival but it doesn't mean everything is sorted out. Besides, Takumi and Misaki aren't OFFICIALLY engaged, they're just engaged. There's a difference. Official engagement involves parents, relatives, media (In Takumi's case), grandparents, and a whole lot of drama. Takumi may not care about what the world thinks, but these things have to be done sooner or later.**

· **It's so heartwarming to know that you guys really like this story. (To the ones who teared up while reading this) Please don't cry!**

· **I'm continuing this story, college be damned, research work be damned, but other stories may not be damned! So make sure you check them out!**

 **Sorry for such a long note, I just had to voice this out. Anyway, the next update of Ups and Downs is here!**

The sound of typing echoed through the room, which was otherwise silent. Moonlight peeked through the huge floor to ceiling windows in the large bedroom and illuminated the room. Takumi's face shone as the brightness of his laptop was reflected in the lenses of his spectacles as he typed an important document.

 _Buzz…_

 _Buzz…_

 _Buzz…_

"Takumi, I think your phone is buzzing" A sound came from the bathroom which made him look away from the laptop screen. But he spoke nothing.

The shower stopped running sometime later. Misaki stepped out wearing her signature shorts and a loose t-shirt. Her wet hair stuck to her face and neck and she grumbled irritably as she pushed them back. She look worriedly in the direction of a mop of blond hair that was too busy in work. She frowned. "You always scold me for overworking, but when it comes to you…" she sighed "Takumi?"

He suddenly looked up, with wide eyes, he didn't realize she was here. "Yes, Misaki" he spoke as he placed the laptop next to himself on the bed mattress.

"You need to sleep, Takumi" she reprimanded him as she dried her hair using a towel.

"Yes, Misaki" he spoke, hurriedly, as he typed more.

"Usui" she sighed as she climbed on the bed, the mattress dipped as her knee sunk in the soft material and she crawled up.

"Takumi" she said again. A vein popped on her forehead when he didn't reply.

"You damned idiot!" She yelled at him, he was startled again—wide eyed.

"Sorry" he said as he pushed the laptop away with a small smile and pulled her head in his lap "How is my favorite girl?"

"I'm not your pet" she said sleepily as he began running his fingers through her wet hair. She lifted her palm up and stared at the sparkling ring sitting on her ring finger "You shouldn't overwork yourself" she said with another sigh.

"I'll try my best not to" he soothed as he kept massaging her hair, making her sleepy "Just give me ten minutes"

"I'm waiting, and counting" said Misaki as she sat up and looked at him. "Ten minutes" she said looking at the watch that read 11:45pm. She picked up a file sitting on the night stand "I'll go through this in the meantime"

"Okay" said Takumi as he picked up his MacBook again and began typing again.

At 12:53am, Takumi closed his laptop. With a sigh, he took off his spectacles and placed them on the nightstand. He looked at Misaki, who was asleep awkwardly with a file hooked in her lap. He smiled as he got up to keep his laptop and her file on the glass table. After doing so, he came back to his beloved and made her lie down more comfortably. He pushed her now-dry hair back and planted a small kiss on her forehead. He laid next to her and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Ayuzawa"

…

…

…

…

 **The next day,**

Misaki typed happily in her laptop at work, she was happy these days. Ever since she got 'engaged', her smile stayed on longer than it ever did and she found herself smiling and laughing when she normally used to scowl. She finished typing and adjusted her ring in such a way that the diamond was moved inside her palm. Nobody knew of her engagement yet and she planned to keep it that way as long as she could. People were meddlesome and she sure didn't want anyone's nose in her business as of now. She would deal with all that later.

"Misaki!"

Speaking of people…

Misaki sighed and straightened up her back, she went back to her professional mode and cleared her throat, "Yes?"

"How have you been?!" Ayame placed her tote on the chair opposite to Misaki and sighed dramatically "What a day…"

"I have been fine" Misaki smiled awkwardly, why was she acting as if they hadn't met in ages?

"We haven't met in ages!" She said with a pout as she took the glass of water sitting on the working table.

"You see me all the time" Misaki explained. Why was she fussing so much? She really didn't know how the minds of normal girls worked.

"Well, I do see you. But I haven't seen-seen you ever since our night out" Ayame brought her face closer to that of Misaki in a secretive manner, as if she was talking about some secret "Speaking of our failed night out, how is your boyfriend? He seemed really, really pissed off. Like really pissed" she stopped shushing as sat back on her chair with a worried face on.

"We're fine, really" Misaki said with another smile, thinking about her perverted outer-space alien.

"Wow what's that dreamy smile playing on your lips? Are you hiding something?" Ayame continued to grill the poor girl and embarrassed her to no end. "What the, There is no dreamy smile playing on my face!" Misaki retorted and clenched her right hand into her fist under the desk, afraid that Ayame would catch a glimpse at her ring.

"Okay, Okay, whatever you say" Ayame looked at her fingernails as she slumped back on her chair "How long till you're done for the day?"

"An hour more, you should probably head home. Sorry" Misaki smiled apologetically, she still had a few mails to send.

"Alrighty then, see you around Misa" chirped Ayame and got up to leave.

"Don't you always?" Misaki smiled awkwardly as she waved and exhaled a deep breath as soon as she left.

Takumi tried to manage a smile as he stood in the center surrounded by white walls. The flash of the camera and the unnecessary wind annoyed him to no end. But he stood still, and gave the photographer a charming professional smile.

"Very well, Mr. Walker! You really have everything that takes to be a supermodel" The lady photographer praised as she looked at the photographs she just had clicked. "I mean, look at these photographs, you make the professional models look like amateurs!"

Takumi smiled as he loosened his tie and took a bottle of water from one of the assistants. "I'm glad to be of any help"

"You're going to be amazing on this month's cover of Time! Takumi Walker, the enigma bachelor who has stolen so many hearts!" The photographer continued her rants and Takumi sighed with a secretive smile on his face _. Bachelor, my ass_ , he thought. He didn't aim to steal hearts of other girls…All he wanted was his Misa. A hearty chuckle escaped his lips as he ran a hand through his hair, he had unbuttoned the top two buttons of his crisp white shirt he wore under a charcoal fitted suit. The photographers around him didn't lose this chance and took sizzling photos of the charismatic man without his knowledge.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend. Thank you for having me" Takumi spoke as he picked up his sunglasses and put them on.

As Takumi left the building after mesmerizing a whole group of photographers, his assistant looked at the lady photographer and spoke in a no nonsense manner "There are a few papers you need to sign in declaration that the photographs that you clicked will not be misused in any way whatsoever and will not be published in any other magazine, newspaper or tabloid without Mr. Walker's consent. Also, you do not hold the rights to post any of these on any forms social media whatsoever. You also do not hold any rights to keep the photographs after the photo is published in Time magazine. The Walker Corporation would also like to request a copy of the photographs clicked today, even the random and candid shots you took of Mr. Walker without his knowledge. Given this is the first time Mr. Walker has agreed to do a photo-shoot, we want to make sure that these photos aren't misused in any way."

"Uh…Wow" the photographer almost gaped at the man, and would have laughed at his face if it weren't for his seriousness and the black suit clad men standing in the background. Now she understood how the press or social media never managed to get any photographs of him. She felt really happy on being able to get so many shots of Takumi Walker. The man was such a mystery, there was a cryptic force that drew everyone towards him. Damn it, now she would have to give away such precious photographs. She sighed as she nodded and signed her name.

"Aren't you guys being too creepy with this legal stuff anyway? I mean, Mr. Walker was totally cool with the photo-shoot" She talked about Takumi as she looked at the photographs in awe.

"It is merely our job, ma'am. We are sorry for the inconvenience but it is something that must be done. Mr. Walker plays no role in this. His publicist takes care of such matters."

"Okay" the woman sighed, thinking about how lucky Takumi Walker's girlfriend would be. The world surely needs more of such men, doesn't it?

Misaki~ _I just got free from work, heading to my apartment now. How was your day, you alien?_

Takumi~ _Lock the doors from inside. My day was okay, I just came back from a photo-shoot…Looking forward to seeing you, Misa-Chan~_

Misaki~ _I am not a child! And don't Misa-Chan me, you idiot!_

Takumi~ _Okay, Misa-Chan~_

Misaki~ _You alien! What are you doing anyway?_

Takumi~ _Just in a meeting._

Misaki~ _What the hell!? Concentrate on your work!_

Takumi~ _How can I concentrate on anything else when you're around, Mi-sa-ki? I thought we already established that, love ;)_

Misaki threw her phone somewhere in her purse. Leave it to Takumi to text in the middle of an important meeting. She walked inside her kitchen to grab something to eat. The sound of the doorbell ringing made her get out of the kitchen and step towards her door.

"Y-You!"

"Shouldn't you be happier to see me?"

Misaki stared at him, flabbergasted. Wasn't he supposed to be busy right now?

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She slammed the door shut after letting him inside. She glared at him when she heard a chuckle coming from him. Takumi pulled her by the waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I just had to see you" he sighed as he sat down on the couch and pulled Misaki on his lap. He exhaled tiredly causing Misaki to shiver.

"You idiot, I thought you were in a meeting"

"I was" he nodded after lifting his face up. Misaki shifted from his lap and sat down next to him. She handed him a bottle of water which Takumi happily accepted.

"Then?"

"Then nothing. I got sick of it and left" Takumi replied in an impassive tone and placed the water bottle on the table after quenching his thirst.

"You can't just leave like that!" Misaki argued with wide eyes.

"Of course I can, Misa Chan, don't worry so much" Takumi smiled as he pulled her head and placed it in his lap again, Misaki struggled, but gave up since Takumi refused to move. "So, how was Misa-Chan's day?"

"I-It was okay! Don't be weird!" Misaki blushed red at his proximity, there were butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't help but show a small smile of her own.

Takumi merely chuckled, her smile warmed up his heart in an in-explainable way after all. "So, when are you finally moving with me?"

"Never"

Takumi pouted "You're not fair, shouldn't we be living together by now?" he made a sulking face and Misaki merely rolled her eyes.

"What difference does it make?"

"Well it makes a lot of difference, Miss President" Takumi smiled "If we live together, I can always have you by my side. I can see you whenever I want. I can go to work not worried about your safety. I can cook you food and make sure you don't overwork or skip meals. I can make love to you all the time and make sure you're so—"

"Okay enough!" Misaki threw a cushion at his smirking face and looked away with an embarrassed face. "I will think about it"

"That's exactly what you've been saying to me since the last couple of years" Takumi pouted "I can't stay away from you any longer, Ayuzawa" he confessed, a bit more serious this time as he held a few strands of her hair in his hand. Misaki, already red, looked away again.

"But what will my family think? They don't even know we're engaged yet, how will my dad react?!" Misaki sighed, her mother and sister were totally cool with Takumi. They had even asked her to move in with him so that they don't have to worry about her. But she wasn't so sure about her father, who was very protective of her. She thought about everything, living with Takumi was definitely a more logical choice since they've been together for so many years now. It would definitely make things easier for the both of them. She blushed as she thought about how living with Takumi would be like.

But she couldn't just make herself move in with him. She didn't know why she thought that moving in would surely make a negative impact on her relationship instead of strengthening it. She was so indecisive about this whole moving together thing. She was sure that once she moved in his house, he would be all crazy protective like her father had become after coming back to the Ayuzawa family. Takumi would surely take care of her better than she did but she didn't want to depend him so much. Even financially.

"Misa Chan? Are you lost?" Takumi mused looking at his fretting girlfriend. He chuckled as he held his phone in his hand.

"Should we call up Minako-san and break the good news to them?"

"Wh-What! Wait Takumi!" Misaki grabbed the phone away from his evil clutches and gripped it tightly, she got off the couch and stood at the corner of the room. "We are not telling her this over the phone!"

Takumi fell silent for a while. Why didn't she want her mom to know? She would be ecstatic! He smiled "Why?"

"I just…I'm not ready for it yet" she confessed as she looked down. She caressed her arms consciously. "I promise I will tell her soon"

"I don't mind as long as you're comfortable with everything" Takumi stood up and walked towards her. He kissed her forehead "We have all the time in the world for these things" he said as he placed yet another kiss on her lips, his hands found the straps of her tank top and he looked at her face for permission. Misaki blushed and bit her lip. Takumi smiled as he took her in for another kiss. _Yes, they had all the time in the world…_

"Mr. Walker!"

"Yes, Kayla" Takumi sighed as he waved, he'd been typing on his laptop until his publicist, someone who had been adamantly sent from England to manage his public image by Gerard, barged inside his office. Kayla was in her 20s and had started working for him the week prior. She decided which interviews, what photo-shoots, and what kind of public appearances must 'Mr. Takumi Walker' make for the profit of Walker org.

"So, the last photo-shoot was a blast! I'd sent my assistant for the legal work and even got a copies of the photos if you want to keep them! You really look good in this" she exclaimed looking at the photographs.

"Sure, just leave them here" he said as he signed his name on another document. He was comfortable around Kayla even when she fan-girled and flirted with him. Why? Because she was a new lesbian and he had nothing to worry about!

"Did you see the new cover of Time?! Takumi Walker—the Enigmatic Bachelor!" She squeaked and Takumi pinched the bridge of his nose as he placed the pen down and looked at the girl who was looking at the magazine. He smiled, "My bachelor days are soon coming to an end"

"Wait, what?! NO! Takumi Walker's bachelor image is very good for the business!"

"You're talking like I'm making money off my body" He smirked lazily, Kayla laughed, "Well no! But yes too! As long as Walker org scored big deals, what's the harm?"

Takumi chuckled and went back to reviewing another document.

"Hey, Takumi"

"Is that how you talk to your boss, Kayla?" he raised an eyebrow, she fidgeted, "I mean, Mr. Walker…"

"I'm just kidding, aren't we friends?"

"We are?" she laughed.

"Sure"

"So, I was saying, remember I told you not to open any social media accounts?"

"Sure"

"Since Takumi Walker has made a formal entry on the cover of Times Magazine, I think it's the time he revealed himself to the world! Your bachelor image is going to favor us in ways more than one"

Takumi left his work and looked straight at her "Look, Kayla, I don't care what you wanna do with the image of Takumi Walker. I don't care if the CEO Of Walker Corporations is an enigma, or a bachelor, a heartthrob or even a player" he smirked "I don't care whatever you do for the business, as long as the private life of Takumi is not affected, are we clear?"

"Okay, well I was just following orders. My sister has been managing Gerard Walker for the last five years. And I already created your accounts, you're free to use them" Kayla spoke as she handed him an iPhone, "Just nothing that betrays your bachelor image" she said with a pink tint on her face.

"Sure, nothing that betrays my bachelor image" he took the phone from her and placed it on her table. _Another phone_ , he laughed.

"Um, If you don't mind me asking" Kayla hesitated and Takumi sensed it, "What is it?"

"Are you in a relationship?"

"Yes I am"

"You can't reveal it right now. I have to answer to your big brother about everything after all…"

"Whatever you want" He gave her a smile and went back to work.

The doorbell rang and Misaki got up from the couch to answer it, "Oh it's just you" she smiled and closed the doors after he entered.

"We're you expecting someone else, dressed like that?" Takumi grinned as he teased his beautiful girlfriend, who was pink in embarrassment now, Takumi was currently scrutinizing her state of dress—rather underdress. She had been running around in a black sports bra and her old shorts.

"Well I was searching for a shirt!" She said as she walked towards her bedroom to get a fresh shirt, she had just bathed and came out to answer the bell.

"What if there was someone else at the door?" he spoke, without the playful tone this time, his fingers traced her exposed waist as they walked in the living room towards the bedroom.

"Don't be a caveman, Takumi!" She yelled exasperatedly as she unlocked her bedroom door.

"But I just can't seem to control myself when it comes to you, Ayuzawa" he spoke darkly as Misaki entered the bedroom and Takumi pushed her on the bed aggressively. "What the hell, Takumi! Let me fetch a shirt, will you!" She yelled as she landed on the mattress, and Takumi remained unaffected as he hovered over her, "I don't think you'll need it" he spoke and took her in for a kiss.

"Why so possessive?" She asked in between kisses, by now, Takumi's shirt was tossed away on the floor and so was her shorts.

"It's your fault, not mine" he confessed as his lips found her neck and kissed her there.

"M-My fault!?" she shrieked as he kissed a bit too harshly, she knew there was going to be a mark…Oh well.

"Yes, milady" he smiled as he kissed her lips again.

"What a cocky alien" She spoke breathlessly, as his hands found the waistband of her panties.

"Only for you" he exhaled a deep sigh in the crook of her neck, causing her to shiver. The sound of the doorbell made the two groan and Misaki decided to ignore it. She pushed Takumi down and kissed his neck.

Misaki groaned when the doorbell rang again, and again, and again! She groaned as she got up "Oh just fuck me already!" She cursed as she got up to fetch herself a shirt and picked up her shorts. "I'll be back" she said apologetically to Takumi, who smirked lazily. "Sure, and then maybe we can work on what you just said"

"S-Shut up!" she blushed and hurried out, closing the bedroom door behind herself. She groaned unhappily as she opened the doors, wanting to smack anyone who disturbed her at such a time.

"Oh hey guys" Misaki's eye twitched as she saw her four friends, Tora, Chiyo, Sakura, and Kuuga.

"Hey Misaki!" they all laughed and ushered themselves inside.

"God I am so tired from all the shopping!" sighed Sakura.

"I know right! Took us forever to find good dresses" exclaimed Chiyo.

Misaki smiled awkwardly as she pulled her hair down to hide the kiss mark sitting on her neck, she couldn't manage to be caught. She looked at her clothes and sighed. She looked like a rag doll and everyone else was dressed to the nines.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna get changed, make yourselves comfortable, okay?!" She said quickly and turned around to walk towards the bedroom. This was awkward and embarrassing.

"Sure, I'll call up Takumi and tell him to come here" Tora said as he took out his blackberry out.

"Yeah! Call him! He must be working in his office like a madman" Kuuga spoke.

"Uh, guys, it's okay, He can come when he's free" Misaki wailed. _Please don't call him!_

"Bullshit, he should spend more quality time with you" Chiyo said and Tora dialed his number.

"Okay, whatever" Misaki said and ran inside her bedroom and slammed it shut.

"Put a shirt on" She hissed to Takumi, who was sitting half naked, his muscles were distracting her, but she didn't have time to think about that!

"And put your phone on silent!" she yelled, but it was too late. Takumi's phone ringtone rang and Tora's contact image blinked.

"Misaki? Why is Takumi's phone ringing in your room?!" Sakura's squeals came and followed the laughter of everyone else. She buried her face in the pillow and Takumi smirked as he put on a shirt "Sorry Misa-Chan"

"Of all the times, you had to keep your phone volume full right now!" She cried as she changed her shirt. Takumi chuckled as he opened the bedroom door and everyone came inside laughing. He grinned too, leaving a very embarrassed and blushing Misaki.

"Sorry, seems like we interrupted your booty call" Chiyo grinned. Tora and Kuuga snickered "Sorry man" they said as they patted Takumi's back, who chuckled.

"It's not what it looks like!" Misaki said helplessly and looked at Takumi, who didn't help her!

"They why did you have Takumi locked in your bedroom! Oh god, you guys are so kinky!" Sakura squealed, "Kuuga-kun! I wanna try that too!"

"Anything for you, honey" Kuuga winked and Misaki's face became as red as a tomato. Takumi smirked.

"It's not like that! I just freaked out when I saw you guys!" She explained herself and Chiyo made her lie down on her lap "Its okay, honey" and they all laughed sitting on Misaki's bed.

"You guys are mean" she said as she buried her face in the mattress.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Is that a hickey?!" Sakura squealed as she looked at Misaki's neck when they were putting home delivered food in plates.

"NO! I…It's a mosquito bite!" Misaki said as she busied herself in plating food.

"Sure, what a huge mosquito bite, was it Takumi-the-mosquito who bit you?" Chiyo grinned. Misaki handed plates to the boys. "No!"

"You shouldn't lie, Misa-Chan" came Takumi's smooth voice from the living room and the girls erupted in laughter except for Misaki.

"I hate you, Takumi!" She yelled in embarrassment.

 **Not much action, but oh well...it's something that needed to be done for the next chapters**

 **READ_REVIEW_FAVORITE_FOLLOW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: He, who leads the life everyone dreams of.**

 **You'll be glad to know that I channeled my tears into this, guys. I really don't feel like lengthening this note right now, but know that your love and support is always appreciated. Always looking forward to the response.**

"Mr. Walker, thank you for answering our questions earnestly. Our next question is, what drives you? What inspires you do work as hard as you do. What is your fuel of life?"

"I think that the question is self-explanatory. When you're someone who is running an entire corporation, there is a responsibility involved. You have the future of thousands of people in your hands, you have a lot to think about, a lot to lose and a lot to gain. What matters the most is the ability to know what's good and what's bad, and more important is to know what is good and profitable. A CEO is not a single person, he is the soul of an entire organization. So, I guess, it is the people who work with me, that drive me." He smiled as he placed his arm under his chin—elbow resting elegantly on the armrest of the sofa.

"Wow, you sure are a very thoughtful person. It truly explains why Mr. Walker is who he is now. A round of applause for the successful bachelor!" The interviewer clapped elatedly and Takumi merely smiled. The shooting ended and the show was a wrap.

"Thank you for having me" He shook hands with the interviewer and walked out of the hall, bodyguards trailing behind.

"Thank you" Kayla, Takumi's publicist was the next to shake hands with the interviewer and trailed behind him.

"You killed it" she said happily as the car doors opened, Cedric stood in front—holding the doors open for him.

To this, Takumi gave her a dispassionate and lazy smile. He got in the car and Kayla waved from outside.

He took his iPhone out and unlocked it. A smile came on his face as soon as Misaki's messages lightened up his inbox.

 _Misaki~ when will you be free? I won the case I told you about. Let's meet at your place._

Takumi smiled as he loosened his tie, oh how much he was proud of her! He began typing with a fond smile.

 _Takumi~ I do not know, I have another meaningless fancy dinner to attend with some business partners. I'm proud of you, Misa-Chan (:_

He sighed as he locked his phone and tossed it lazily on the car seat. He had another fucking event to go to… _You better keep it short, Kayla._ He groaned.

Misaki made herself comfortable in Takumi's living room as soon as she reached. There were no maids to grill her, no Cedric, no Takumi. She sighed looking at the empty living room and island kitchen. It sure was lonely here today.

She traced the kitchen counter top with her hands with a fond smile. How many times had Takumi cooked for her right here? The answer would be countless. She imagined an all alone Takumi trying to cook some typical desert while he was alone at home. Was he ever alone at home? She looked at the untouched kitchen, was he ever free enough to stay home and cook deserts? The answer would be no, gone were the days when Takumi was so idle that the only work he had on his schedule was stalking her. Hell, she was sure that if he always continued to be this busy, she'd have to stalk him!

She took off her heels and picked up a magazine and curled up into a ball on the sofa. It was the new issue of Times Magazine. Takumi made it to the front cover of the magazine. He looked mesmerizing as ever, blond hair pushed back and all. A blush came over her face as she traced his image on the glossy pages of a magazine, to her, it looked as he was looking right at her. Right now, all she wanted was for him to jump out of the magazine! She chuckled at her own thoughts, that's how much she missed him. With the thought of Takumi in her mind, she dozed off, holding the magazine in her hands.

Takumi sipped his champagne as he moved away after he conversed with yet another executive whose name he couldn't even recall anymore…what was it again? Naka…Nakamura. Right. This was Mr. Nakamura. How could he not remember when the dearest daughter of Mr. Nakamura was clinging on to his arm as if her life depended on it? He tried to be as professional about it as possible, but this was getting really annoying for him. The girl, Natasha Nakamura, talked and giggled and flirted all she could with him, but he was deaf, blind, and dumb to her. He smiled, nodded, and sipped his wine. Her perfume nauseated him to no end, but he tried his best to ignore it.

"Are you even listening, Takumi?" Natasha squealed in delight.

"Yes, Miss Nakamura. It was a pleasure meeting you" He gave her a practiced hand "I shall escort you to your father" he spoke politely as he took her hand and walked towards her father.

"Oh it's alright! I'm sure father's busy, why don't you keep me company?" she asked as she twirled her fingers around her curls flirtatiously.

"I'm afraid I have some matters to tend to" he said as he looked at his watch. It was 1:45AM for fuck's sake.

"But you just got here" she complained, Takumi sighed. How did he manage to babysit such a girl?

"I apologize, I must leave. Miss Nakamura." he said as he let go of her hand and moved away before she could cling to him.

"Have a good night" the executives around him spoke in unison, and a few more spoiled girls attempted to come his way, he ran a hand through his hair, "Likewise, gentlemen" he said as he lifted his glass up, everyone cheered and he placed his glass on the tray a waiter carried.

Misaki rubbed her eyes lazily as she sat up. The magazine she held fell down on the floor and she made a lazy attempt of picking it up while lying down on the couch. The horns of a car were heard and her ears perked up, she lost all balance and ended up falling down. She scowled looking at her arm, which she couldn't see in the dark, but was sure that it got bruised. The lights were turned on and she placed her hands in front of her eyes. "What the hell…" she grumbled as her eyes began to water due to the intensity of the light.

"Misaki?" Takumi walked inside with his shirt unbuttoned, his tie hung free on his shoulder. He ran towards her as soon as he saw her sprawled on the carpets.

"What happened?" he said softly as he made her get up from the floor.

"I just fell from the couch when I was sleeping. Can you switch off the lights?" Misaki said sleepily.

"Cedric" Takumi said and the lights were dimmed and the two were left alone.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" she grumbled "Stupid magazine falling down and bruising me" she mumbled incoherently as she rubbed her arms unconsciously.

"Are you hurt? I can't understand a word you say" he said as he ran a hand through her hair. He noticed that she was still in formal clothes, meaning she'd come straight from office. He felt guilty now.

"I said I'm fine" she growled "Where were you?" and then inquired, more softly this time.

"Oh I was just…you know. Work." he smiled as he picked her up "It's bed time for Misa-Chan" he cooed as he walked towards his bedroom happily.

"What the hell…I was sleeping just fine until you came and interrupted my sleep" she mumbled with a yawn.

"I apologize for interrupting your sleep, Misa-Chan. The couch's isn't comfortable anyway. Why didn't you sleep here?" he said as he made her lie down on the bed.

"Oh I don't know…" she yawned again as she took out the hair tie from her hair "…I guess I was waiting for you and lost the track of time" she mumbled as she looked away while Takumi took off his shirt.

"I'm sorry about that" he looked at her sincerely as he took off his shirt and went to the bathroom. "Let me grab something for you. Can't have you sleep in that."

Takumi was back with a loose t-shirt and placed it on the bed. "Are you going to change or do you want me to strip you myself?"

"Sh-Shut up!" she yelled as she took the shirt from him "I'm not changing in front of you!"

"Okay why don't you change here while a take a quick shower?" he smiled fondly as she blushed.

"Okay…" she said and he disappeared in the bathroom.

After a good ten minutes, Takumi came out from the shower to find Misaki asleep with his shirt in her hands, she hugged the shirt as if her life depended on it. Takumi smiled. "You sly girl" he laid next to her and tried to remove the shirt from her hands.

"Mmm, your shirt…perfume…weird" Misaki said, still asleep. The more he tried to snatch it away, the tighter she gripped it.

"Yes, yes, now sleep" he shushed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm…alien…mine…ou….me" she mumbled.

Takumi chuckled "Yes yours…always".

Misaki woke up to an empty bed dressed in a button down shirt which was open from the middle. She turned red. Hadn't she slept in a t-shirt? She looked around the room but found nobody. She began to button up the shirt she'd been wearing and sniffed the sleeves. Did she wear perfume last night? She couldn't remember.

"Good Morning" Takumi said as he bit an apple. He wore a black T-shirt and his hair were a wild mess as ever.

"What the hell!" Misaki yelled as she covered herself with the bed covers. She was naked, damn it!

"Nothing I haven't seen before" he said fondly as he bit his apple again. Misaki looked away, what was that even supposed to mean!?

"Takumi" she looked up, with an unsure expression on her face, her hands gripped the sheets and Takumi raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he sat on the edge of the bed and placed the apple on the nightstand.

"I was thinking…"she trailed off, and looked at the ceiling.

"That?" he urged her as he looked at her.

"That maybe I could stay over with you this week" she ran a hand through her hair "I don't know, I thought that it was a great idea last night" she said biting her lip.

"It is a great idea" he smiled and kissed her on the lips "I'm going to keep you occupied" he smirked.

"Don't be weird" she said as she placed her hands on his chest to push him off.

"But is it my fault, really?" he spoke softly as he leaned in, taking the bed covers from her grasp, "That you drive me fucking insane without even knowing it?"

"What the hell are you talking about" she said, face red from the blush that played on her face as she backed off.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Ayuzawa" he said darkly as he held a strand of hair and sniffed it "Why are you so fucking addictive?" his hands found the hem of the unbuttoned shirt that came loose on her, she looked away blushing, and bit her lip.

"Don't bite that lip, Ayuzawa" he warned, and she let go of her lower lip immediately. His long and elegant fingers traced her lower lip as he sighed.

"Are you angry?" she inquired as she cupped his hand that was on her cheek.

"I'm just sulking, as always" he said, smiling.

"Why are you sulking then?" she said, her own breathing ragged as his fingers trailed her neck down from her lower lip and kept going south, making her ticklish all over.

"Do you even know what you do to me?" he hissed as his fingers reached below her neck.

"What do I do to you, Usui?" she inquired, her eyes were now closed.

"You do a lot of things to me, Ayuzawa" he confessed as his hands found their treasure. She sighed at the feel of his hands on her chest and urged him to continue "You drive me insane, you make me angry…so fucking angry…I feel like punching the wall till it collapses sometimes. You make me lose my mind in every way possible…how did you manage to get me addicted to yourself?"…He murmured against her neck and his breath only worsened her current state.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said, her mind didn't register her thoughts anymore, all she felt was his hands, his really good hands.

"I'll tell you all about it some other time" he said as he took his hand out from her shirt and placed his two fingers on her lips. "It'll be a secret till then" he said as he got up, his eyes full of promise, and left the room to pick up his phone that had been ringing for the last couple of seconds.

Misaki groaned as she turned her face and buried it in the pillow "Urgh!" she got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom…she had office after all.

With a cup of coffee in hand, Misaki walked around in the campus of her building, a newspaper occupied her other hand as she strolled the campus ground. As soon as she found a good spot under a tree in the garden, she headed there.

She sipped her coffee with a smile on her face. Her sandals lay next to the spot where she sat cross legged, the newspaper was in her lap. She opened the paper and scanned through the main headlines until one specific photograph caught her attention.

 _""_ _CEO is not a single person, he is the soul of an entire organization." –Takumi Walker (CEO, Walker Corporation)._

 _The CEO of Walker Corp has recently started accepting interviews which is how we were the first ones to grab a chance to have a little chat with the young businessman. In his interview with our network yesterday, Takumi Walker said:_

 _Interviewer: What drives you? What inspires you do work as hard as you do. What is your fuel of life?"_

 _Takumi Walker: "I think that the question is self-explanatory. When you're someone who is running an entire corporation, there is a responsibility involved. You have the future of thousands of people in your hands, you have a lot to think about, a lot to lose and a lot to gain. What matters the most is the ability to know what's good and what's bad, and more important is to know what is good and profitable. A CEO is not a single person, he is the soul of an entire organization. So, I think, it is the people who work with me, that drive me."_

 _Later that day, the young CEO was seen at a VIP event hosted by the Nakamuras. [Image] Takumi Walker with Natasha Nakamura (Daughter and heir to the Nakamura group of hotels). We are positive that the bachelor was spotted with a lady for the first time. What does this mean? Is something cooking between the young CEO and the Nakamura heiress or is it plain friendship? Keep yourself updated with us by staying tuned on the latest updates on Takumi Walker."_

Misaki sighed looking at the tabloid that was published in the newspaper. Didn't these people have any real news to publish? She looked at the photograph of Takumi standing next to some girl she didn't personally know. If Takumi would have told her about some Natasha Nakamura, she was positive that she would have remembered. She turned the paper to the next page biting her lip. _It's nothing. Just another tabloid._

 _Is that where he was last night?_ She skimmed through the page going through the main headlines of the stories that were published. She didn't want to over think. _Why didn't he tell me he had a long event to attend? At least I wouldn't have waited_ …with a sigh, she pinched the bridge of her nose. Involuntarily, her hands went to the hem of the newspaper and turned the pages back and opened the page on which Takumi's photograph with some other girl who clung to his arms.

 _It's probably nothing_ , she told herself as she placed the newspaper back in the reading area of her office and headed back to her cabin. If it was something important, he would have told her.

 _Is that why his shirt smelt funny last night_? Misaki stopped dead in her tracks as she picked up a case to work on. I shouldn't think absurd things, she told herself as she began to read through the case.

"Divorce case…cheating wife…" she murmured to herself as she read the file as if she was studying for an exam. _Perfume on his shirt_ , her eyes widened. She was surely over reacting.

"I shouldn't think about irrelevant things" she chided herself as she looked in the mirror and splashed some water on her face to freshen herself.

"It's nothing" she told herself as she wiped her face with a napkin.

 _Its' nothing…_

The papers laid spread on her table as she went through each and every paper properly. Misaki had a hearing the next day and it was very important for her to win. Her client was an important asset to her firm, and she couldn't manage to fuck things up.

"Client's name Tadashi Nakamura…45 years old…caught his wife…" She murmured as she switched the lamp lights on. It was dark outside and she couldn't see the words written on the paper anymore. She lifted her head up to look if anyone was still on her floor but she found nobody. She got up to switch the light of her cabin on. With a sigh, she pushed her tables to the side and placed her things on the floor. She held up her hair into a tight bun and sat down cross legged. _Tonight, she had work to do._

At 3:55am, Misaki finally got up. Her eyes were sleepy but at least she was more than ready for court today. She decided to gather her things and go to her apartment for a quick change of clothes. She picked up her phone from the desk drawers and switched it on to find more than 50 missed calls and over a hundred text messages from the one and only. She sighed, oh well. She would handle Takumi later, she yawned and exited the office.

The engines roared back to life with the twist of her key, Misaki drove out of the campus and held her phone in another hand, going through his texts.

 _9pm: Takumi~ It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight with you. (:_

 _9:45pm: Takumi~ where are you, Ayuzawa?_

 _10:01pm: Takumi~ did you go back to your apartment after office, I thought you were staying over for the week?_

 _10:15: Takumi~ why won't you answer my calls? Are you okay?_

 _10:45: Takumi~ I just came back from your empty apartment, where are you?_

 _12am: Takumi~ Ayuzawa? Did you go to a friends'? You could have at least informed me?_

 _12:36am: Takumi~ Why can I not locate your phone? I need to know that you're safe. It's not funny._

 _1:54: Takumi~ Its fucking 2AM in the morning and I am this close to losing my mind. Why is your phone switched off?!_

And many more texts followed, Misaki bit her lip in anxiousness as she tossed the phone back in her purse, she turned right and drove towards Takumi's house. Today was surely turning into a long night for her.

The engine came to a halt in front of Takumi's mansion and Misaki got out of the car. The lights of the entire house were on and she saw a few of Takumi's bodyguards standing in his driveway. She decided to ask one of the maids about what actually happened.

"Mrs. Jones?" She called out as she pushed the glass double doors and entered inside. She saw a few maids cleaning pieces of glass from the floor. Misaki's heartbeat quickened, was there a robbery? Where was Takumi!?

"Oh my god Miss Ayuzawa!" The British lady exclaimed as she threw her arms towards the poor girl and hugged her tightly. Misaki awkwardly patted the middle aged woman's head in attempts of soothing the panicking woman.

"What all happened here? Are you all okay? And where is he?!" She asked, a bit more worriedly this time.

"Cedric-san! Please inform him!" Mrs. Jones squeaked and Cedric magically appeared before them from the corridor.

"Miss Ayuzawa is here" he spoke in his microphone and stepped closer to Misaki, "Miss, are you in any way hurt? Physically?"

"I'm fine, Cedric. Why is everything a mess here?"

"Were you threatened by anyone? Did anyone try to hurt you?" he asked impatiently.

"I said I'm fine. Where is he?" She asked, gripping the heart shaped necklace in her neck. _God, please let him be okay._

"Oh there he is!" Mrs. Jones exclaimed while weeping as she ran out of the living room. Misaki hurriedly followed the humble lady.

Misaki found herself standing in front of the driveway where a black Mercedes came to a halt. Takumi stepped out of the car sloppily, his pace was too fast, and his steps were sloppy. He left the car doors open and walked so fast towards Misaki she almost thought he was running. He looked freaked out and scary, with his eyes a dark mix of charcoal and forest green under the lamplights. He gripped her shoulders and looked at her face, arms and legs. Cedric stood right behind Misaki, speechlessly. Everyone froze in their spots, wanting to ask him if something was wrong, but didn't. Nobody dared to approach him.

"Are you hurt?"

"No"

"Are you in pain?"

"No"

"Did someone—"

"Takumi, for God's sakes, I am fine!" Misaki yelled as she pushed his hands off her shoulders. "What all happened here? And are you drunk!?" she screeched, looking at his unusual state of un-collectedness. He was a complete wreck with his shirt half stuck out of his denim jeans, top three buttons unbuttoned, his hair—a wild mess as ever. His words were slurred, anxious. And Misaki had never seen Takumi like that in her entire life.

"No…I'm fine. Well, I'm fine" he said as he cracked a smile and pulled her close "I was so fucking worried" he confessed in her hair. Misaki patted his back timidly and everyone walked away giving the two some privacy.

"Are you drunk, Takumi?" she asked softly as she let go of the tote she was carrying in her hand and embraced him fully.

"A little" he confessed as he held her tighter, he didn't let go for moments but when he did, the panic in his eyes was replaced with anger.

"So what happ—?" Misaki was cut off by the harshness of his tone, and she looked at him with widened eyes.

"Where the fuck were you, Misaki?!" he said as he looked at her with his arms crossed.

"I was in the offi—"

"Do you even know how worried I was?! You weren't at your home. I went to Tora's, and Kuuga's to see if you had gone to meet them without telling me. I've been searching for you in the entire fucking town. But did I find you?"

"I was working on a huge case Takumi I—"

"No, Misaki, then I tried calling you. Why the fuck was your phone switched off!? Do you even know how much that scared me!?"

"Takumi, can you please calm down?" She sighed, okay. She probably deserved it but that didn't mean he should start yelling at her in the middle of a driveway.

"How can you expect me to calm the fuck down, Misaki!?" he yelled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't but I do expect you to stop yelling at me in front of so many people! It's 5am in the morning and you're continuously creating a scene for everyone to laugh!"

"Do you think that anyone in this house will have the audacity to laugh right now?" he said as he looked at her in the eye.

"Can't we just talk about this privately later on?! I have a hearing in the court and I have to be there by eight! God, I just came by to get a change of clothes! This is it" she yelled and bent down to grab her tote, she turned on her heel and stomped her way out.

"You want to talk about this privately? Fine. Let's have a private chat, Ayuzawa." His words were mocking, but his tone was dangerous. He walked right behind her.

"I am not doing this right now!" Misaki yelled back as she walked faster.

"No, Ayuzawa. We are doing this right now." he threatened and held her wrist, he turned her around but this was it for her.

Consumed with anger, Misaki's hand moved on its own, her palm connected with his face and the sound of a slap echoed in the morning air.

"I said, I am not doing this right now." She said, her voice was heavy and her heart was in her throat. She turned on her heel and walked away. The security guards panicked and opened the gates for her. With that, she was gone. She unlocked her car and turned the key. The engines roared to life and the façade broke. Her tears fell down and she made no attempts of wiping them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to** **Stardust** **Side-chicks?**

 **In which Takumi is busy and Misaki is insecure. Chapter 10:**

 **A 7k words long chapter in celebration of crossing 11,000 reads! I love you guys! I'll address all previous and future reviews, ideas and discussions in the next chapter since I'm kind of in a hurry. Just wanted to update before I go for exam prep. Write your favorite lines in the review section. READ REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW**

"Congratulations on winning the case!" Ayame squeaked in happiness as soon as she saw one Ayuzawa Misaki enter the building, she wore her formal lawyer uniform and the aura around was of professionalism and seriousness, leaving no room for tomfoolery, but it felt like the squeaking girl couldn't sense it. The girl literally had the nerve to hug the femme fatale that stood in front of her, but a slap, which would make sense at the moment, never came. Instead came a pat from the said woman. "Thank you" she spoke, finally when she became too suffocated by the hug the other woman was giving her.

Ayame finally let go, excitement still evident in her high pitched tone, "The whole office is talking about how you killed it! You're damn good, Misa!" She said as her eyes rounded into hearts. Now, at any other moment, Misaki would have found this to be a matter of pride, or laughter since the woman clearly behaved like her high school friend Sakura. Or maybe both. But today was turning out to be a different kind of day for her. She merely sighed, an apologetic smile on her face "Sorry, Ayame. I'm tired, can we talk later?"

"Uh, of course we can! You rest now, Ayuzawa-san. I'll see you later!" with that said, the girl was out of Misaki's sight. She paid no heed to everyone else that was looking at her. So, news did travel fast. She won the case five minutes ago and everyone already knew about it. She held her files in one hand and swiped her key-card to unlock her office. The moment she was inside, she had turned the blinds and switched off the lights—allowing herself one moment of utter silence and privacy.

She took a moment to free herself of everything. Unbuttoning her blazer and throwing it aside, she let out the hair-tie that was keeping her hair in place and sat down on her seat. She put her head down on the table, under her arms and closed her eyes. Her throat was heavy and her felt like it was going to burst out from all the emotions that she currently felt. How had she allowed herself to be so consumed by her anger that she didn't even realize where her hand went? She knew she was guilty the moment she heard the echo of a slap and finally comprehended what she had just done. But she had been angry. Too fucking angry, at the situation, at herself, at him!

But still, even if she was sleep deprived, angry, tired, or anything—nothing could justify what she had done. By this time, the sleeves of her shirt were thoroughly drenched—a far cry from moist. She knew getting eye liner on a white shirt could spoil it beyond damage, but she hardly cared about that. Right now, she could only hope that she didn't ruin her relationship beyond damage.

She stared at the sparkling ring that seemed to taunt her. He had been nothing but loving, and caring towards her since the time they had met. He always came to save her when she was in danger, he had always proved his love for her again and again. Hell, he had even moved back to Japan only for her _. And what did I do? Slap him across the face for worrying about me._ By now, she had crying so hard that she had started to get hiccups. "My damn…ed wr…etched self" she stared at Takumi's contact image saved in her phone, "How do you manage to tolerate me?" She smiled looking at the image, as if waiting for him to answer. Her fingers hovered over the call icon in the screen, but they never touched the screen…

The vibration of the phone caused Misaki to snap out of her daze. She even got scared that she had accidently hit the call button. What would she have said to Takumi? But instead, she saw the number of her client flash on her screen. She coughed a little and adjusted her voice, "Hello, Mr. Nakamura. How can I help you?"

"Miss Ayuzawa!" there was happiness in the man's voice, and Misaki forced a smile as she waited for him to speak.

"I must say you were amazing today! I'm so thankful to you for getting me rid of that cheating gold digger" the cheerfulness in his voice was replaced by malice for a moment, but he was back to being happy within the fraction of a second! "Anyway, I would like to properly thank you!"

Misaki raised her eyebrow, how? "I was merely doing my job, Mr. Nakamura—"

"—A job you're indeed very good at! Which is why I must thank you appropriately! I am throwing a dinner party to celebrate my freedom and of course, to honor you! I think a formal invitation wasn't enough so I called you to invite you to dinner! I did want to invite you personally but you left in a hurry…"

"It really wasn't necessary" she spoke apologetically, these rich people had so much money to waste on dinner parties…

"Nonsense!" The merry man cooed "I shall personally wait for you this Saturday! The invites have been emailed. It will be a small dinner with my daughter and a few more acquaintances!"

"Thank you for inviting me, I will try my best to attend" she enforced politeness, she didn't want to go to some dinner party when her own life was in pieces…

"I will look forward to seeing you!" With that, the call ended and Misaki sighed.

A glance towards the clock made her sit up straight. It was 7:30pm already, she didn't even know how the day passed so fast! She bit her lip, she was dreading this moment when she would have to go home and face Takumi. What would she say? What if he was mad at her? _What if he…_

She didn't finish the thought _. I'll apologize…I'll talk to him_ … She stood up, not wanting to be late again, "Yeah, I'll apologize. I'm sure he'll listen to me…" She reassured herself and forced a smile. Now all that was left was to fix herself.

Misaki put her things in her the backseat of her car and took a deep breath. Maybe she should call him before leaving? She opened her inbox to see if there were any messages from her and got disheartened when she found none.

She drove slowly. There was no rush on the road, her heart hammered in her chest as imaginary scenarios played in her head. She couldn't imagine how he would react to her. She hoped it would be different than what all took place in the morning.

A yawn caused her to rub her eyes irritably, she hadn't slept in the last forty eight hours and the emotions, the tension, and everything was weighing her down.

The security guards opened the gates as soon as she reached the front gates of his mansion, Takumi had always preferred to live in his old apartment but Gerard had forced him to move in the mansion since apparently that's how CEOs lived.

The main house was awfully quiet. She saw gardeners watering the plants. Evening breeze hummed as Misaki stepped out of the car. She climbed up the stairs that led to the main doors of the mansion and went inside the double doors only to find it…empty.

"Mrs. Jones?" She called out, her own voice was small but it still echoed in the empty living room. Everything was untouched and the same as she had seen in the morning, the only difference would be the glass shards—that were no more scattered on the carpets.

The kitchen was empty but when she opened the kitchen door which led to a kitchen garden, she found Mrs. Jones picking out strawberries. Wasn't it too late to be picking strawberries right now?

"Misaki dear!" the woman said as she stood up with strawberries in her hands. Misaki handed her a small basket from the side and kept the strawberries. She forced a smile but then there was utter silence. Misaki realized that everyone had seen or heard what all conspired the night prior and didn't know how to talk to her right now.

She felt guilty and ashamed, how could she be such a bad person?

"Right, I guess I'll go find Takumi" she spoke and turned on her heels. Before she could be stopped, she was gone.

"Wait, Misaki!" The voice of the middle aged woman echoed in the kitchen garden, but there was nobody to listen.

Misaki walked up to the main stairs of the living room that led to the study room and his bedroom. She walked in the dark and switched on the corridor lights while walking towards his room.

With a deep breath and a hammering heart, her hands went to twist the doorknob and Misaki went inside the bedroom…but there was nobody at the other end. She stared at the empty, neatly made bed. The bed sheets were crisp and untouched. She went inside the bathroom but found nobody.

Next up was the study room, library, guest bedroom, kitchen, gym, balcony, gardens, and every other place where Takumi could possibly have been.

"I was saying that he wasn't home, Misaki" Mrs. Jones' voice came from behind and followed the scent of green tea and cookies. Misaki sat in the swing bench placed in the garden with her hands in her hair, _Okay, not a big deal. He's not home yet. He's just busy,_ she told herself.

"Yeah. I totally forgot, its fine. I just got free from work earlier than I expected" Misaki forced a smile and Mrs. Jones sat next to the girl, the swing hummed slowly—back and forth. Misaki held the warm cup in her hands, which was soothing to her nerves.

"You just missed him, dear. He had a flight at six"

"Flight, to?"

 _Funny right, his own fiancé didn't know he was flying to someplace…_

"He spoke about a business convention in New York" Mrs. Jones said as she sipped her tea.

 _Oh._

"It must've slipped right off my mind. Did he say when he was going to be back?"

She looked away in the opposite direction, a few fireflies were flying over the flowers…Misaki got lost in the sound the crickets emitted and a few tears escaped. The voice of Mrs. Jones was a blur, and she was sure she didn't even know what they were talking about anymore.

A pat on the back snapped her out though, "You just need some time alone, kid" and with that, the woman left her to her own devices. Misaki placed the cup on the ground and sat on the swing rocking back and forth, staring at her fingers that gripped the chains of the swing. Her ring sparked in the dark of the night. The summer breeze soon welcomed the raindrops and by the time Misaki realized that it was raining, she was already drenched. She stood up to walk inside the mansion and went straight to Takumi's bedroom.

Her white shirt had clung to her body like a second skin and when Misaki took if off it made a slouching sound. The wet clothes lay in the washing machine and Misaki started it after putting all of her wet clothes inside, she also found a few of Takumi's gym shirts and placed them in the washing machine too.

The cold shower water made the hair on her body stand up, Misaki closed her eyes and let the water work its way through her body. She hoped she could wash away the emotions she currently felt. She knew he was mad at her, but she didn't know why he hadn't informed before going on a business trip. Normally, showers helped her gather her thoughts together, but right now everything simply messed up her brains. She wanted to call him and talk to him, but she didn't have strength to. Maybe it was for the best, maybe they both just needed sometime away, maybe this would cleanse her thoughts…she reasoned with herself the best way she could, but it didn't really help her anyway.

 _When did we become like one of those couples that had to stay away from each other to gather their thoughts together?_

Her hands went straight to one of his shirts that were neatly folded in the cabinets by the washbasin. She took off the towel and slid on the shirt wordlessly, this—was the closest she would get to Takumi while he was away. Whenever he was away on a business trip and she would miss him terribly, she would find herself lying down on his side of the bed, wearing nothing but his shirt which came so loose on her that it would just fall off. This was tradition for her, no matter how utterly ridiculous it was. She played the part of a good girlfriend who didn't want to annoy him while he was busy, his pillows were soft—nothing like him so she did have a hard time pretending that she was lying in the arms of her love but it was the closest she could be to him.

"I should have brought the damned teddy bear along" she laughed to herself like a crazy girl as she buried her face in the pillows, she felt like writing one of those infamous notes (that he always left for her) for him this time. And like the crazy person she was being right now, she got up and fetched a notebook from the drawers and started writing. At least it kept her occupied till she fell asleep.

 _One: I'm sorry for ruining your pillows tonight, but they're the closest thing I have to you. Don't worry, I'll buy you new ones…_

 _Two: I now understand the reason why you leave me notes, I wish you had left one this time too. God, I never thought I'd want to see a piece of paper so badly ever in my life._

 _Three: Just because you're not here, doesn't mean I will not live up to my promise. I said I was_ going to stay over for a week, so I will. _Even when you're not here._

 _Four: It's soothing to my core to write useless stuff on this notebook even when I know that you won't be able to read these…and that somehow calms me more than it should._

 _Five: I know I am an aggressive woman, I don't think before acting and I'm not the best in the love department, I'm not a very lovable person Takumi. I have never known love—except for you. How did you manage to fall for such a pathetic person like me?_

 _Six: I wonder what you're doing right now. Well, how can I know what you're doing right now? You're not texting me in the middle of a very important meeting, so there's no way for me to find out._

 _Seven: I've got to be incredulous and incredibly lucid to be doing this at three in the morning, why can't I just call you instead? Tell me, Takumi? How can you have so much control over me even when you're a thousand miles away from me?_

 _Eight: in case you're wondering, I won another case. They invited me to a dinner…but I don't want to go unless you come with me._

 _Nine: You've saved me from so many things—hate, despair, danger, and even ghosts…tell me, Usui…can you save me from myself right now?_

 _Ten: Until I was with you, I didn't know I was able to feel all the emotions that common girls did, I also didn't know I could cry so much over a stupid mistake._

 _Eleven: Right now, I'd do anything to hear your voice, except hit the call button…I don't have the strength for that, Takumi._

 _Twelve: I hate you. I hate your scent, I hate your pillows, I hate your bed-sheets, I hate how I feel right now, but most of all? I hate myself._

 _Thirteen: I should've brought MR. TEDDY along…you're very thoughtful when you buy presents, aren't you?_

 _Fourteen: Why didn't you tell me you were leaving tonight? Do you hate me, Takumi?_

 _Fifteen: I don't know how you always managed to come to my rescue at the right moment, can you do that right now?_

 _Sixteen: How can I be mad at you for worrying about me? How can I?_

 _Seventeen: My hands can't stop, I hope I remember to burn these first thing in the morning (:_

 _Eighteen: I just imagined the look on your face if you ever got your hands on this. You would kill me. Haha._

 _Nineteen: I have loved you more than my own existence, my love for you runs deep in my veins and that scares me sometimes, but what scares me more is the fact that you deserve someone better than me to love._

 _Twenty: You don't hate me, right?_

 _Twenty one: I can now proudly say that I know how much my slaps hurt, from experience. I'm sorry for hurting you, will the fact that my cheek hurts ten times more than yours did, make you feel better?_

 _Twenty two: I'm going to go completely insane if I continue this stupidity, Good night my imaginary reader, don't tell Takumi. Or I think I should say good morning. The sun is beautiful today, which is why I closed my curtains to catch up on my seventy two hour sleep deprivation._

With the notebook and a pen in her hand, her eyes closed tiredly. The curtains were closed, hence the room managed to be dark, allowing her to sleep. And amidst all this chaos, a sticky note on the night lamp lay unread which said:

 _I know for sure that you'll be here, but by the time you read this, I'll be in New York. I'm sorry for this, I'm helpless right now, I have to go. But maybe it is for the best, I guess, since you're so sick of me right now. I'm sorry for my behaviour; we'll talk when I'm back. I love you with my entire self, Ayzuawa Misaki. Scratch that, Misaki Walker._

-x-

"Rise and shine!" a voice echoed from outside of the door.

"It's noon, are you okay in there, Misaki?"

"Misaki? Maybe I should come back later." Mrs Jones spoke through the locked bedroom door as she held a tray of breakfast in her hand. She turned around to walk away but the doors opened and came a coarse voice, "Sorry, I kind of slept funny, heh.", Misaki smiled awkwardly as she stood in between the bedroom and the corridor. Her hair was a mess, eyes red—clad in a thin button down, she smiled apologetically in the lady's direction.

"Are you okay?" Mrs Jones asked worriedly as she held a tray in a single hand and touched Misaki's hand from the other, she ushered the girl inside and placed the tray on the glass table.

"I'm fine, just tired" Misaki confessed, yes, she was indeed tired from pulling up all-nighters for the sake of an important case. Now that she thought about it, the case wasn't that important—the client was.

"You're heating up, let's get you all nice and comfortable" Mrs Jones spoke softly as she made the girl sit down, "You shouldn't miss out on your sleep."

"I know, which is why I took a leave today" Misaki smiled, the said woman sure reminded her of her own mother. Now that she thought about it, she really did miss her mom. Funny, she didn't even get the time to think these days.

"That's good, you stay here, I'll prepare you a bath" she placed the tray of breakfast on the bed, "Now eat up before it gets cold. You need your energy kid." She smiled.

"It's okay, I'll do it myself, Thanks for the breakfast" Misaki spoke in a coarse voice, she was thankful.

"You shouldn't thank me, dear" The middle aged woman spoke from inside the attached bathroom. "The bath will be ready in five minutes", Misaki sighed as she poked fruit sitting on her plate uneaten.

-x-

"Just one last photograph!"

"Mr. Walker!"

Takumi sighed as he got out of the car, the paparazzi surrounded him but the security kept them all at bay. He didn't take off his sunglasses, and decided to head inside the hotel and ignore everyone. Kayla walked behind him, he was ushered inside the reception and Cedric went straight to the receptionist while Takumi walked towards the elevators, in the back of his mind he could hear Kayla talking about something. He decided to ignore all voices the moment he got on the damned plane. He stood straight—stoic, as he waited to reach his floor.

At the fifth floor, Cedric stood in front of a suite with his arms crossed in the front, Takumi sighed looking at him; he never understood the need to be so uptight all the time. And how the fuck did he reach before him when clearly he had taken the elevator first? What's the rush? It's not like he would have died if he would have to wait for a moment for his key card? Gerald clearly turned the poor man into a robot.

"Mr. Walker, your suite is here" A man said standing behind him, he had eyes, didn't he? He scowled as he opened the stupid doors and stepped inside, of course, these people didn't know when to leave him alone. They came inside and a man checked the entire suite. As if someone would have planted a bomb in here. The urge to roll his eyes was hard to ignore right now. He sighed as he loosened his tie and sat down on the couch.

"So as I was saying, you have nothing scheduled till dinner, so get some rest, oh! And I want a few pictures to post on social media" he decided to address Kayla, whose voice was getting more than annoying to him now. He ran a hand through his hair, "Kayla?"

"After dinner is another meeting with an important client, you know wine after dine. Hahah!" She said as she stared at her tablet.

"Kayla?"

"Oh, yes!?" she looked up and stopped using the tablet as soon as she stared at Takumi. He didn't look very happy with her at the moment. The excitement in her voice went straight to zero.

"I don't want to be disturbed for the next few hours." he ran a hand through his hair again "Unless you want me to do something which I shouldn't. Convey that to Gerald too, so that he can stop sending me overseas on short notice, to cover up for him." His voice was absolute, and he went back to ignoring everyone standing in the room.

"Um, okay. Whatever you want, boss." she said as she took the tablet and walked out of the room, the rest of the people followed and only Cedric remained.

"Cedric?"

"Yes, master?"

"Get some rest. Leave the key card here. I want to be alone."

"As you please" he spoke, bowed and left.

Finally, he was alone.

Takumi took off his blazer, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his waistcoat; all these people suffocated him. He went to the balcony and pulled off the curtains, only to see the press and media standing in front of the hotel, some even spotted him standing in the balcony and began to click his pictures. He sighed again, and turned on his heel, he closed the curtains using the remote and went to the bedroom. He stared blankly at his iPhone screen, Misaki's picture was his wallpaper, as always, ever since high school and he couldn't help but frown as he saw no messages or calls from her.

He felt the strong urge to call her, just to listen to her voice. But he decided against it, she was mad at him, she needed time away from him. He knew just how much of a possessive bastard he could be, and that night he had crossed the line. He shouldn't have gone crazy like that, but what could he have done? He found himself watching the videos he'd managed to make secretly without Misaki's knowledge. He looked at her with a fond smile, she was so beautiful, so lovable. He was a damned lucky bastard, wasn't he?

He looked at his bruised hands, from where did he pick up the habit of breaking random things in a fit of anger? And what about driving all around the city like a madman? And what about yelling at her like that? What about drinking and panicking for no reason?

He laughed, he probably deserved that slap from her.

-x-

By Saturday, Misaki was back to normal and more than ready to take on the world. She had rested and recovered, cleansed her mind and freed herself from bad thoughts. Who knew a day off from work could have helped her to that extent? She had participated in gardening along with Martha and other maids, also learnt a thing or two about vegetables. She stayed in Takumi's bedroom and even made a simple salad with the maids. Hell, she even got to learn a few chopping tricks from Martha.

The girls had been adamant about meeting up and going to shopping together later, which is how Misaki found herself standing in front of a spa. She smiled in the direction of the two naughty girls who dragged her from the comforts of her bed—Sakura and Chiyo. She was just fine picking vegetables from Martha's garden so that they could use them for pie later, but clearly, they weren't. Even Martha had given her a nudge from behind, and that is how she found herself heading out.

"I'm so excited! Let's get full body waxes too!" squealed Sakura as they walked inside the Spa, Misaki looked around—genuinely curious. The spa was quite modern and sophisticated—you name it and they had it; swimming pools, gym, rejuvenation centre (whatever that meant!), massage parlour, and a beauty salon too! Misaki read the brochures in wonder and awe, Sakura jumped up and down in excitement and Chiyo merely sipped her wine (Tora was sure a bad influence on her!).

"W-Wait! What did you say?!" Misaki gasped in horror as she finally registered what Sakura had said.

"Waxing? I'm in, Tora would be surprised" Chiyo said merely, sipping her wine.

"I love you, Chiyoo!" Sakura said gratefully, "Misaki-Chi! You have to as well!"

"What! N-NO!" Misaki shrieked, there was no way in hell she got up from bed to get her body waxed on a lazy weekend. Sakura merely pouted, and then looked at her with puppy eyes that were about to tear up, "Please, Misaki-Chii! I'll do anything you want in return!" She clutched the hem of Misaki's shirt and made a pitiful face. Misaki sighed, Takumi had taught Sakura well. She laughed, an idea just came to her.

"So you'll do anything I say?!"

"S-suure!"

Chiyo finished her glass and placed it on a table placed in the lobby, "Whatever, I'm in"

"Okay ladies" Misaki cracked her knuckles, "We're so having fun today!"

-x-

"I thought we were having fun, Misakii!" Sakura cried as the gym instructor made her stretch more, "This hurts!"

"Sakura, relax" Misaki cooed as she lifted up the weights, "It's just a small workout!"

"I am so getting a massage after this" Chiyo sighed as she stretched as far as she could. Misaki laughed, "Okay!"

"I'm going to get you all waxed and mani-pedi-ed! Just you wait, Misaki!" Sakura said in a croaky voice as she stretched further, Misaki's sweat dropped as she ran on the treadmill, "It can't be that bad, can it?"

 **And two hours later,**

"I was wrong! This is so much worse!" Misaki cried as the attendant took off the wax-strip, Misaki shrieked, why women did that!?

"Just think about Takumi and hang on!" Sakura cooed as she closed her eyes when the attendant took off the strip from her arm.

"Why didn't we go for something less painful?!" Misaki said as she relaxed when her attendant went off to get something.

"Because this is has the best results!" Chiyo said with a smirk, she was having a field day here, beauty treatments never scared her.

"Kuuga-kun is so handsome! Kuuga-kun is so hot! Kuuga—" Sakura chanted as she got her waxing done, if Misaki had not found herself in the same situation, she would have laughed, a tear of happiness escaped her eyes as the attendant took off one last strip and told her she was done.

After a long session of massages and mani-pedis, the long torture was over for Misaki. She sighed looking at all the useless stuff she had bought with the girls today. They were currently having lunch in the late-afternoon at restaurant.

"My skin feels so soft" Chiyo sighed as she touched her arm with her fingers, oh the wonders of spa!

"Mine too"

"Mine too"

The three girls laughed as they clinked their glasses together.

"Hey, how about we just have dinner at my place tonight? We can just inform the guys" Chiyo spoke as she ate her pie. Sakura nodded and Misaki sighed, "Sorry, can't. Takumi's not home." She went back to sipping her iced tea but both of the girls stopped eating altogether.

"Where did he go?"

"Well, he's in New York for a business convention." Misaki said as she played with her straw, unexpectedly, a hug came from Sakura's direction and Chiyo looked at her sympathetically.

"What?" She looked at both of them awkwardly.

"It must be so hard for you, when Kuuga-kun had to leave without me once, I was so sad!" Sakura said as she buried her face in Misaki's shirt.

"I agree, it's weird to wake up without Tora next to me." Chiyo nodded.

"Well," Misaki smiled awkwardly as she patted Sakura's head. How was she supposed to explain?

"When will he be back?" Chiyo asked, and Misaki was silent.

"Well," Misaki sipped her iced tea, thinking about how she should reply to this.

"Well?"

"He'll be back soon" Misaki smiled, "We can have dinner together some other time"

"Misaki, don't tell me that you don't know when he's coming back" Chiyo raised an eyebrow, Misaki kept aside her iced tea, "Well, I didn't get to talk to him much. He left in a hurry and we haven't talked much because of the time difference".

"Is everything okay or are you hiding something?" Chiyo asked as she leaned in, Sakura nodded, "You can share with us, you know…"

"Geez, everything's fine" Misaki laughed, she had decided that she would talk to Takumi once he was back.

"Okay, if you say so" The two eyed her suspiciously.

"Shit! I forgot!" Misaki yelped as she stood up from her seat, luckily no one noticed much and saved her the embarrassment.

"Forgot what?" The girls raised an eyebrow again, why was Misaki behaving so strangely right now?

"I have a dinner to attend! I almost forgot!" Misaki sighed as she checked the time, she had plenty of time if she still wanted to attend.

"Where?"

"I'd won a case last week, so the client has thrown a dinner party and invited me. I really don't feel like going but it's an old client and I don't want to disappoint him".

"Congrats, Misaki!" Sakura smiled "I'm proud of you!"

"Cheers to that!" Chiyo smiled as she sipped her wine.

Misaki looked at her watch uneasily, "I don't feel like going"

"Why, is it because of Takumi?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing like that" Misaki muttered, it was true that she wanted to go with him. But well, things didn't seem to be working in her favour these days. She traced her engagement ring with her fingers thoughtfully.

"You should just spend some time with us, Misa, you really look so low" Chiyo spoke sensitively as she hugged Misaki.

"My phone's ringing" Misaki excused herself, it was Mr Nakamura. Just great. Wasn't the man going to great lengths just to invite her? To her, it felt like there was no way she could back out. Okay, she had probably saved him millions, but wasn't he too grateful to her? She pouted when she ended the call.

"He's hell bent on inviting me. God, I feel so annoyed!" Misaki looked at her iced tea gruesomely. She just wanted to hole up in a corner and spend eternity there. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so.

"Sorry guys, I'll catch up later" Misaki sighed as she drove in opposite direction to Chiyo's home, well, Chiyo and Tora's bungalow. They had moved in together. She had dropped Sakura and Chiyo there and headed towards Takumi's mansion.

-x-

Misaki sighed looking at her face in the mirror, sure, the spa had helped her relax and her skin was literally glowing after what all it had gone through today, but she really didn't feel like going. She wore a navy blue evening dress that reached her knees, she'd let her hair down. She put on a bit of perfume which Takumi had once gotten for her from Paris. But still something was missing. _That idiot_ , he spent money so recklessly!

She glanced at the room once more, and decided to proper it up so that Martha didn't have to. She folded up the sheets that were sprawled all over the bed, placed the pillows in their place. When she took the bed covers and made them, a notebook fell down on the carpets. Misaki frowned looking at the notebook. She had to put it away… but she didn't have the time to hide it, so she just tossed it under the mattress, she was going to be back soon anyway. With one final look in the mirror, Misaki was out and away.

Misaki smiled as she talked with a few of her colleagues that were also invited to the dinner. She smiled on the outside and scowled on the inside. _Small dinner my arse_ , she thought. She could see her reflection in at least twenty of the chandeliers right now. Why didn't these people donate if they had so much money?

Being alone, Misaki found the evening to be turning out to be quite boring and uninteresting. She saw Mr Nakamura who waved in her direction. She waved back with a smile as the man approached her.

"And here is my superhero!" the man laughed as he planted a small kiss on Misaki's cheek, who only smiled. Talk about exaggeration. The man laughed and talked, and the ladies and executives around him hung on to his every word as if he was God. His arms were wrapped around the waists of two ladies who looked more or less like models. Misaki laughed inwardly, looks like the new Mrs Nakamura was right here somewhere. She nodded and laughed with the man as much as she could and hoped the night would get interesting.

-x-

With a glass of wine in hand, and other hand in the pocket of his pants, Takumi Walker smiled as he conversed with another stakeholder in his company. He had just landed from New York and was swept right into another event which, to him, was as good as any. He conversed with the people as if they had his full attention, but the reality was quite different and only he knew it. Oh how he wished to go straight home and sweep his girl right off her feet. He had to apologize and make up with her. She must have been quite mad at him, but he wanted to make things better. He had spent an entire week away from his raven haired, hot headed girl and it had been excruciating for him.

He didn't know how he had managed to stay away from her without a single word for so long. It had been so long. So fucking long since he had felt her, touched her, kissed her, or held her. He stared at his wrist watch blankly, he needed to get out of here.

-x-

This man sure could talk.

Misaki sighed, tight-lipped, as she tried to stifle a yawn. How were these people hanging on to his every word? The answer would definitely be money.

"And here is my lovely daughter! Miss Ayuzawa, I want you to meet my one and only daughter, Natasha Nakamura!" He spoke merrily as he hugged his daughter and planted a kiss on her cheek in a similar way that he had done to her. The girl smiled and gave Misaki a hug.

"Hello there" Natasha spoke, Misaki nodded and smiled. Now that she looked at her closely, she felt like she had seen her somewhere. But where?

"Natasha-san, if you don't mind me asking, what is your profession? I feel like I have seen you before." Misaki asked, where had she seen her?

"I'm a model by profession, but I don't model much. I do charity for hobby and help dad in work" Natasha smiled as she took two wine glasses from a waiter and gave one to Misaki, who took it with a smile. _Great, another glass of wine._

"By the way, I have to thank you for getting me rid of my—" Natasha made a weird face, "my ex-step mother. God, I hated that gold digger!" She gasped dramatically. Misaki's sweat dropped, should she address her former step-mother like that?

"I was merely doing my job" she assured her and the two continued conversation until the other girl was distracted by something she saw in the main hall. Misaki raised an eyebrow as she saw the model transform into a fan girl.

"Wait! I'll be back, Misaki!"

"O…kay?"

Another glass of wine later, Natasha Nakamura finally arrived back. She dragged him along by holding his arm, she laughed and giggled as she traced his cheek with her hands, "Nice beard" she told him, and then looked at Misaki.

"Misaki! I want you to meet my friend, Takumi!" She smiled as she presented before Misa, her own fiancé. Misaki's smile faltered the moment the saw the woman touch his cheek so lovingly. He had always hated physical touch from strangers, hadn't he?

However, she did regain her composure moments later, "Hello, I'm Misaki Ayuzawa. The lawyer of Mr Nakamura" she had smiled professionally. She was, after all, a highly respected lawyer.

"I…" He had stood there, looking at her speechlessly, to this, she merely ignored him and sipped her wine. Her smile was vibrant, she had been clearly enjoying herself—after all this hair and makeup and waxing and whatnots, she was supposed to enjoy herself right? She saw him exhale, and run a hand through his hair. The girl was clinging on to Takumi still, but he had paid no heed to her, his eyes were focussed on Misaki.

The two continued to stare at each other without actually saying a single word, who needed words? Misaki noted his appearance, what a strange coincidence, he wore a navy blue three piece suit which matched her own attire. His hair was a mess as always but what was notable was a week-long growth on his chin. He hadn't shaved, how uncharacteristic. The beard had made him look a bit more mature, his boyish features almost disappeared under this manly appearance. He looked grown up, dangerous, very, in this attire. Oh how she had missed him, but when flashbacks of what all had conspired the week prior till moments ago played out in her mind, specifically the moment when Natasha had so fondly traced his jawline with her fingers, she lost it. Misaki didn't know she had a jealous streak in her until now.

She turned around to leave, it hurt too much. Looking at him was heart breaking. He hadn't tried to even talk to her once since the time he was away, or told her that he was leaving, or when he was coming back. All the raw emotions and the feeling of abandonment ate her up, she decided to leave as soon as possible.

"Misaki? Are you leaving?" Natasha had inquired, she had to justify her behaviour after all, "Yes, I've had a long day today, I should just head home. It was a pleasure to meet you both" she spoke, practiced professionalism finally coming handy. Takumi had tensed upon hearing her words, she knew, but ignored him. Hadn't he done the same? He could have at least have told her that he was back, couldn't he?

"Let me walk you out," he finally spoke, and Natasha smiled "I'll wait for you right here.", but Misaki had wittingly ignored him. She walked towards the main hallway, towards the corridors that led to the elevators.

"Misaki…" he breathed her name as soon as they were alone, his hands found their way on her back, tracing the neckline of her dress, his eyes hadn't missed the way she had sharply inhaled, at his touch. She had turned around, brave face on.

"Nice beard" she had told him, with a smile.

"Thanks" he had spoken in a low murmur, his eyes were currently on her empty neck, searching for the heart shaped pendant, but didn't find any.

Misaki had stood straight, his hand currently traced her collarbone, and she wasn't liking where these things were heading. She was hurt, lonely and furious, "Had a nice trip?" she had asked with a smile on her face, how uncharacteristic of her teenager self, who would have yelled at him instead.

"Barely" he spoke dryly, she knew he was getting annoyed of small talk, she quickly took his hands off her neck as she saw Natasha walking towards the two of them. She pressed the elevator buttons and smiled, "Wouldn't want to ruin the bachelor image, right Walker-san?" she addressed him, with a smile. He had had enough of that fake smile. Before he could protest, or stop her, the elevators opened; she stepped in and left, and as always, all facades broke in the dark of the night later on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter11: LoVe**

 **I finally return to the one story I have which doesn't have any controversies involved. Gonna write the next chapter as soon as I post this, much love! Next chapter will be borderline mature I think. Ooh and I think someone is soon going to visit Misaki and Takumi (P.S: It's not a baby,) (: I apologize for the short length of this chapter, it's a little something to shorten your wait. Write to me!**

Takumi had lost it the moment Misaki was out of his grasp. Natasha Nakamura clung to her like fucking glue and he was moments away from snapping at her. He exhaled a deep breath as he tried to calm down and rationalize his thoughts. Even though he was not very happy right now, he couldn't do anything especially when he knew that would lead him to the front page of every newspaper and magazine.

What the hell was wrong with Misaki? Admittedly, he was quite surprised to see her here, but he hadn't expected her to behave like a total stranger to him. Well, he probably deserved it, and he knew he had to apologize for hurting her, but he was not getting a chance to get out of this damn place where people had surrounded him.

"Mr Walker, did you enjoy the night?" another executive asked him with a glass of whiskey in his hand, he merely smiled, "Very, but I must head out now."

"But you just got here!" Natasha spoke with a pouty smile, the gentlemen chuckled,

"I didn't know Mr Walker was dating Miss Nakamura here, now isn't that good?!" Another man spoke and people raised their glasses to cheer the supposed 'couple' causing Natasha to laugh and blush, but before she could interject, Takumi gave them a glare mixed with a smile, "I am merely an acquaintance of Miss Nakamura."

He spoke and everyone was speechless, some guy tried to chuckle his way through the awkward moment, but Takumi wasn't finished talking, "As I mentioned earlier, I must leave immediately, Good night everyone." He gave them a tight smile and people smiled awkwardly, they were obviously scared. Natasha's grip on her champagne glass had visibly tightened and her forehead was creased, watching Takumi's retreating back only added fuel to her anger.

By the time Takumi had reached the parking lot, Misaki was nowhere to be found, he unlocked his car and stepped inside. He drove away towards Misaki's apartment with a heavy heart.

Her apartment was cold and lifeless.

He could make out that she hadn't been in her apartment since a few days and deduced that she must have been staying at his place, he looked at the unattended mail and newspapers; his guess was true. He stared blankly at a newspaper that had his face on the front and got up after picking up the paper, he crumbled it and threw the paper out of her window; and left the apartment, locking it in process and meanwhile, the picture ***** of Takumi Walker standing with Natasha Nakamura at a charity event flew with the night breeze and landed on the ground.

He reached his own house moments later, feeling stupid for not calling the house instead, but what could he have done? His mind wasn't functioning at the moment. Mrs Jones had told him that Misaki had left moments prior, with a few things she had brought from her apartment when she came over. She also told him about how she seemed kind of off and left because she felt like being alone at the moment. Takumi loosened his tie and went upstairs to his bedroom, feeling dejected. He would see her tomorrow.

The bedroom looked exactly the same as it was when he had left.

There seemed no signs of life, the sheets were crisp and the things were untouched, as if she hadn't even been there. He had thrown himself on the bed with a deep sigh, he was actually feeling tired tonight. His mind was filled with Misaki and he knew that tonight he was not going to get any sleep even though he was tired. She flowed in his veins and was engraved in his mind and heart, he knew his eyes weren't getting any rest till they saw her.

After long agonizing moments of uneasiness, he gave up. Takumi sat up and started to unbutton his shirt, a cold shower was all he needed to become sane again. He took off the shirt and his pants followed, his movements were sluggish and the clothes fell on the floor.

With a sigh, he bent down to pick the damn clothes up when a notebook peeking out of the bed mattress caught his attention.

—x—

Misaki sat on her couch, staring blankly at the TV screen. She had taken off her dress and makeup the moment she stepped inside the comforts of her home. She currently sat wearing nothing underneath a worn out and very lose grey t-shirt that sure as hell didn't belong to her. The TV was switched off but she hadn't noticed that yet. The sound of rain drops made her move her head and look out of her window, it was raining. The sound of thunder and lightning had made her senses go haywire, if she had hair on her hands, they'd be standing right now. She rubbed her arms together, that were surprisingly soft due to the waxing she had gotten, feeling chilly due to the rain but made no efforts to stand up or wrap herself with a warm blanket.

She was in one of those moods where one's in a trance, with no knowledge of their surroundings. She felt numb, instead of all the anger and hurt and guilt. Some things tore her up tonight. Even though she'd always proudly boasted about being almost immune to girlishness and sentiments but she was no different. She felt lonely, jealous, insecure, hurt, and teary—every single emotion. The thunder was roaring and it was getting scary for her, so she decided to switch on the lights.

A brown teddy bear sat on the couch in front of her, and she smiled at the inanimate stuffed animal in front of her, it was comforting to not be alone tonight, even if she was the one to enforce this solitude upon herself, even if her only company was Mr Teddy bear.

The doorbell rang and Misaki knew who it was. Her eyes began to water and got red in the process, her throat was rasp and heavy, she didn't have the strength to speak. The bell rang and Misaki stood up, it could have been anyone but who else would come at her doorstep at 2AM in the morning? She stood up and took small steps towards the door.

With a soft click, the door opened, Takumi stood there—completely drenched. His hair stuck to his forehead and the thin white shirt was doing little to keep him warm by being wet and clinging to his body like a second skin. Misaki's eyes were red, tears threatening to fall down, she was hiccupping and to look at him like this was too much for her, as a reflex, she slammed the door on his face and slid down on the floor—sobbing.

Takumi chuckled bitterly, the notebook was in his hands and the words written on the crumbled, tear wetted pages were mocking him. "I expected that," he told himself, he brought up the notebook and stared at it again, the words were swimming before his eyes, since he wasn't wearing his contacts, but he didn't need them, not when those words had been etched in his memory already.

He pressed his forehead on the wooden door and mumbled, "I'll be here," he told her through the door as he settled next to the door, his back resting on the adjacent wall, he brought his arm to his forehead to move his hair aside and held the notebook in another.

 _He wasn't going anywhere tonight._

The door had opened twenty five minutes later, Misaki stood dumbly at her doorstep with a towel in her hands, her eyes had been red and the tear stains of her cheeks spoke volumes. Takumi stood up expectantly, but she didn't utter a single word. He dared to look at her in the eye, but her gaze didn't meet his own, she grabbed his wrist and led him inside, his throat went dry—not knowing what to say, so he decided to just follow her lead.

Her bedroom was dark and she hadn't bothered to switch on the lights, he could make out the shape of her dress thrown carelessly on the floor but he couldn't pick it up since she had dragged him inside the bathroom. Takumi raised an eyebrow but she didn't talk to him or look at his face. He saw her switch on the lights and the bright intensity of the light burned her sore eyes, he noticed. Water started to come out of his eyes and she wiped it off from the back of her palm, Takumi switched off the lights and Misaki's hand went to the switch board to reopen the lights but she flinched when his fingers touched her own. Takumi frowned and removed his hand from there.

Misaki didn't bother to switch on the lights again, instead, she started to unbutton his shirt and that made him question her. "What are y—"he asked, but she interjected.

"You're cold" she mumbled as she completely unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers brushed with his chest and Takumi looked away, in pure guilt. She cared so much about him.

He was speechless after that, Misaki had managed to get him out of his shirt and she turned the shower setting towards warm water and began to step out of the shower box. Warm water poured all over his body and he felt as if her tears were falling on his body instead of the shower water, with a tight throat, he extended an arm to catch her and he pulled her close to him and buried his face in her hair.

Of course, Misaki was shocked by this, but she stayed put. He hugged her from behind and buried his face in her hair, the knot in her throat tightened and she felt like she was going to burst. The water continued to fall and Takumi didn't move, she felt something warm on her shoulder that definitely wasn't water. Was he crying? She couldn't stand it anymore.

She moved back from him and she saw a very broken Takumi standing in front of her, this time she properly embraced him as she hugged him and buried her face in his chest, her sobs echoed through the bathroom walls and she held him tight, feeling helpless. His fingers went straight in her hair and she felt his tears when he kissed her on the lips, this caused her to cry more. She had loved him so much, it was heart breaking to see him like that.

She wanted him to see how much she loved him, she wanted him to know that she loved him, and that she hated to see him like that, Misaki held his face with both of her hands and kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry" she told him, feeling guilty of her actions. She needed to show her love to him, to assure him, to let him know that she was his and only his, he laughed, "I should be sorry," he told her in a broken voice, Misaki almost smiled at him as she placed his hand in her chest right over her heart, "I love you, Takumi," she told him as she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it with a shy smile. "I really love you" she told him again, and placed his palm right over her heart again, with a blush on her face, she wanted him to feel her love, to know that her heart beat for him.

Takumi looked at her with a sad expression on his face as he felt her heartbeat, he was really pathetic. Misaki pulled him close and held him tight as she kissed him again, Takumi stilled under her and she felt him back away, he kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry, I can't tonight" he apologized again as he kissed her forehead again, "Do you have any of my clothes here?" he asked her, and turned away as he looked around to locate a towel.

"Um, I do, let me go get it." Misaki spoke, feeling rejected and hurt, but she understood his reasons; he just needed some space and love. She took a spare towel and wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the shower. She heard a small 'thanks' but she ignored it and got out to fetch him some clothes.

Misaki placed a black t-shirt and a set of pyjamas outside the shower box, "I'll make the bed. The clothes are here." She told him and went to make the bed.

After sometime, Takumi got out of the shower—wearing the clothes she'd taken out for him. It was strange because he slept shirtless most of the time. He sat down on the edge of the bed which Misaki half occupied, feeling dejected and at a loss of words. Before he could speak, or apologize, Misa cut in, "We can talk in the morning, come to bed? I'll maintain my distance, I promise." She smiled and Takumi scoffed as he took off the bed covers and settled in, he pulled Misaki in his arms and sniffed her hair, "Pfft, distance. Don't be cruel, Ayuzawa." He told her as he made a pillow out of his arm for his Misa, "Now sleep" he told her with a soothing voice and kissed her cheek, tracing small patterns on her thigh.

Misaki smiled as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around him protectively, not remembering how and when she had gotten so open and comfortable with him. "Good night, Takumi" she spoke and placed a kiss on his chest right where her face was. Takumi smiled at the gesture as he continued to run his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp, "Good night, Misaki."

 ***: The picture refers to the picture mentioned in the 9** **th** **chapter when Misaki reads a newspaper post about Takumi's interview.**

"Shouldn't we call first?" Kuuga asked the other three people walking alongside him in the hallways, Sakura cut in, "Nonsense! We don't have to call to visit our Misaki-Chan! She's been sad lately and needs all our support!" She cheered as she walked excitedly. Chiyo merely nodded, "Totally, you should have seen the look on her face yesterday,"

"And what exactly is your plan, girls?" Tora asked as he carried a brown paper packet having four bottles of different kinds of wine and alcohol as a visiting gift, Sakura and Chiyo laughed, "We'll just have some fun, guys! Don't worry, we got it covered!" Sakura gave them a thumbs up and Kuuga's sweat dropped while Igarashi merely sighed.

"At least call Takumi, it'll be awkward if you don't," Kuuga spoke and Tora nodded, "Yeah, it will be weird,"

"Chill you guys, just follow my lead" Chiyo spoke next with a wink and Tora sighed exasperatedly.  
"God, help us", the boys prayed.

Sakura rang Misaki's doorbell and the guys closed their eyes in fear, they were having a bad feeling about this already.

The doors opened and Takumi stood at the doorstep, his hand was in his hair and his eyes were half open. Sakura and Chiyo stood in front with chibi faces while Tora and Kuuga fell silent. Takumi stared at them dumbly and Sakura's saliva dropped from her mouth, they all silently thanked God that Takumi wasn't shirtless, now that would have been awkward.

"Usui-kun is so damn hot" She sighed into Chiyo's ear.

"I heard that!" Kuuga fumed behind, and Chiyo laughed, "I agree with Sakura though,"

"What the hell!?" Tora's jaw dropped and Takumi looked at the two couples with a raised eyebrow, "What are you all whispering about?" he asked with a yawn as he backed off, allowing everyone to come inside.

"You're destroying our households, Walker", Tora sighed and Kuuga joined him as he put an arm around Tora, "Yeah Takumi!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Takumi poker faced as everyone made themselves comfortable on the couch, "Where's Misaki?" Sakura asked as she placed a basket of sandwiches and pancakes on the kitchen counter, Chiyo took an apple and looked at Takumi with a smirk, "Yeah, Takumi, where is Misaki?" She asked in a teasing tone and the guys smirked in Takumi's direction,

"She should be up any moment" He told them all with a small smile and everyone was smirking, "Misaki-Chan is definitely not a lazy person!" Sakura snickered and eyed Takumi, who deadpanned—"We slept late."

"Hohoho, fun night, Walker?" Tora nudged Takumi, who maintained his stoic face, "Nothing like that." He replied truthfully, but no one seemed to believe him.

"Step up your game then," Tora laughed and Takumi looked at him, Chiyo couldn't help but chime in, "Apply that on yourself first!" She told him and everyone laughed, Takumi smirked as he high fived Chiyo. Out of everyone in the group, Takumi and Chiyo's personality could be considered similar and they really hit it off sometimes, Tora looked at her incredulously, "Just you wait" he told her.

"I've been waiting for a while now, how much longer?" Chiyo smirked challengingly and Takumi laughed, "Step up _your_ game, brother." He told him with a smug expression on his face.

"You damned woman!" Tora stood up, frustratingly as he grabbed her wrist and led her out of Misaki's apartment, Sakura and Kuuga looked at the couple with a blush and Takumi smirked when moaning and kissing sounds started to come from the hallways. "Boy is she enjoying" Sakura marvelled at the sounds and Kuuga looked at her incredulously, "You've become a pervert" he told her and Sakura laughed as she kissed Kuuga on the lips, Takumi decided to excuse himself and went inside Misaki's bedroom, deciding to wake her up before things got out of hand.

She slept peacefully, tangled in the sheets, Takumi picked up the notebook that had been taunting him since yesterday with a heavy heart, he would think about all that later.

He found his way towards Misaki and pulled her head in his lap, he ran his fingers through her hair and drew lazy circles on her thigh; it was time to wake up.

Misaki stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes to a smiling Takumi. She sat up—incredibly lucid, thinking this was a dream but Takumi kissed her and her eyes opened again, she looked at him with a shy blush, "Hi" he told her and she nodded.

The tips of Misaki's ears began heating up as soon as she heard moaning sounds from outside, she sat up straight and looked at Takumi with a huge blush on her face, "Sorry, everyone's here." Misaki backed off from him and ran to the bathroom and within the next ten minutes, she was fresh and ready. Takumi laughed as he saw her struggling to find some clothes, so he handed her denim shorts and a shirt. She ran out of the bedroom, leaving a stupid and mesmerized Takumi behind.

By the time Chiyo and Tora came back inside, Misaki and Sakura were chatting while Takumi heated up the sandwiches in the microwave and Kuuga wrote potential song lyrics in a small notebook. Everyone looked at the couple and fell silent. Chiyo broke the ice as if nothing ever happened, "So the game is called Truth and Dare," she muttered as she sat down on the sofa and placed an empty wine bottle on the table.

"What game!?" Misaki stood up with a huge blush on her face, she knew this would not end up well, "I-I'm not p-p-p-playin-ng!"

"Hohoho, scared?" Chiyo laughed weirdly and Takumi smirked, "What's wrong, Misa-Chan?"

"N-Nothing you perverts!" She yelled in their direction, Sakura cut in, "Okay, let's make two teams! Me, Takumi-kun and Chiyo-Chan will be in one and Kuuga-kun, Misa-Chan and Tora-kun in another!"

"Based on what!" Misaki asked Sakura,

"Because I want to be in the winning team, that's why I chose Usui-kun" Sakura pouted as she hid behind Chiyo and grinned.

Misaki looked at Sakura, "You're going down! Come on Igarashi! Let's show them the power of a president!" Misaki glared at Takumi, who was her rival since the start.

"You're on, Walker" Tora smirked as he sat next to her, Kuuga looked at them, "What about me, guys?!"

"You'll be fine, Kuuga!" Misaki cheered, Chiyo could swear that she saw flames in her eyes, but she was confident in herself too.

"The loser team does what winner tells them to do!"

"I'm ready to take you bastards down!" Misaki yelled as she raised her fist in the air, Takumi smirked, he always loved her fighting spirit.

"Okay, let's begin! But there's a catch, the other team will tell if the person has to choose Truth or dare" Sakura cooed and everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"Let's get the show on the road," Kuuga spoke and everyone laughed.

The wine bottle spun with a flick of Sakura's fingers and Misaki chewed on her lip in excitement, the bottle landed on Kuuga, there was silence.

"So what do I get, truth or dare?"

Before Sakura could chime in, Chiyo smirked, "Truth"

"Okay, what is my question?" Kuuga asked as calmly as he could. Chiyo turned towards Takumi and Sakura to deliberate and they were ready with the question, when Chiyo turned towards Kuuga, Sakura was silent.

"Tell us about your first crush" Chiyo spoke and Sakura looked at the glass table and picked up a sandwich, she was dead silent, Kuuga's sweat dropped.

"It was a very long time ago guys, I don't remember" he said, looking at Sakura. He knew how Sakura felt about him being a player before they got together, and he sure as hell didn't spoil her mood.

"Are you saying that your team accepts defeat?" Chiyo grinned from ear to ear like a cheshire cat and Takumi merely smirked with crossed arms.

"NO!" Tora spoke defiantly and Kuuga sighed, "Okay, it was in middle school. Her name was Megumi. I won't say I was head over heels for her, she was just a fan…" he scratched his head, thinking that was enough but clearly the group wanted more juice. "…And we went out for a bit but then I realized I wasn't interested. But yeah, she was the first girl who I dated" he spoke and looked away. Chiyo sensed the atmosphere and took a deep breath, "Spin the bottle, Kuuga,"

The bottle spun again and this time it was Tora, Takumi smirked and spoke, "Dare, Igarashi?"

"Bring it on, Walker" Tora challenged and everyone laughed, Kuuga put his hand on Sakura's thigh in a comforting manner and whispered in her ear, "But its all in the past now, I have found the love of my life after all" he smiled as everyone laughed, this didn't go un-noticed by Misaki, who smiled—truly being happy for her friend.

"I dare you to strip half naked and stay the same throughout the duration of this game" Chiyo spoke and Takumi sighed looking at Chiyo, "You could have made him do something much better." He pouted when Tora smirked smugly and unbuttoned his shirt; He threw it on Chiyo's face, who laughed. Misaki's face turned red, "You g-guys are such perverts!"

"Like you're a little angel, Misa-Chan" Takumi cooed suggestively and Misaki turned beet red, everyone laughed much to her embarrassment.

"You must be devious" Sakura, who was now back to her normal cheery self, nudged her.

"Okay, okay! Spin the damn bottle already!" Misaki sighed, everyone was enjoying at her expense!

Tora spun the bottle next and it landed on Chiyo, Misaki grinned, "Now its my turn to enjoy! I give you dare!" She hollered and Chiyo smiled, "Okay,"

Misaki turned to Tora and Kuuga who grinned, "We want you to re-enact your proposal, by being Tora. Tora can play Chiyo" Misaki laughed, there was a pink blush on Chiyo's face, and her expression seemed a bit embarrassed unlike her usual smug and sarcastic countenance.

"Well, okay" Chiyo got up and took small steps towards the empty space, Tora beamed and stood up proud, "Wait, I want to make this perfect" He fetched Chiyo's purse and sunglasses and stood in front of her holding the purse like a woman, he made a pouty expression on his face as he put on the sunglasses which caused Misaki to laugh like a maniac.

"So this happened one day when I was out shopping with Tora," Chiyo sighed as she looked at the smug expression on his face.

"Okay, action!" Kuuga spoke and Tora began pretending in a womanly voice, "Okay, whatever that you want to say, Tora, say it already, I don't have much time" he stuck his butt out in a model like pose and looked at his watch, Chiyo turned red and Takumi snickered.

"Look, woman" Chiyo sighed as her face turned red, she pretended to run a hand through her hair as she looked at him, "Chiyo, l-look, I want to say something that has been on my mind for a long time,"

Tora cut in as he waved his arms dramatically, "Okay, I'm listening."

"Chiyo, I know this may be quite sudden for someone like you, but I don't think I can go another day without you being mine" Chiyo's face reddened but she smiled as she bent on one knee and held his hand, "Will you marry me?" she spoke with a smile and blush, Misaki beamed looking at the cute scene in front of her.

Chiyo stood up, and smiled, "Then out of the blue people came out and started throwing rose petals at us." She grinned and Tora scratched his head; that was kind of awkward for him.

"So cheesy" Takumi teased as he looked at Tora, Kuuga cut in, "Less than you, Takumi" he snickered, causing Tora to laugh, "Yeah man, you outdid yourself that day" Takumi laughed, and Misaki turned bright red.

"You guys are so cute" Sakura shone as moe flowers surrounded her, there were tears in her eyes and Kuuga patted her head.

"Can we spin the bottle now?" Chiyo asked dryly and everyone nodded.

The next was Takumi.

Misaki was having a field day, she knew giving him a truth might land her in embarrassment so she yelled before anyone could get a chance to speak, "You pervert! You get a dare, you outer space alien!" she laughed deviously, feeling happy that nobody got a chance to ask him truth. Tora laughed like an old man, "Hohoho, I have just the right for you, bastard!" He pointed a finger at Takumi who raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. Chiyo chided her fiancé, "Be nice, Tora" she glared and Tora laughed, "You'll thank me, Walker"

"I will?" Takumi asked, more like questioned himself. Tora folded his arms triumphantly, "You have to pose for a photo with Misaki," Misa stilled at this, and Takumi chuckled, "Just that?"

"You wish! There's a catch!" Tora said as he pulled Takumi's collar and spoke something in his ear so low that nobody could hear it. Misaki eyed him suspiciously and gulped when Tora sat back on his seat and Takumi looked straight at her.

"Wh-Wh-What did you tell him to do, you bastard?" Misaki gritted her teeth as she glared at Tora who raised his arms as if apologizing, the girls squealed in excitement and Kuuga opened the camera app on his phone.

"You can pose on the couch" Sakura added and everyone stood up from the couch except for Misaki, who was seriously scared for her life now. Takumi moved towards her in a panther like manner, Misaki turned red the moment he pulled his t-shirt over his head, "Wh-Wh-What the fuck are you doing!?" she asked him incredulously but he put a finger over her lips and pulled her into his arms, she landed on his chest and his lips whispered in her ear,

"Now, you'll stay still and smile in front of the camera unless you want your friends to be _aware_ " he added the last part with a smirk and Misaki didn't understand the meaning of his words until she felt his hand—the left one, inside her shirt, unlocking her bra. His right hand was in front, holding her close lovingly, he looked sweet in front of the camera and Misaki managed a smile—her face turned crimson the moment her bra strap fell and his fingers traced her back threateningly.

"Remember, you can't kiss her anywhere" Tora added the part smugly and this caused Misaki to be redder as soon as she remembered that this was happening in front of her friends, the cameras went off and all four of them had fun clicking them, Takumi dazzled as his fingers played under her shirt, nobody could make out what he was doing, while Misaki blushed beet red. She was going to make him pay.

Takumi got off the couch with a victorious smirk on his face and Misaki was quiet and embarrassed for a long time, she excused her to go to the bathroom and fix herself, rather her bra. Takumi grinned and the girls fanned themselves.

"That was hot" Kuuga spoke and everyone laughed, "Totally."

"Ju-Just spin the damn thing already, you bunch of perverts!" Misaki yelled the moment she came back. She had tied her bra extra tight this time.

And boy was Misa in luck today, the bottle landed on her and she glared at the damn thing, Takumi smirked, "Truth" he replied and sat back to enjoy the show. Chiyo and Sakura were on the edge of their seats and Sakura decided to ask the question this time, an evil aura surrounded her and everyone felt a chill down their spine.

"Are you ready, Misaki-Chan!?" She asked in squeaks, Misaki's head fell, "Ready to die, yes."

"Didn't quite hear you" Chiyo smirked, Misaki whipped her head up, "Alright I'm ready. Bring it on" she spoke and sat straight with a proud face but her smile faded the moment she heard the question.

"Okay, here's the question: How is Takumi-kun in bed and what does he like best during your fun time?!" Sakura asked and everyone was silent.

Misaki argued as she felt her face heating up "That's two questions!"

"That's one question, but you can answer any one of it if you want" Sakura pouted. Tora had opened a bottle of wine and was clearly enjoying the show.

"F-Fine" a small voice came from Misaki's direction and everyone was looking at her.

"He's okay, I guess" she looked away, her ears burned and her heart pounded. Why did she agree to play such a perverted game?!

"Just okay?! You have to rate him, Misaki-Chan! On a scale of 1 to 10!" Sakura wailed and Takumi's jaw had dropped the moment he heard 'okay', Tora grinned and Kuuga was speechless.

"R-Rate what?"

"The experience of course?" Sakura sighed as she tried to help her friend, "Come on, Misaki-Chi!"

"Well then, he's …uhh…he's a…" Misaki looked towards the ceiling, "Can't I pass instead?!"

"Now I really want to know too" Takumi said dejectedly, he was okay in bed? OKAY?

"Sh-Shut up!" She glared at him, and looked away.

"Come on Misaki, don't let him annoy you. Just answer according to how he makes you feel when he—" Chiyo blabbed but Tora put a hand on her mouth before she got more explicit, "she's a good girl, Chiyo" he chided her and she mouthed a sorry.

"How he makes me feel, well then uhh" Misaki looked away as she placed her hand on her heart, she looked at Takumi, who was smiling at her and whipped her head away in embarrassment, "Then…ahmm..9"

"What?" Sakura asked, she hadn't heard it the first time,

"Nine, a NINE! Geez Sakura!" Misaki yelled as she buried her face in the cushion, "I hate this game!"

"I'm so going to change it to a ten" Takumi grinned in Misaki's ear and her face reddened, she pushed his face away, "Stay away from me, pervert!"

The bottle was spun again and it was Sakura's turn. Kuuga spoke now, "Truth"

"Okay" Sakura chirped, she was clearing enjoying the game, unlike Misaki.

"Describe what it felt like to be in love for the first time" Tora spoke with a small smile. Sakura nodded, "I guess it was a strange bubbly feeling that makes you feel like floating. You're scared to lose that person even when they aren't even yours. You do anything to make them happy and all that matters is putting a smile on their face. Love is that weird feeling that sits in your tummy when your feel like your nerves are on fire just by thinking about them. Once you fall in love, there's no turning back. I think that love is very rare and only happens to a few lucky people. So I guess I felt all this when I first fell in love." She completed her speech and everyone was moved. Kuuga kissed her forehead, "I was such a douche at first" he confessed, "I'm sorry, Sakura" he said sincerely and kissed her cheek lovingly.

"So cute" Chiyo said as she sat back, putting her head on Tora's chest. A small smile played on his lips as he ran a hand through her hair. Takumi smiled looking at Misaki's direction, who was blushing furiously.

"I guess love isn't just flowers and chocolates, it's acceptance" Misaki spoke thoughtfully as she quietly made her way into Takumi's arms, he smiled as he pulled her in, "Love is to surrender"

"I agree" Tora spoke,

"Didn't I tell you I am completely defeated by you, Ayuzawa? Yet you still make me surrender to yourself every single day."

Misaki was silent as she looked at Takumi, he traced her palm with his fingers with a smile, and she was lost in his eyes.

The evening was peaceful and beautiful, after everyone left, Takumi and Misaki watched the sunset together, no words were exchanged, just kisses and acts of love. Takumi ran his fingers through Misaki's hair as she slept peacefully in his arms, her face was buried in his chest and she held on to him as if her life depended on it. Takumi chuckled, she would be mortified to see herself sleeping like this, and cuddling.

A wicked idea came to Takumi's perverted little smart brain as he took his phone out. He was so sick of all the drama. He opened the camera app, so the media wanted some gossip? So be it. His social media page was opened with a tap and he posted something with a huge grin on his face.

But he was cunning about it.

The picture merely showed Takumi's face—he made sure to put on his charming smile, Misaki's frame wrapped around him could be easily seen, (but her body was covered in the sheets—so that was okay), and so did the engagement ring—right on her hand which was on his chest, her face couldn't be seen since only her hair could be seen from the camera angle. Takumi held back an evil smirk as he hit the post button.

What else? He tossed the phone somewhere in the bedroom and went back to cuddling with his naked girlfriend.

 **A/N: Damn it, Takumi! You're such a f-u-c-k-i-n-g huge pervert! I mean, just imagine a picture of Misaki's naked back with her face buried in his chest and he posted it on the internet! The nerve of this man! Misaki is so going to grill him. Don't you think? D;D**

 **I loved Sakura's answer regarding first love, it was just so cute. You all must be thinking like "what the eff is she talking about? She wrote it!" :P But no, when you write a character, words and lines flow out on their own. Many times, I don't even know how the story gets shaped, I guess that the characters do come alive through us (: don't you think?**

 **—x—**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Who is this girl?**

 _"WHO IS THIS GIRL?"_

 _"Takumi Walker, Bachelor no more?"_

 _"A thousand hearts broke last night when an image was posted from the social account of business tycoon, Takumi Walker, who is the CEO of Walker Corporations. The picture showcased Takumi Walker with charm turned on to a hundred thousand, but that isn't why the hearts broke! It was due to the girl sleeping with her face buried in his chest. The identity of Takumi Walker's supposed lover is unknown, is it a model? A businesswoman? A Doctor? Engineer? A Lawyer? We do not know, but we do know that she is very lucky! We do not know who the girl is yet, since their publicist hasn't said anything on the matter. The fact whether the said post was accidental or not is still unknown, but we're trying to get our hands on Mr Walker's manager and publicist to let us in on the gossip. Stay tuned for more!_

 _Takumi Walker has made a public appearance only recently and there aren't many photos of him on the internet, but this picture is said to have gotten viral on the internet within an hour! Mr Walker is obviously a heartthrob, who is this girl who stole his heart? OR is it a case of friends with benefits? We'll be bringing you the latest gossip very soon on your television sets!"_

 _"We are live from Walker Corporations and as you can see, a massive crowd has gathered here! Mr Walker seems to have a huge fan following and the cries of his fan-girls testify that! A lot of hearts were broken last night and now, people are waiting for Mr Walker to make an appearance and hopefully say that the entire thing was a mean prank! The press and media are patiently waiting and hopefully we'll be able to find out the truth!"_

Takumi smirked lazily as he stared at the LED TV in the living room, with a coffee mug in hand. Clad in last night's pyjamas, he was clearly enjoying the morning air. Misaki was still asleep, and he knew that she was going to kill him the moment she opened the news or touched the newspapers. Oh well, she wasn't going anywhere. It was a Sunday and he was going to keep her all to himself. He set the cup down on the table and fetched himself a shirt, he was going to make breakfast while Misaki slept clueless. He knew today she was bound to kill him the moment she _saw_ , so he might as well enjoy it.

The newspapers had arrived and he couldn't hold back a chuckle when he saw his face all over them. He was a bit pissed about the photo from last night being posted on national television and newspapers though, but he let it slide. Since Misa's face was properly concealed.

"I really didn't think this through, did I?" he chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. He picked up the newspapers and hid them, just in case Misaki saw them. His phone was already switched off—since it just wouldn't stop buzzing.

"Takumi, are you up?" A sound came from the other room and he smiled as he tossed his phone and went inside her room.

"Do you want me to be up?" he smirked lazily as he pulled up the blankets and got inside. He stroked her cheek and Misaki's face reddened.

"Wh-What kind of reply is that!?" she pushed him away, "You pervert!" she pointed an accusing finger in his direction and Takumi merely smirked as he pulled her using the finger into his chest. "I don't get to do this much," he sighed as he placed a kiss on her forehead, Misa could hear the steady beat of his heart, "So let's just stay the same for a while…"

Misaki had smiled and stayed put but then he just had to ruin the moment by opening his perverted mouth.

"And then later maybe we can finish off what we started last night," he had winked suggestively in her direction and groped her chest playfully. Misaki was left beyond embarrassed and the only thing she could do was to kick him off the bed.

"That was mean you know" Takumi complained as he rubbed the bump on his head during breakfast. Misaki graced him with an angry glare and ate peacefully.

After moments of silence, Misaki had finally spoken, feeling awkward all of a sudden. Her face heated up when she looked in his direction. Takumi was peacefully eating his toast.

"S-so…" she trailed off, awkwardly laughing, "Do you have office today? You don't seem to be in a hurry."

Takumi looked in her direction and gave her a sincere smile, "I'm not going anywhere away from you today." He promised as he touched her palm with was now trembling. Her face heated up, "O-okay." He chuckled as he got closer to her face, "What's wrong, Misa-Chan?"

"H-huh?" she looked in his direction, her heart rate stepped up as soon as she noticed their proximity, "N-Nothing!" she protested.

"Are you really okay?" he smiled mischievously as he got even closer and she could feel his breath on her neck, "Or am I making you nervous?" he asked as his finger traced her cheek softly, Misaki's eyes widened, she bit her lip and looked down—blushing profusely.

"So sly as always" he laughed as he kissed her on the lips, Misaki closed her eyes in embarrassment and held on to his shirt as he kissed her with just enough love and passion to melt her. He pulled away moments later, and patted her on the head.

"What's with you, idiot." Misaki looked away, heart racing, butterflies invading. Takumi smiled, "I fall for you every single moment of my existence."

"Don't be so cheesy" she looked away, his words were embarrassing her, but he knew she got happy to hear such things. "So what's the plan for today?"

"I think I wanna go out" she said thoughtfully, "I have to buy a few things, will you come with?"

"Sure" Takumi said as his sweat dropped. He could only hope that they don't run into paparazzi on their way.

"You seem really unenthusiastic, what's wrong?" she smirked, "Are you tired, Takumi?" she laughed, "You're growing old."

"I'm not growing old, I can even prove that I am very capable physically" he pulled her and cornered her into a wall, just like old times. Misaki looked at him, she was pinned to the wall and Takumi was smirking dangerously in her direction.

"You never change, do you?" she looked at him with a huge blush on her face. Takumi tapped her forehead with a smile, "But there were a few things that I couldn't do before" he placed a kiss on her neck as he played with the strap of her bra, "Things that I can do now." He patted her head, leaving a gaping and expecting Misaki behind as he picked up his car keys, "Get ready, we're going out."

"Why is he always teasing me?!" She yelled, annoyed, as she ran to her closet to change her clothes. Takumi's chuckle could be heard and Misaki's heart skipped a beat.

Fifteen minutes later, Misaki was all dressed up and ready to go. She was wearing a simple flower print dress with a pink cardigan. Takumi was all charming in his black shirt and denims, looking drop dead gorgeous and model like as always. His eyes shone with delight as he spotted her, but Misaki shoved carry bags in his face as she tried to locate her phone, "Hold on to these, we shouldn't pay for carry bags when we can take our own. Yosh! I'm ready to go!" She picked up her phone without checking it and placed it in her purse. Takumi pouted as he opened the doors for them to step up.

The door opened and Cedric stood in front of Misaki's apartment with ten men dressed in black. Misaki looked at them in shock and Takumi face-palmed. So it had already started.

"Mr Walker" the men bowed in respect and Takumi sighed. He looked in Misaki's direction apologetically. "Can you give us five minutes?" he asked her.

"Sure, I'll be right inside." She spoke and closed the door. What could have happened?

Takumi looked at everyone and there was pin drop silence, "Speak."

"The media and paparazzi are looking for you. We were informed about it around 2am, but it was impolite to intrude at such an hour. So we stayed at guard. The Walker Corp. and the residence is surrounded by people. And these men are instructed to shadow you without intruding."

"I see, how bad is it?"

"Sir Gerard has called for you."

Takumi smirked, "That bad, huh?"

—x—

She threw her phone into the mirror angrily. The phone collided and dropped down along with the broken glass shards. Her eyes were red from all the tears and she screeched as she threw various magazines and newspapers from the table with a swipe of her arm. Her perfect eye makeup was dripping down as she glared the empty wall angrily.

"Miss, p-please calm d-down." A maid trembled as she held a glass of water for her mistress. She looked up at the nervous maid and walked towards her. Her hands went straight to the glass of water and she poured it all over her head. The see through, thin material of her nightie stuck to her body like second skin and the maid blushed as she saw a bit too much.

"Oh you will be mine, Takumi" she smiled as she turned her neck to the opposite side where the same copies of a picture were scattered. "Sooner or later" she laughed.

—x—

After some time, Takumi was back with a smile on his face. Misaki gave him a weird look as they headed out. "So, what's wrong?" Misaki asked him as they headed towards the parking lot. Misaki unlocked her car and she opened the door when Takumi held the door and looked at her, "Let's take this car instead." He pointed to an Audi with tinted black windows.

"Why are we taking this car?" Misaki inquired as Takumi made her get in and fastened her seat belt. "I can do this myself, you know!"

"I know, I know. But I like teasing you." He smirked as he got in as well and started the car.'

"You're avoiding my question, Takumi!"

"I'm not" he made an unreadable comic expression, "Let's just say that something funny happened and people are freaking out because of it."

"Something funny?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it funny per se." Takumi held his cheek thoughtfully as he effortlessly drove on the main highway, "More like something which was not expected to happen."

"You're driving way too fast!" Misaki screeched, "And don't talk twisted! Tell me what happened? Is it bad?" she looked at him worrisomely. Takumi smiled and patted her head, "It's a good thing."

"What thing?"

"You're confusing me, Misa-Chan~" he deadpanned and Misaki face-palmed. "Oh god!"

"You were louder last night." He smirked. Misaki's face reddened. To save her embarrassment, her phone rang. She picked it up and put it on the speaker. Of course, it was Sakura on the video call.

"Misaki-Chan! Why haven't you been picking my call? I have been trying for hours!"

Misaki looked at Sakura apologetically, "Sorry, I misplaced my phone last night. Is that Chiyo in the back?"

"Yeah! We're in the spa!"

"That's grea—"

"But that's not what I want to talk about!" Sakura's face turned dreadfully mischievous. "You're so sly, Misaki! It was you right? I didn't know that you guys were deciding to make things official you know! Kudos to Takumi-kun for doing that!"

Misaki eyed Takumi warily as he pretended to keep his eyes on the road. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please" Chiyo spoke, "Don't act so innocent, by now, the entire world has seen that photograph. I'd be surprised if Takumi won't be swamped by people with questions today."

"What are you talking about?" Misaki looked at her nervously, "Which photograph?"

Takumi was whistling a tune by now.

"You seriously have no idea? But I was positive that the woman in the photo was you." Sakura spoke and Chiyo got into thinking mode. "Where's Takumi?"

"He's right here" she turned the mobile phone towards Takumi, who was driving. He waved at the two girls and Misaki sighed. "Why do I feel like I'm the only one who has no clue about all this?"

"Takumi, who is that woman?" Chiyo narrowed her eyes and Misaki's eyes widened. What were they talking about? Sakura was silent.

"What do you think?" He looked at Chiyo with a knowing look and the said girl smirked, "Then we have nothing to worry about."

Misaki, who couldn't understand what the hell was going on, snapped, "Can anyone tell me what's going on?"

"Sweetie, you have a phone and internet. Use it. Or ask you fiancé."

"Okay bye!" Sakura chirped awkwardly and cut the call, leaving a dumbfounded Misaki alone. Takumi smirked, "it's nothing."

"Now I'm confirmed that it is something important!"

Takumi drove inside the supermarket complex and what Takumi was about to show Misaki was displayed on the flat screens. The words "WHO IS THIS WOMAN" were written all over the screen with a photograph that Misaki didn't even know existed. Her jaw dropped as soon as she saw the picture. She glared at Takumi, who was smiling, "Sorry, I didn't know that the picture would go viral."

"Wh-When did you click that picture!?" she demanded with her face as red as a tomato, her heart went crazy as soon as she spotted the picture on the flat screens. Her face was concealed but the fact that she was all over Takumi during her sleep made her so flustered!

"When you were sleeping," he said. "I just went with the impulse. I just feel like I'm sick of people speculating and joining my name with other women. I just want to be with you." He pulled her into a tight hug, "And what's wrong with me loving you? I don't care what the world thinks, at least this would teach people to not speculate anything."

Misaki was silent, but then she kicked him. "You idiot! I'm almost naked in that picture!" She fumed red and he laughed, "You're not, Misa-Chan. Do you think I'd allow the entire world to see my wife naked? That's why I didn't let your face be seen." He kissed her forehead, "But I really should have thought this through." He mumbled.

Misaki's brain had stopped functioning the moment she heard the word "Wife." Takumi walked hand in hand with her through the aisles but Misaki sure as hell wasn't 'shopping'.

"I'm not your wife!" she puffed her face angrily, "Do you know how huge of a mess you have created, you perverted alien?!"

"You will be. Soon." He promised as he kissed her knuckles and laughed, "And regarding the latter, I do not care."

"How can you be so carefree as always? Aren't you worried that we'll be spotted? Wouldn't that worsen the situation?" she elbowed him as she picked up a few things and put them in the cart.

"Ah, my lawyer wife." Takumi hummed lazily as he played with his sunglasses.

"You're so dead" She glared at him as she tried to hide her face behind her tote. Takumi laughed as he patted her head, "I don't think the situation has gotten so out of hand that you'd have to conceal your lovely face." He said cheekily and Misaki hid behind a pillar as she spotted news reporters walking towards them.

Misaki's heart thrummed in her chest as she hid behind the pillars and peeped. Takumi was more than surrounded by reporters. She decided that it would be better if she remained hidden. She saw the same security men as before come to Takumi and cover him up.

"Mr Walker, who is that woman?"

"Are you dating her?"

"Was the news of you and Miss Natasha dating false? OR was it her in the photograph?"

"Mr Walker! Have you come with her here? Is she in this building?"

"Are you dating Natasha Nakamura?"

"Mr Walker!"

More questions kept raining and Misaki pursed her lips as she silently heard them. Takumi didn't say anything and his bodyguards led him somewhere towards the emergency exits. Naturally, the entire crowd followed and some fan-girls were also accumulated. Misaki sighed and wiped off the imaginary sweat off her face.

She wasn't sure why Takumi had posted such a photograph of them on the social media. After all, he wasn't the one to show much about his private life. She wondered, _were the rumours and these questions that drove him to do that?_ She clenched her fist, she was going to fight him and support him with all she got. Yup maybe this won't be such a bad thing after all.

She took out her phone and called Takumi's number, it was going to be hard to locate him in such a situation. She took a cart and started putting groceries in it while she waited for Takumi.

She was positive that letting the world know sooner or later was going to be a positive thing for their relationship. After all, it was bound to happen someday. So she might as well keep her head high and support him.

Misaki's phone buzzed as she walked out of the store with groceries in her hand towards their meeting point. It was her mother. Misaki's sweat dropped as she sat on a bench and kept the groceries aside to pick up her call.

"Okaa-san, how are you?" She smiled, she could hear Suzuna in the back as well.

"Misaki! You haven't talked much this month. Me and Suzuna are doing fine. How is Takumi-kun?!"

Misaki's sweat dropped, she surely got straight to the point, didn't she?

" _Nee-Chan, I saw that picture on the internet. You and brother-in-law look really happy. Hohoho~"_

 _"What the hell_ ", Misaki mumbled, "Wh-Wh-What? What picture? Must be a fake hahaha! I don't know what you're talking about Suzuna! And h-he's not your brother-in-l-law!" Misaki struggled to keep her cool when Suzuna started laughing evilly, Minako kept silent and giggled along.

"I'll talk to you guys later, I gotta go!" Misaki cut the call and heaved a sigh. She still hadn't informed her mother about their engagement, and she didn't know how she was supposed to explain things about the viral picture. She walked hurriedly towards the designated place and sighed as soon as she spotted blond hair peeking through a Mercedes.

"I was worried about you" Takumi breathed as soon as Misaki stepped inside the car. He pulled her into his embrace and the grocery bags awkwardly fell down, spilling everything in the process. Misaki's face turned red as soon as she spotted two men—clad in black, looking at the both of them. She quickly pushed Takumi away and started picking up the scattered food items. Takumi snickered and started helping her. She was yet to get used to public display of affections after all.

"Where are we headed?" She looked at Takumi after regaining her composure. Takumi smiled as he held on to her hand, Misaki blushed "We're going to my place. Since I switched off my phone and tossed it somewhere, I don't know what the situation is. I think it's safer this way."

"What's with you and tossing mobile phones? You've changed four phones this month, you idiot!" She glared at him and he merely laughed as he patted her head, "I guess I am a spoiled brat, right?"

"I agree" she mumbled as they headed to Takumi's mansion. She had a lot to ask him and tell him, but she decided to stay put. They didn't know what the future held for them.

"Let's find out what the future holds for us, together." Takumi placed a kiss on her forehead, reading her mind as always, leaving Misaki stunned as soon as they reached the safety of his mansion. Takumi helped her get off and they peacefully walked inside.

Takumi held on to the groceries and didn't let go of her hand as they walked inside. Misaki was silent as well. He knew that she had a lot of questions on her mind. Hell, everything must be a mess to her at the moment. But there was much more involved in becoming public with their relationship. He would have to officially announce it.

Takumi was lost in thought as his mind worked on figuring out the best possible solution to all this and he didn't even notice the person sitting on the sofa as they stepped inside the living room. It seemed that everyone was present—Mrs Jones', the maid staff, Kayla, Cedric, and a few more people he was too lazy to remember. They all seemed to be bowing to a certain person but stood up straight as soon as he walked in. Takumi sighed as he spotted the person—sitting up straight and serious. His sick smile made Takumi want to throw up. Why did he resemble him so much? Misaki's grip on Takumi's hand had visibly tightened as soon as she spotted him as well. But she wasn't nervous. She was ready to fight as if her life depended on it. Takumi smiled as he looked at her confidence, but he had to turn his gaze away at the sound of his greeting.

"Hello, brother." He smiled.

 ** _Gosh! A lot of drama is going on there. I feel like the second phase of this story has now begun. I'm sorry for the long excruciating wait. I've been so busy I don't have time to open fanfiction . net these days. But my exams get over after the first week of December and you know what that means, don't y'all? It means that will be UPDATE TIME!_**

 ** _I loved all the beautiful reviews I got in the last chapter. Apologies for not being to address each and every one of you. But those reviews are why I'm here—updating just two days before exams when I should be studying. I love you guys and I would love you more if you show your encouragement by writing to me! I look forward to the response for this chapter. I was absolutely thrilled to write this part. Haha! See ya! Much Love!_** _–MissKirei._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Love, brotherhood, and more!**

Gerard smiled as he extended his hand towards Misaki. Takumi, whose grip visibly tightened on her wrist, glared at Gerard. Misaki let go of Takumi's hand and smiled as she extended her own hand. She was expecting a formal handshake but Gerard smiled as he gave a formal hug with small kisses on both the cheeks like a true English gentleman. Misaki smiled awkwardly, but Takumi interjected.

"So, what brings you here?" Takumi asked as he pulled her back and placed his arm on her waist protectively. Misaki ignored the urge to roll her eyes. The chilly atmosphere gave her the creeps, and she wondered if everyone else in the room was feeling the same?

"Can an older brother visit his younger one?" Gerard smiled as he pulled out a cigarette, Cedric was fast to extend a lighter to his old master.

"Are you doing well, Cedric?" Gerard smiled as he took the lighter. Cedric bowed and Gerard dismissed him with his hands.

"But really, you tell me why I'm here, Takumi." Gerard took out a newspaper and Misaki's eyes widened as she spotted her own naked back. Takumi shrugged his shoulders "I don't see why I should answer you." He smiled as he picked up an apple "Apple?"

"I see you're still an acquaintance of my brother, Miss Ayu…Ayuzawa, right?"

"Sad that things didn't turn out your way?" Takumi interjected before Misaki could open her mouth, he bit the apple and took her hand "Let me drop you back to your place." He said with a smile as he looked at her in the eyes. "The dinner should be ready soon, Cedric see to it that Gerard doesn't face any problems here in Japan." He smirked in Gerard's direction, who was thoroughly pissed now. "I'll be back."

"What was all that about?" Misaki glared at Takumi, who was driving a bit too fast for her taste. "Can you drive more carefully?" She touched his arm and Takumi, who snapped out of his reverie, looked at her "Don't you trust my driving, Misa-Chan?" He teased as he poked her nose with one hand.

"LOOK AHEAD!" Misaki screeched as she saw the crowded highway "I could have gone home myself!"

"I haven't sent you home alone since the day I found out that you worked in Maid Latte, why would I do that now?" He looked at her with a teasing smile, Misaki, who had turned red, looked away with a 'Hmph, perverted alien' remark.

"I'd do anything to see you in that outfit again though." Takumi smirked as he pulled out the picture from their high school and looked at it,

"I won't!" Misaki yelled,

"I know, that's why I still have this." He looked at her with a serious face as Misaki saw her picture in high ponytails. That was doomsday for her. "The stupid picture got her in so much trouble!"

"The stupid picture also got me our first kiss, don't say bad things about it." Takumi pouted as he kissed the damn picture and Misaki tried to snatch the picture.

"Will you ever give this picture to me so that I can destroy it?!" She glared at him as Takumi teased her by moving his hand in the air every time she tried to get the picture.

"Don't be naughty, Misa Chan, I'm driving~" Takumi cooed as he kept the picture back in his wallet, "This picture will always be with me."

"You're weird." She remarked as she crossed her arms "Stupid alien."

"I love you too." He smiled.

"Look in front!"

A few hours later, the two were eating pizza on Misaki's couch. Some random Japanese game show aired on TV, but it was ignored. Misaki looked at Takumi worriedly "So, what do you think about Gerard?"

"I don't ever think about Gerard, because my mind is full of Ayuzawa." Takumi replied snidely as he pulled her into his lap. Misaki made a face but didn't shove him away. "You idiot, I meant, why is he here?"

"Probably because of that picture." Takumi replied and before Misaki could yell at him, he shoved a slice of pizza in her face. Misaki glared at him after she finished eating. "You're so stupid."

"And yet I could beat you at every game." He smirked as he put away the empty pizza box. Misaki glared "That's because you're an alien! Now don't change the topic!"

"Okay okay~"

Misaki sighed in relief. Maybe now they could talk.

"So what was the topic again?" He asked innocently.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You fucking idiot!" Misaki yelled as she threw random kicks and punches in Takumi's direction. Her evil demonic aura was out and her face was puffed red! Takumi smirked as he held her wrist and cornered her. He hovered over and held out his hands, she couldn't kick him either, because his legs were on either side of her body. Misaki was now flustered and back to square one.

"You pervert! Get off me!" she looked away while blushing at their proximity. Takumi grinned victoriously. That made her heart going crazy. Takumi's face leaned in and Misaki's face went a mad shade of red. He was so so close to her that she couldn't even bear the sheer intensity of the moment, their position was quite bothering her. Only the devils news what he could do to her in such a position! She closed her eyes in embarrassment as the perverted side of her heart and mind grinned.

But nothing happened! Takumi got up and sat on the adjoining sofa chair with a proud smirk on his face. "Your face was priceless" he said as he tried to contain his laughter. Misaki opened her eyes when nothing happened, and she was flabbergasted and embarrassed beyond everything. She sure as hell could not look at him in the eyes!

"Pfft!" Takumi, who failed at containing himself, burst into laughter and Misaki turned purple.

"HAHAHAAHAHA!" He laughed freely and there were even some tears in his eyes, out of laughter! Misaki got up with a dark aura, still having a red face from embarrassment, "That is it!" She yelled as she dragged him and threw him out of her apartment. "I hope you have a great night of bonding with your brother!" She screamed as she shut the doors angrily.

Takumi shivered as soon as he heard "Bonding", "Great night", and "Brother" in the same sentence. Well, there went his 'great night', she sure as hell wasn't going to open the doors now. Takumi pouted with his head held low and sunken shoulders, "I should not have done that."

Unlocking his car, Takumi smirked as he pulled out his phone "At least I got a great picture out of it." He looked at a cute picture of Misaki blushing madly with her eyes closed, she was biting her lip. He looked at the picture with a grin, he wasn't kidding when he had said that he would click thousands of pictures of Misaki and make a scrapbook out of them when they were in high school.

"Oh god" He sighed as he looked at the picture unbearably, she was so…so…breath taking. Even her face could turn him on. "Damn it, I need a cold shower." Takumi sighed as he sent a good night text to his beloved and drove away towards the place he least wanted to be.

Takumi took off his shirt and threw it at some random corner of the closet. Misaki's face kept coming back to his mind and it was becoming unbearable for him. How was he going to get through the entire night? _Not sane, definitely_.

He stared blankly at his reflection, how could she just throw him out like that? Takumi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He should have taken the damn shirt off. Then, he would have weakened her resolved at least a little bit. He sighed as he took deep breaths and leaned on the wall with his head pressed on the cold tiles. Misaki's face was vivid in his brain, ever sharp breath she had taken, every sigh. How she had bit her lips in anticipation, how she had lost it, how she blushed.

"Damn it all." Takumi face palmed as his brains and his 'other' parts fucked with him. Fuck yes Takumi, this is what you get for being a tease. He could have been her mattress, her shoulder, her anything! But here he was instead, rotting in his own house, sharing the same hallway as his brother.

He gave up in misery and turned the shower on. His hands went straight to his pants and he started to unbutton them. Now was the turn of his boxers. He ran a hand through his hair as his hands went south. Damn it all, even water was turning him on!

The next day, Misaki got ready for work peacefully. She had grinned widely when she had kicked Takumi out, and she even knew that he must have had problems sleeping the night before. But that's exactly what he gets for teasing her like that!

Misaki sipped her coffee peacefully as she typed a document for her hearing in the court before lunch. Her fingers danced on the keyboard and she hummed in tune. Her opposition was going to be slayed today! She didn't know why she was in a good mood today, even though she had a lot to be tensed about. But she was so…unfazed by everything. She was confident.

As expected, the hearing went really well and they won the case without any difficulties. Misaki was more than in a good mood today, she was ecstatic! There were no negativities in her way today.

"Hey Misaki, I heard the hearing went really well today." Her co-worker, Zain, congratulated her. Misaki smiled and nodded. Even though they were of the same age, Zain was a senior lawyer, due to his more experience, who had started working in Tokyo a few days ago. She had heard that he was a really good lawyer and the two hit it off at work.

"Well, you did a great job." He smiled, Misaki laughed as she brushed it away, but inside she was quite happy to be acknowledged by someone of such calibre! "I wasn't even half as good as you."

"Well its because we're different, Misaki. Don't you think?"

Misaki nodded, she had little experience compared to him—who was always going overseas for some or the other case. She didn't get the chance to travel out that much. Zain was definitely more passionate about his job than she was.

"So what have you been upto?" Misaki asked as the two sipped coffee. Small talk never hurt anyone, did it?

"Well, I joined the gym two months ago. I'm definitely seeing the results." Zain said, as he laughed, "I wish I could have shown you, but its not possible in a lawyer's uniform." Misaki laughed, "It's okay, that would have been a weird thing to do in a cafeteria anyway!"

"Well, I agree, but do you see this?!" Zain lifted his arm and showed her his bicep, "Touch it."

"Wh-? N-No, that'd be inappropriate. Hahah!" Misaki laughed awkwardly, how did this conversation become so creepy?

"Don't be a prude, try it." Zain grinned as he cheered her own. Misaki smiled nervously as she extended her hand, it was awkward as fuck. She was athletic and all but she was not into touching muscles of strange men, well, except for a certain perverted outer space alien! But she did anyway, because she didn't want to disappoint her senpai.

"They're tight, right?" Zain grinned in manliness as Misaki laughed nervously "You need to work more on them." And there went his smile!

"What do you mean?" he said, pride shattered, as he looked at Misaki.

Misaki merely smiled, "Well, you've started the gym only two months ago. I don't go to the gym but I've been practising martial arts since I was in high school, so I know a bit about all this." She laughed nervously, "Your muscles are like, warming up right now. It will take more time and then they will make leaner, and you'll get stronger."

"Wow, show me your moves someday, Ayuzawa!" Zain said as he disregarded all the things she'd said. Misaki's sweat dropped.

"So, what are we talking about?" Misaki blinked twice as she saw Takumi's figure pop up right in between the two of them. She blinked again, no-this was real! What the fuck was he doing here? Zain freaked out as soon as she saw some guy pop right in front of his eyes. Takumi smirked.

"Wh-Well, we were just talking about gym and martial arts." Misaki interjected with an awkward smile, Zain nodded, it was as if two kids were caught talking in kindergarten!

"I see," Takumi said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Are you thinking about joining the gym?"

"I've been working out in the gym for two months! Can't you see?!" Zain cried anime tears which went ignored by Takumi, who was busy in eyeing Misaki possessively, and Misaki was busy in glaring!

"So, do you wanna arm wrestle?" Takumi deadpanned as he un-cuffed his wrists and pulled back his jacket.

"N-NO! I'll see you later, Zain-san!" Misaki smiled awkwardly as she pulled Takumi away and walked into a secluded area.

"What in the world are you doing?!" Misaki moaned angrily as she glared at Takumi. She wanted an explanation!

"He looked like he wanted to arm wrestle, judging by how he was showing off his biceps and all." Takumi said in a monotone.

"You saw that?!" Misaki screeched.

"Do you want to attract a lot of attention Misa Chan? The press hasn't forgotten about the picture yet~"

"Oh god! That is exactly why I'm asking you what the hell you are doing at my workplace?!"

"I came to check on what's mine." Takumi smiled as he put his arm behind the wall Misaki was standing. She placed her arms on his chest "Now is not the time to be playing around! We can't risk anyone spotting us, you idiot!"

"But I am a very possessive man, Misaki" Takumi sighed as he placed his other hand on the wall and trapped her "I get jealous very easily."

"Th-Then deal with it!" Misaki looked away.

"I can't" he deadpanned. Misaki placed her palm on her face and dragged it down dramatically. "You idiot! Stop beating around the bush!"

"I just came to check on you." Takumi backed off as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I've been worried. Did you see strange men all day?"

"Only you!" Misaki glared.

"Oh, that's good. That means Gerard isn't doing anything to separate us yet. No weird plans with ulterior motives yet." Takumi sighed. Misaki looked at him worriedly "How did you get in here? Alone I mean?"

"Camouflage" Takumi grinned as he showed her a fake beard and a creepy sweat shirt. He put the things on and still managed to look manly and handsome. She just did not understand his male pheromones! "How do I look?" he grinned.

"Homeless." Misaki glared at him, Takumi laughed, "What else do you expect me to say? You're wearing a sweat over a suit! You idiot!"

"But it still worked~" Takumi grinned from ear to ear.

"Doesn't the beard itch?" Misaki asked as she touched the beard "You're not used to keeping a beard."

"Do you want me to keep a beard? Does that turn you on?" Takumi inquired as he looked at Misaki while stroking the beard.

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Oh I'm definitely keeping a beard now." Takumi grinned, his phone started buzzing and that caught his attention. "Trouble calls." Takumi sighed as Gerard's picture came. Misaki laughed, "Don't avoid your brother like a plague!"

"Well, I don't like him. He doesn't like me. That's how things work out between us." Takumi sighed as he picked up the call, "What do you want, Gerard?"

"Hello brother, greetings to Misaki as well. I see you two are hitting it off." Gerard's voice came through the speaker phone and Misaki could feel him smiling creepily.

"Is he spying on us?!" Misaki whispered as she looked everywhere. They were in the parking which was empty, how was this possible?!

Takumi sighed, "Why did you call?"

"Oh, you must see me immediately, brother."

"Why?"

"Your presence is requested at the Raven castle."

 _To be continued…_

 **Author's corner:**

 _Heyo guys! I'm ecstatic to update the story with this funny chapter! Also, did you guys hear? A bonus chapter was announced by Hiro Fujiwara sensei that is set to release in February! I'm so happy! Thank you sensei!_

 _Anyway, moving on to Ups and Downs, this was a fun chapter to write. I was mostly smiling or grinning wickedly. I was also very happy to read your reviews from the last chapter. The really really really made me happy. I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far._

 _Also, people have requested me a lot of times to write about when Takumi visits Misaki's workplace and gets jealous and stuff. So there you have it! Hahaha!_

 _Meanwhile, Zain cries in a corner…._

 _Anyway, special thanks to everyone who love and support this story! Do you know that we are 600 reads away from reaching 20K views?! How awesome is that?! I'm on cloud nine!_

 _Also, I was thinking about putting my real picture on my profile, but then I didn't. Do people copy images? Does that kind of plagiarism exist here on ff . net ? I didn't know, so I didn't put it on._

 _By the way, Takumi is going to do a modelling campaign in the next chapter that's bound to get hot and steamy! Thoughts?_

 _So, write to me! And I will see you all soon (:_

 _Much Love! (Miss _Kirei)._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Punished**

 **Author's BS corner:** _IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION that I've been getting requests to update the oneshot "Of course, I'm not jealous!" I'd almost forgotten about it. So I guess I'll look at it next._

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**

 _I know I said the last time that Takumi will be doing a modelling campaign in this chapter but I guess that won't happen in this chapter. I have much more and better planned. *WIDE GRIN*_

 **IF you're at least not 17 years old, please skip this chapter! Because this chapter is easily a T MAJOR.**

 _Have fun with the chapter! I'll address the reviews in the next chapter_

 _BUT, my favourite review belonged to Vijuu123:_ _Oh god...did the shower scene imply that Takumi...omg...I...just cant..._

 _*blushes madly*  
*visibily shakes*_

 _Did the shower scene imply that...Takumi...DOESNT TAKE A BATH REGULARLY?_

 _How sad! :P XD  
*whistles* (What? I AM the most innocent boy in this archive :D :3)_

 _BTW, miss, if some indian television writer stumbles upon your story, there would be a 2000 episode drama on it which would haunt husbands and kids alike for years as they will have to watch it with their wife & mothers XDDD._

 _LMAO, this chapter rocked. Its now a tough choice between watching new animes or catching up with other fictions in these vacations :3. YOU ARE TO TAKE A FAIR SHARE OF BLAME FOR MY CONFUSION!_

 ** _Damn it, Vijuu, XD Yeah, you are the most innocent person in the whole wide world! And Takumi was slacking off a bit, at least he took a BATH XD_**

 ** _And GOD FORBID some indian television writer to find me. I'd rather die than let them make a shitty drama out of my work D; I cringed so HARD_**

 ** _And I'd say, just keep yourself updated with the fics xD All the good anime and live actions don't release till 2017. Just sayin'_**

 _Don't forget to:_

 **||READ||REVIEW||FAVORITE||FOLLOW||**

Misaki paced her bedroom hurriedly. She kept walking back and forth, deep in thought. Her fingers were shaking as she typed Takumi's name on the dialer keypad and kept deleting it. He was currently in office, after he had dropped by. Gerard had said that he was called in The Raven castle. Why? Why does he need to be there all of a sudden?

Its not like she was scared of Gerard or anything, she just felt like there was something bad waiting for Takumi. They had lived apart during her college time, and she was sure she could do the same again, but she didn't feel confident about sending Takumi there…

But its not like she could say she has bad vibes about him going and cling on to him! She was his pillar of strength, not someone who was an obstacle in his way.

She sat down on the carpet with her legs crossed and rubbed her forehead which was aching. What bad could happen? It's not like Gerard knew about their engagement yet. And Misaki was sure that Takumi would keep him out of it either way. So, she didn't have to worry about what the Walker family thought about her. Or if they would accept her or not.

Maybe it was just a business meeting.

"Yep, there's no need to get worried over something so trivial." Misaki told herself as she looked in the mirror.

Yep, nothing to worry about.

 **At Walker Corporation:**

"What is the meaning of this?" Takumi ran a hand through his hair as Gerard smoked. Tora typed in his laptop nonchalantly.

"It's just for the annual meeting of all the branches of Walker, don't think much about it. Just a week." Gerard said as he kept the cigarette in the ashtray and looked at Takumi with a smile.

"What have you planned, Gerard?" Takumi asked as he placed both of his palms firmly on the glass table and looked straight in his eyes.

"Nothing, you have to attend as CEO, Takumi. You cannot keep on ignoring your responsibilities because of some woman." Gerard said as he waved his arm dramatically, "You are the CEO of Walker group of companies. Moving to Japan was a big step already, you cannot disregard your duties just because of your little girlfriend."

Takumi gripped the glass table angrily. Tora sensed the anger in his eyes and decided to step in, "I wouldn't say that if I were you, Walker-san. The sales have increased astonishingly ever since Takumi took over, there is no denying that Walker was about to go bankrupt before he joined. I think he deserves more credit. Besides, I don't think the CEO living somewhere other than the main headquarters is a big deal. Plus, they already have you there in London, I don't see what the problem is." Tora smirked as he pulled out a cigarette and lighted it up. Gerard took out his handkerchief while Takumi closed his laptop, "I am not going to the Raven castle."

"You cannot run away from your responsibility, a CEO's job is to lead the company in the right direction by motivating those that work under him. There is a board meeting which you cannot miss…" Gerard spoke, but Takumi had already left. He smiled as he picked up the cell phone, "I do have other ways to persuade you, Takumi."

Tora looked at Gerard awkwardly as a wicked smile covered his features. He had never cringed so hard, to think that this guy was Takumi's brother…

 **Misaki's Apartment:**

Misaki had been distracting herself with the latest issue of Aikido daily when her doorbell rang. She was in her workout clothes that consisted of yoga pants and a sports bra. Her hair had been tied up and she had just come back from the gym. She opened the door without second thoughts with a water bottle in her hand.

Her sweat dropped as soon as she spotted Takumi standing at the doorstep with a smile on his face. She smiled awkwardly as she let him in. He didn't say anything, he looked at her with a smile "I'm back~"

Misaki's eye twitched as she placed the water bottle on the table and put on her sweat shirt. Takumi sat down.

"You cannot fool me twice you know." Misaki said with a weird smile as she took off her ring and placed it in the pocket of her sweat shirt.

"I thought I had you at once." Gerard smiled as he took off the blond wig, revealing his raven black hair and smiled more. Misaki's eye twitched again "He's hard to impersonate, you know." She said as she put down a glass of water and sat opposite to Gerard.

"Is he? I thought I just had to act all nonchalant and conservative." Gerard laughed as he placed a bottle of branded wine on her table "Consider this a meeting gift, Miss Ayuzawa." He smiled.

"He doesn't smile like that, and you didn't have to." Misaki said as she tried to act normal. Damn it, why did he have to see her in a stupid sports bra. What must he think of her?!

"No, I insist you have some, with me." Gerard smiled as he got up and walked towards her open kitchen, "Now, where do you keep your wine glasses? Please, do not treat me formally." He said with another smile.

"I don't get why Takumi doesn't like him." Misaki mumbled to herself as she walked inside the kitchen and took out the wine glasses. Sure, the guy was creepy and had a sick, twisted smile, but he wasn't that bad!

"I don't drink much." Misaki said as she took out two glasses and gave them to Gerard, who took them without a word, "You'll like this, I got it from Italy. Excellent taste." He said as he poured out the wine in two glasses, "So, I think you just got back from the gym?"

"Yes," Misaki smiled awkwardly as she took the glass.

"I used to work out too, but now my doctors don't let me exert too much." Gerard said as he sipped his wine and lighted up a cigarette.

Misaki looked at Gerard with widened eyes, "A-Ano, Gerard-san. Isn't smoking bad for you?"

"Ah, I figured I'm going to die someday, might as well die satisfied." Gerard smiled.

"But then shouldn't you be working out as well?"

"I didn't like it much to be honest, sweating is disgusting." Gerard said as he smoked. Misaki smiled awkwardly as she sipped the wine which tasted very good.

A lot of questions revolved in her mind. Like how did he find her house, and what the hell was he doing here and why was she stuck in such an awkward conversation with him. But Misaki kept silent, she didn't want him to have a bad impression of her anyway.

"You're probably pondering why I came to visit you." Gerard spoke as he placed the wine glass down. Misaki smiled as she thought _Wow, talk about hitting the nail on the spot!_

"Well I have a favour to ask." Gerard said as he crushed the cigarette and placed it on the coaster.

Misaki looked at him, what favour could she do him? Perhaps something legal? "How can I help you?"

"Well you see, there are a few meetings lined up for Takumi in Britain. But he refuses to go."

"Meetings?"

"Yes, there is an annual meeting were the head in charges of all are branches come together to discuss the future plans with the main CEO, a few board meetings and an international convention is also there. Also, a meeting with the relatives in the Raven castle—"

"Why won't he go? Maybe he has a lot of work here in Japan?" Misaki wondered out loud, he didn't say anything about all this to her before.

"Well you see, he says he won't leave you alone here in Tokyo." Gerard smiled "He says that he won't go for your sake."

Misaki placed her glass on the table. What? Was he disregarding everything just so that she didn't have to be alone?

"Well, I am not against your relationship and all, but I still don't think that he should leave everything just to protect his girlfriend. What do you think, Miss Ayuzawa? Am I wrong?" he smiled as he placed his right leg on his left leg. _There_ , now she would feel guilty. He grinned inwardly, "But he just won't listen to me…"

"I'll talk to him." Misaki said as she looked at Gerard, "Don't worry, he'll attend everything."

"Really?" Gerard sighed with a smile "That would be a relief. I knew I could count on you. Thank you for taking care of my young brother." He smiled again as he half bowed his head.

Misaki smiled as she bowed "Please take care of him in England."

"I will." Gerard smiled widely.

Misaki stopped smiling the moment Gerard left. His words swam in her mind as she leaned on the door. Was she really being an obstacle, instead of being a pillar?

She knew Takumi was compromising when he had shifted to Tokyo, but she thought that he did that because he didn't want to be anywhere near the Walkers. He was a man who loved his freedom more than anything, which is why he had come to Japan in the first place. But now, after hearing Gerard's words, she realized. Was she tying him to one place? Did he really say no because of her?

Keeping everything apart, Misaki was an independent woman. She would never want to be the person who comes in the way of Takumi's success or someone who would hold him down from greatness. She didn't want to be the clingy girlfriend. She wanted to be someone he could count on, not someone who depends entirely on him.

She took off the sweaty shirt and sat down as she got thinking. Was he really making professional decisions based on what would be convenient for _her_? She really had to talk to him now. Gerard was right, a CEO should not compromise the future of the company and his employees because of personal issues.

He should go to England. And she was going to make him go.

The doorbell rang again and Misaki picked up her shirt before opening the door. She was putting the thing on when Takumi entered using his own keys.

"Did I catch you cheating on me?" Takumi asked amusedly as he looked at Misaki's red face while she was halfway through putting on the damn shirt. Her face was stuck inside the shirt and she struggled to take it off. Takumi locked the door and walked towards her to help her untangle the mess she was stuck in.

Misaki was back in her sports bra with a red face. Takumi looked at the wine glasses and smirked "Did I interrupt something?" his eyes narrowed as soon as he spotted the remains of a cigarette lying on the coaster.

"N-Nothing like that, you idi-idiot!" Misaki said as her fist flew to punch him, Takumi caught her wrist and pulled her into his arms, "Wow, no engagement ring, I'm starting to get suspicious now." Takumi said with a serious face as he looked in her eyes.

Misaki heated up at his proximity. "Wh-What the hell are you even talking about?!"

"I'm so annoyed right now." Takumi whispered into her ear, he yanked her arm angrily and she landed on the sofa.

"At least let me speak!" Misaki yelled at Takumi, who was being an idiot. Takumi shook his head as if he was disappointed, "You brought this upon yourself." He spoke, as he lifted up Misaki's sports bra and covered her eyes with it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Misaki said as her face turned red. But he didn't reply. "Stop being a sadist already! I did not cheat on you. For god's sake, Takumi!" She yelled embarrassedly. Takumi held her wrists up in the air with one hand as he whispered in her ear.

"I can't help it, I'm a very possessive man. Don't you know that already?" he smiled as his fingers traced her chest teasingly. Misaki turned her face away as she tried to ignore the sensations she was feeling. She could see nothing at all with the stupid bra on her face. And the fact that he could see her like that was downright embarrassing!

"Ta-Takumi…stop…I—I…"

His fingers left her for a moment, and she heard him sipping the wine. "Chardonnay '85. Not a bad taste, I'd say." Takumi said as he brought the wine glass closer to Misaki. She could smell it so clearly. It was like her senses were heightened because of being blind folded. She turned her face away since that was the only thing she could do in such a state. "Don't like it now?" she heard him smirk as he brought the glass of wine to his lips. The ice cubes in the glass made a rattling sound and she felt a shiver down her spine.

"Cold, are we?" he asked as he pressed his lips on her belly button. Misa's toes curled at the cold touch and she shivered in a pleasant way.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as she bit her lip. He still hadn't let go of her wrists and he pressed another ice cold kiss on her lips. "Because I'm jealous."

The kiss left her wanting for more, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. "You know it was Gerard wh—"

"To think you'd say his name at a time like this, makes me even angrier." He said, irritation filling his mind completely. Misaki felt herself being picked up.

"What the hell Takumi! Stop behaving like a child when you know what really happened!" she protested as Takumi threw her on the bed with a thud. Misaki fell down awkwardly as she heard the sound of a foil packet being opened. Before she could yank down her bra and yell at him, Takumi was back, "You won't be able to talk after I'm through with you." He promised as he held her wrists up again. She felt him smile as he kissed the underside of her breasts.

"You don't like to play fair, do you?" Misaki looked away as she addressed Takumi. After he had been " _through"_ with her, he had dressed her up completely and laid down on the bed—naked, with a huge victorious look on his face. Hell, Misaki could never look at Takumi the same way again. She was truly scandalized after everything that had just taken place. She was beyond speechless. The worst part was that she had liked it! She had liked every single thing that huge pervert had done to her. How could she? HOW COULD SHE?

Her face started to turn red as she thought back to all that happened. Why did she like it so much? Why?

Because his pheromones were invading her body.

Literally.

She looked away when Takumi spooned her. She sat up when it got too much, she was overwhelmed with every sensation he had made her feel. Her heart beat was crazily wild and she could not even bear to look at him in the eyes.

Takumi traced a T on her back lazily as Misaki sat with her back facing her. He had scarred her for good. She didn't think she was going to be able to look at him without having flashbacks of everything he had just done.

With a small yank, he pulled her closer and Misaki felt his abs on her back. She felt a chill down her spine as her body started going crazy again. Takumi placed another kiss in her hair as he traced another T on her arm. Hell, if she could walk, she would run away to the other side of the planet! And if she could speak, she would yell at him about how much of a pervert he was.

"You're tired." Takumi stated as he felt her go in a daze. She leaned against him, "Have some mercy on me, will you?" she looked away with a deep sigh. Takumi made her lie down with her back towards his face. He held her gently as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you, Misa." Takumi whispered as he spooned her, her face turned red as his fingers started going south again. "Go to sleep, you'll pass out otherwise."

He massaged her head as he helped her relax and come down from the high she was experiencing. Her body heated at his touch and she sighed, "I hate you."

"Shhh…" Takumi murmured gently, "You can hate me later, and I can tease you later on."

"You're…" She sighed "…unfair…pervert…so good…" she mumbled "…so good…I hate it…"

Takumi smirked to himself as he heard her little rant. He massaged her hair as she drifted to sleep.

His thoughts drifted to the cigarette butt lying on the glass table. She didn't even have to tell him that it had been Gerard. But, why? Why did he come visit her? He grit his teeth, what was he plotting?

The next morning, Misa woke to the smell of breakfast. She woke up woozily and checked her phone. Looking at the time, she was brought back to Earth. She had slept in too long.

And then she remembered just why she had slept in. Her face turned red as she dared to take it all in. Everything that happened the night before was fresh on her mind and she didn't think she was ever forgetting that.

Speaking of breakfast…

If there was food that smelled this good so early in the morning, it meant that Takumi was in the kitchen.

Her face turned red and vapours started coming out of Misaki's ears as soon as she started imaging how she was going to face him. That pervert! She didn't know he could be such a huge pervert!

This, was probably the best sex she'd ever had.

She buried her face in the pillows. May god grant her the strength to face him without drooling away or getting horny by just looking at his _face_.

Amen.

Takumi was sipping coffee with a newspaper opened out in front of him when Misaki stepped out wearing a full sleeved shirt and a full length jeans. Takumi smirked the moment he saw her appearance and she looked away with a blush. She took her breakfast and walked towards the sofa to sit—away from him, who was currently lounging on the dining table.

But as soon as she saw the sofa, flashbacks from last night started to come back and her face turned red. Hell, she was moments away from getting a fucking nosebleed!

Takumi watched her amusedly as she awkwardly tried to decide where to sit. She turned around only to find him looking at her. He wore a dark shirt with the top three buttons undone. Why did he have to be so revealing about everything? She could see his skin and the mere thought of it sent her head spinning!

She ran and opened the balcony. The sun rays entered the room and she sat outside. Takumi laughed as soon as she left and ran a hand through his hair with an awkward smile, "Did I break her?" he thought to himself.

"WE have to talk!" Misaki stood in front of Takumi with her arms at the back. She stood stiffly as if she was standing in front of the headmaster. Takumi put down the newspaper with a smile as soon as he saw her cute expression, "What's up?"

"Well…" Misaki rubbed her head.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Takumi asked, "Do you wanna sit?" He offered her his lap and grinned perversely. Misaki's face turned purple but she stayed put like the fighter she was. "No!" She slammed her fist on the table as she sat down on the opposite chair. "This is about something serious." She mumbled as her face turned red. Takumi uncrossed his arms and smiled, "What, are you breaking up with me or something?" He tilted his head and looked at her in the eyes.

"S-Shut up!" Misaki said in frustration as she bonked his head with the rolled newspaper. "Why is it so hard to talk to you!?"

"Okay, okay, don't be so harsh. Demon prez." Takumi mumbled with a pout.

"This is about your visit to England." Misaki said confidently, she was sure she could make him go if she persuaded him.

"No and No." Takumi said as he crossed his arms challengingly, "This is not open for debate."

Misaki flinched as she looked at him, "You shouldn't leave everything aside because of me. I want you to move forward, Takumi." She said as she looked down, "Its only for a week."

"No."

"Besides" Misaki looked at him angrily, "Do you think I'm going to die if you leave me here for a week?!" She glared at him, "Stop treating me like a child! I am an independent woman!"

"Yes, yes, you are." Takumi said as he nodded his head. "But that's not why I refused to go."

"Then why!? I don't want you to put off your career because of me." She glared at him, "I'm going to leave you if do something so stupid!"

"That's harsh." Takumi stilled, "Even when you're kidding." He smirked. "As cruel as ever, classic Ayuzawa~"

Misaki was dumbfounded, "Wh-what the!? I'm not kidding!"

"Hai, hai~"

"Oy! Take me seriously!" Misaki yelled as she tried to catch his attention. Takumi looked at her with a smirk, "You want me to take you? Right now? Perverted Ayuzawa. I thought we were having a serious discussion~"

"Takumi I swear if you don't stop—"

"Okay, okay."

"I just don't want to be an obstacle in your way. I don't want to be the useless and pathetic girlfriend." Misaki mumbled quietly.

"I just don't want to go because the people are clingy and the weather's annoying." Takumi spoke as he leaned back on his chair. Misaki looked at him with widened eyes.

"Just that!?"

"Yep." Takumi spoke with a bored sigh, "Also, I'm worried that Ayuzawa might cheat on me. After what I saw last night, I don't know what to think~"

"S-shut it! That was nothing!" Misaki yelled at him with a glare.

"Hai, Hai," Takumi said in a bored tone.

"Takumi!"

"Fine, I'll go." He sighed. Misaki's face lightened up, "Do your best, okay!?"

"Hai, hai, only if you kiss me~"

"What the! You pervert!"

"I'm not going if I don't get at least a kiss out of it." Takumi crossed his arms and looked away. Misaki sighed. "You never play fair!"

"That's just how I am~" Takumi grinned as Misaki stood up. "F-fine! Only one, on the cheek."

"But—"

"No buts!"

"Fine." Takumi mumbled.

Misaki blushed as she went closer, Takumi pulled her and kissed her on the lips, "Sorry, I don't play fair."

"P-Pervert!" Misaki looked away, it was good that he was going away for a week, she wouldn't be able to look at him anyway!

"Take care of yourself when I'm away, okay? And don't talk to strangers." Takumi said as he pulled her into his arms. Misaki landed on his lap as he kissed her hair, "Don't let my brother in again."

"Takumi!"

"And you better not take off that ring, or be ready for…" Takumi smirked "…Punishment."

"Perverted outer-space alien!" and she blushed red out of embarrassment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: What awaits us**

Today was the last day before Takumi had to leave for England. Misaki sighed as she stared at her laptop. She was going to miss him for sure. She looked out of her window tiredly as she closed work for the day.

She'd been having a lot of work today, many cases came piling up on her desk and she had to read each and every case thoroughly. She'd been dreading the evening the most—because everyone had decided to go out drinking and she was also invited. Excuses didn't work—she obviously wanted to spend some time with Takumi before he left, but it seemed like she wouldn't be getting much time when she'd return after all.

With another sigh, she got up and started putting her things back together. She was in a hurry regardless of her tired state, hoping that if she got out of the office early enough, everyone would just forget about her and go out.

"Oh, you're ready? Awesome, let's go everyone!" Zain said as he walked on Misaki almost escaping. She sighed as she gave up "Hai-Hai."

"Buckle up, Ayuzawa-san! We're going to have an amazing time!" Ayame shouted as she raised her fist in the air and wrapped an arm around Misaki's shoulder. "Yosh! Let's head out!"

"Can I make a phone call before we leave?" Misaki asked timidly, Ayame nodded and so did a few other co-workers they were going out with.

"Hurry up, I'll get some cash from the ATM too." Another lawyer, Hitomi-san spoke.

Misaki nodded as she walked out and dialled Takumi's number. He picked up on the second bell and she was amazed at his alien genes again.

"Thinking about me?" He teased, Misaki controlled the urge to blush. "N-No! It was you who was anyway. That's why you picked up so soon."

"Hmm, I guess I got caught." Takumi grinned and Misaki felt herself smiling too. _Smiles are contagious, even through phone calls_? She thought.

"What are your plans for the evening?" Misaki asked.

"We're going out drinking, Tora and Kuuga will also be there, I think." Takumi said in a bored tone.

"A—Okay! I'll see you later then." Misaki felt a little better now that she knew he already had plans. Now she could go out and have some fun too, knowing that she didn't stood him up."

"Don't be reckless." Takumi murmured into the phone, as if he already knew she was going to be drinking! Her eyes widened, "S-Shut up!"

"Or I'll come and punish you, thoroughly~" he said with a grin, Misa could almost imagine a perverted smile creep up his face and memories from a few days ago came haunting back to her innocent—slightly perverted mind. She cut the call embarrassedly when everyone started calling her out.

"Let's go already" They sang and Misa nodded with a huge smile.

The wind rustled the leaves as they fell, a group of people comprising of Misaki, Ayame, Zain, and a few other fellow workers walked along the road. The place they were going served great food with a variety of cuisines. Ayame had already booked the place a few days ago and they were lucky to get a reservation.

The lounge was Japanese themed with low height tables. They were informed that they had to share the room with another party, the receptionist apologized and Ayame looked pissed off, but when she was informed that the other party comprised of handsome men by a waitress, she seemed to forget it all. Misa sighed as she looked at Ayame all spaced out as she excitedly daydreamed about how she was going to flirt with the other guests.

"What a surprise!" Tora's voice rang through the room as soon as Misa and the others stepped inside. On the other side of the room sat Takumi, Tora, Kuuga and a few other guys Misaki didn't recognize. They were having casual conversations until they arrived. The girls in Misaki's group were quick to squeal after recognizing Kuuga's identity as an international celebrity. Takumi's eyes twinkled at the sight of his favourite Ayuzawa as he winked at her when nobody was watching. Misaki's face turned red as she glared at him and started talking to others.

After the meets and greets, everyone went back to their own tables. Takumi's table was swamped with girls and the guys didn't seem to mind at all, except Tora and Kuuga, who made it clear that they were taken. Takumi, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice or listen to anything the girls were saying to him. He sat disinterested with his chin supported by his palm on the wooden table with his eyes solely fixed on Misaki, who sat on the other table placed far away from his own.

"Isn't that your boyfriend, Ayuzawa-san?" Ayame asked with a squeal and Misaki nodded timidly as she told her to keep silent. She didn't want everyone to know that she was dating the CEO of the Walker Corporation and was idolized by thousands of girls. Zain looked at Misaki questioningly, "Oy, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend instead?"

Misaki turned around and saw Takumi surrounded by five girls who kept serving him their food, telling him to taste one thing or the other. She sighed. Quite frankly, she was more than used to this kind of thing, but it did pinch her sometimes. Besides, it wasn't a big deal. She knew he didn't care about them.

Realizing she had spaced out, she laughed as she waved her hand dramatically "I don't want to bother him, he rarely goes out with his co-workers anyway."

"It seems like he is enjoying his time surrounded by so many girls." Zain said with a hint of annoyance and anger as he glared at Misaki. "Should a boyfriend be treating his girl like that!?"

"Like what? You're just over reacting." Misaki laughed as she took a sip of the beer and a bite of the takoyaki. Zain glared at her "You're too ignorant! See how he's having the time of his life!" Zain pointed out to Takumi, who smiled politely at a girl who served him salmon. Misaki's sweat dropped, okay, maybe she was a little bothered by it but she knew that this was very common for Takumi. Zain, on the other hand couldn't understand how Misaki could stay with such a man.

"Ayuzawa-san. You seem very timid today, loosen up, will you?" Hitomi said as she passed her some alcohol in a glass. Misaki nodded as she took the glass and clinked it with Zain, when she turned towards the left to find Ayame, she found nobody!

"Here, try this too!" Ayame chirped as she presented a meatball to Kuuga, who smiled awkwardly and took it, "Thanks."

"So, Takumi-san, are you enjoying?" Another girl asked Takumi, who nodded as he took another sip from his glass. He looked at Misaki, who was drinking. A man sitting next to her, what was his name? Glared at Takumi.

"Zain, was it?" Takumi murmured to himself as he stared at the man blankly, who on the other hand looked as if he would just stand up and murder him. He looked away as everyone started to ask him what he just said.

"Nothing at all." He replied as formally as he could.

"Ne, Zain!" Misaki shouted as she put an arm around Zain's shoulder and kept pushing-pulling him. Zain sighed "What is it?"

"Ne, Zaiiiinnnnnnn~~~" Misaki slurred as she put a hand in his hair and pulled them playfully.

"What, you idiot! That hurts!" Zain said with a sigh as Misaki merely laughed in his face. "Show some respect! I'm older than you even though you have more experience than me!"

"Then act your age! Idiot woman!" Zain shouted as he placed his glass on the table. Misaki took out the cushion on which she was sitting and pretended to hide behind it. "So scary~~ SO CRUEL!" She slurred and sang, causing her glass to be spilled down. Now her clothes were ruined too.

"Wipe it!" She yelled and Zain sighed as he used a small towel to wipe her clothes and the table. "You're so bossy."

"Yes. I am!" Misaki raised her fist in the air as she kept pulling him by his shirt and giggling. Before he could say a word, she passed out on the table.

"Your hair's in the food. Geez." Zain sighed as he pulled her head up and took out the dishes from the table and cleared some space for her to sleep.

"She can't really hold her alcohol." Hitomi said worriedly as she put away her alcohol glass.

"Should we call Takumi-san?" Ayame asked, Zain didn't even notice when she had come back to their table. He looked at the other table in disgust, "Seems like he's enjoying the harem. I don't think he's concerned enough for her."

"Yeah but who are we to say anything." Ayame said as she looked at Misaki, who was giggling in her sleep. "When you have such a successful and handsome boyfriend, you don't leave him just because he won't sweep you off your feet."

"I don't think Ayuzawa is the type of person to run behind money though." Ayame added as she sat down.

"I don't understand why she would be with someone who has zero concern for her." Zain said as Misaki raised her head and giggled like a child. "Takoyaki, Takoyaki~"

"She's out of reach" Ayame sighed when Misaki dropped on the table again. Zain put a tissue on her lips to wipe the drool off her face.

"Is she out?" Takumi stood in front of Misaki, who was sleep talking at the moment.

"Don't worry. I can drop her home safely." Zain cut in as he stood up. Takumi stared back apathetically with a raised eyebrow. "Seeing how little concern you have for her, I think I'll take her home. You can enjoy your time." Zain glared as he picked up Misaki's purse.

Takumi didn't say anything to him. He kneeled down as he tried to shake Misaki. "Oy, Misa, let's go home." A few girls squealed from behind and a few dropped on the floor. Zain's fist clenched as he stared angrily.

"Ta-ku-mi?" Misaki tilted her head as she looked at Takumi, who stood with a sigh, "Let's go home, Misa."

"Home, home!" Misaki giggled as she opened her arms wide for him to pick her up like a small child. She giggled as she waited "Home home! Home with Ta-ku-mi!"

"You're such a baby sometimes." Takumi, even though angry, couldn't help but smirk. He picked her up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around him and sniffed his neck "Ta-ku-mi smells so good~" A lot of jaws dropped at her childish behaviour. Her co-workers, who always saw her work mode, were truly shocked. Takumi took the purse away from Zain's hand and glared at him darkly even though Misaki kept doing silly things to him as she passed out again.

"Don't talk as if she belongs to you. Stay away from her." Takumi said as he turned around and left with a sleeping Misa in his arms leaving a seething Zain from rage.

"Taaa-kuu-miii" Misa sang as Takumi held her piggy back and walked along the road. "You drank more than you should have. As reckless as ever."

"Takumi…cute…" Misa murmured as she kissed his cheek with a smile. He merely sighed with a smile as Cedric opened the door. Takumi laid her down in the back seat of his car and placed her head in his lap. He stared at the lounge building with anger as they drove off.

"Zain, eh?" he thought as he tried to remember the name of another insignificant boy.

Misaki woke up to a severe headache.

Hangovers weren't for amateurs, after all. She sat up with her hands clutching her hair. The last thing she remembered was Zain telling her what he thought about Takumi. She smiled awkwardly. He didn't know anything about their relationship so he was quick to judge.

She shrugged off the negativity and stood up. A few pills lay on the night stand and with it was a crisp white piece of paper with impeccable handwriting that unmistakably belonged to Takumi.

 _"You really shouldn't touch alcohol._

 _I had to leave early, I'm sorry—some work to do at the office before I leave._

 _Take care of yourself, okay?_

 _I love you—T."_

She smiled awkwardly as she set the paper down and placed it carefully. Two pills down and one throw up later, Misaki was more than ready to take on the world. She slipped in her jeans after one refreshing bath and ran out with her phone to see her love off to England.

"Take good care of yourself, okay?" Takumi said as he held her chin and traced his thumb over her lower lip as he looked into her eyes. Misaki looked away, they were in a secluded area so nobody could see. Of course, Gerard had to bring a private jet. She sighed as she cupped his chin. Takumi raised an eyebrow "Are you going to cry?" he teased as he ruffled her hair. Misaki looked away, "I hate you."

"I know" Takumi said as he exhaled a sigh and pulled her close "Don't cook, okay? Mrs Jones will be at the mansion, I'd prefer you staying there while I'm away, but whatever suits you. Just don't cook, okay?"

"You make my cooking sound like the goddess of misfortune." Misa looked away with a pout, Takumi chuckle "I'd still eat it, but I don't want you to eat that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She glared at him with a huff, Takumi gave her a carefree laugh before he captured her lips. Misaki smiled as she kissed him back. She couldn't wait for him to come back already.

The last she saw of him was when he waved, and she waved back. The sweet nothings he had whispered in her ear moments prior echoed in her mind as she clutched the heart shaped pendant in her palm. Her throat tightened as she smiled when he winked at her as the door closed. She turned around to walk away before the jet took off. Getting so emotional was unlike her. She had office afterwards, god knew what kind of embarrassing things she did last night. Takumi's face made her smile a bit as she walked out, and a few tears followed.

 **Author's note:**

Well Hello there everyone! Wishing everyone a very Happy New Year filled with happiness and prosperity. I hope you guys accomplish your goals and write more and enjoy everything life has to offer!

Moving on to the chapter, it was mostly inspired from episode 6 of Itazura na kiss season 2. If you don't know about it, it's a J Drama that I'd highly recommend. Frankly speaking, Naoki x Kotoko pairing is the only couple I have ever liked after Takumi x Misaki. Kotoko is really stupid and Naoki is straight out a genius. It's a good watch, watch it if you have the time. Plus, Yuki Furukawa plays the lead in it and he's literally SO CUTE. I'm dying right now. Anyhow, I think Takumi and Misaki are really going to have to stay strong together for the next few chapters.

For the future chapters, I don't have anything written yet but I do have some things planned in my mind. Could it be…a fight between Zain and Takumi? I wonder…OHOHOHOHOHO~

Anyways, I wish everyone of you the best and hugs and kisses and so much love! Because I love you guys!

Before I forget, special thanks to **Xia-Jayde0527** for writing a fanfic based on **UPS AND DOWNS.** ** _It's titled "How it came to ups and downs"_** **and you can easily find it in the archive. I HOPE you guys give it a read and a huge thumbs up to Xia-Jayde0527 for doing a great job on the fic. I FELT SO HONORED when I was asked for permission. GIVE IT A READ GUYS. You won't be disappointed.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-MissKirei.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: Family Drama**

 **MissK**

 _This is another part of MissKirei's Update Spree. Enjoy! I had planned to post this yesterday but I got a high fever with body ache and I'm still on bed. I hope you enjoy!_

 _Much Love, xoxo_

 _Btw, we're about to reach 30K! How cool is that!_

 **READ|REVIEW|FAVORITE|FOLLOW**

"Takumi is in London." Misaki said as she held the coffee mug in her hands. Minako smiled as she placed a plate of cutlets on the table. Suzuna picked one up as the three talked and chatted after a long time. "Are things going good?" Minako asked as she sat down to eat as well.

"They're going good" Misaki smiled and nodded as she sipped her coffee. It had been a long time since she visited her family even though they didn't live very far away. Misaki lived in the next town since it was easier to commute for office from there. Suzuna sighed as she put down her coffee mug and stared blankly in Misaki's direction. Misaki felt the hair on her hands stand up as she turned to Suzuna. "What?"

"You don't visit often anymore." Suzuna said with an emotionless face. This caught Misaki off guard. Suzuna was never one to show her emotions or say something so unexpected. Misaki scratched her hair with an awkward smile. She didn't know how to react.

"Well, its primarily because of my work. I don't get much time."

"But lawyers don't have fixed 9 to 5 jobs." Suzuna deadpanned. Minako chuckled, "She does have a point Misa."

Silence followed the awkward moment and Misaki smiled, "I'll try to visit more often."

"Good." Suzuna said as she continued to sip her coffee. Misaki's sweat dropped and Minako merely did an "ohohoho". Seriously, why was her family so weird?!

"What's this?" Suzuna asked as she held out a newspaper cut-out of Takumi and Natasha Nakamura standing next to each other. It was an old picture of the event when Misaki had won the case for the Nakamuras. Misaki stiffened, trying to form a way to explain things to Suzuna.

"She was the daughter of a business client. Takumi knows her as an acquaintance." Misaki explained. Minako's smile faded and Suzuna kept a blank face on.

"Well you should keep an eye on them." Suzuna spoke logically and Misaki looked at her strangely. Was her little sister giving her relationship advice?!

"Suzuna!" Minako raised her voice sternly, "Is that how you talk to your sister?!" This had been the first time Misaki had seen her bubbly and cheerful mother raise her voice in anger like that. She tried to make her calm down but it didn't seem to work.

"But I do have a point. Misaki-nee has been dating Usui-kun since high school and their relationship is at the same point since then. Shouldn't she worry that Usui-kun is around beautiful women and—"

"Suzuna!" Minako stood up and so did Misaki, she felt the things go in slow motion as Suzuna blankly got up from the chair "But what do I know." She sighed and left the room leaving an angry Minako.

"She's just looking out for me, mother." Misaki said with a smile as she patted her mother's back. What else would she say or react to something like this!?

"I'm sorry Misa…" Minako said as she sat down, "She had a fight with Shintani-kun. She's having a hard time at her new job and even though she doesn't show it, she's been bothered by the fact that you and Usui-kun don't visit often anymore. But its not your fault because the both of you are busy in your jobs. Usui-kun is always flying in and out—"

"I know. I should have been more thoughtful towards her." Misaki said, "Suzuna wasn't one to show her emotions anyway." She laughed.

"I apologize from her side, Misa." Minako said as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Don't worry about it." Misaki said with a bright smile, "We'll visit more often now."

"Don't worry about it." Gerard said.

Don't fucking worry about it? Takumi looked at Gerard with a blank face although he felt angry. Is this why Gerard dragged him to England? They were currently standing in a large room filled with people. Women with big hats waved to them and the both bowed like gentlemen. A scowl came on Takumi's face as they left and the two resumed their silent argument.

"I won't participate in your matchmaking game." Takumi said as he ran a hand through his hair but had to bow when some daughter of a duchess passed by and waved. What was he even doing in such a place? He didn't remember. The days went by in a blur in England. There was always some charity, function, business meeting, informal meeting, or some other kind of _meeting_ to attend. And somehow, they would always meet some girl that would look swooned by Takumi.

"It's just regular meet and greet, you should at least _know_ the people you're luckily related to. People would do anything to get such a strong and respectable _family background_ but here we have _you_ who couldn't care less." Gerard gritted his teeth and sighed.

"I know you, that's enough." Takumi said with a smirk as he saw a scowl painted on Gerard's face. It was so creepy that their scowls resembled so much!

"Not by choice."

"You got that right." Takumi finally let out a chuckle. Gerard was about to retort to some taunt when a couple of ladies came their way.

"Hello~" Takumi said as he bowed and wished them. The girls giggled as they bowed down, "Would you dance with me?" One of them mustered some courage and finally said. Gerard took the hand of the other girl and escorted them to the dancing area where the musicians played the ukulele. Takumi looked at the girl standing in front of him, who was now left alone and nervous as hell. He smiled, she didn't look any older than sixteen and he extended his hand out to ease her nervousness.

"I'm afraid I'm not a prince but it wouldn't hurt to share a dance with you." He told the girl, who was almost eight to ten years younger than him. She gave him small smiles as they danced and Takumi wondered what was such a small girl doing wearing such lavish gowns in such a grand ball.

"Are you betrothed?" The girl asked out of curiosity. Takumi raised an eyebrow. Oh god no. Was this conversation heading the way he thought?

"Yes." He said with a smile. The girl seemed to be shocked to hear this, "But I thought that—"

"Grow up to find a good man, will you?" Takumi said as he patted her head. She looked like a child compared to his tall frame. She looked shocked, for some reason. Perhaps she had been sent his way to introduced herself. Takumi almost scowled, there was no way he would marry such a young _child_. He smirked, unless that child was, of course, Misaki. His perverted mind amused him to no end as a mental image of a sixteen year old Misaki sitting on his lap came to his mind. He let out a hearty chuckle, without a care in the world as he almost imagined getting punched by Misa.

"When I grow up, I want to marry someone like you. I'm going to tell my parents that I don't want to marry right now." The girl said with a smile as she ran in the opposite direction and waved as she left.

"You'd rather not. If only you knew what I really am." Takumi laughed out loud as the words _Perverted Outer Space Alien!_ Rang in his mind as his face shone in the light of the golden chandeliers.

"He said what!?" The girl's father looked at her in bewilderment as she merely smiled went to her room. The maid followed her and the man took out his phone angrily.

The next morning, Takumi took his sweet time getting up. It had been raining in England again and he didn't come to like the bland weather even after so many years. He decided to call Misaki up but it seemed like she was still sleeping. He decided to get ready for another annoying day since he had nothing else to do.

When he went out, all dressed up in formals with his hair pushed back, there seemed to be a commotion in the Raven Castle. People were walking here and there and the maids and servants seemed to be in panic mode. Takumi raised an eyebrow. Things were looking lively to him instead of shaken to be honest, since the place was eerily silent the entire time around. He smirked as he headed towards the main halls.

A panicked and angry Gerard paced the floors with his hands in his pockets. His face was blank but it showed so many emotions all at once. Takumi looked around as he walked towards his twin. "What's gotten everyone's knickers in a twist?" Takumi asked amusedly and almost failed to contain his laughter when Gerard gave him a sharp look.

"You..." If looks could murder, Takumi would be in heaven. Gerard sighed as he tried to contain himself, "Better explain things yourself now since I can't save you any further. Ungrateful asshole."

"What did I do?" Takumi pointed a finger towards himself strangely? What he done? He had only…breathed?

"Just go. The grand Duke has called for your sorry arse."

"Just call him grandfather." Takumi smirked as he walked towards the main staircase that lead to the Grand Duke's chambers.

"A man must always be aware of the outcomes of his actions." The words echoed inside the lavish room as soon as Takumi entered. He stood there as the man in front of him sat straight in his armchair. "The same applies to words."

"What happened?" Takumi asked straight forwardly as he looked in the direction of the Grand Duke, who—although now old and weary, still held the stamina and personality he had earned throughout the years. Takumi looked at him with a blank face.

"The nobles are in uproar because of news that the second grandson of the Duke, i.e. _you_ are betrothed without anyone's knowledge or consent!" He said as he banged his fist on the mahogany table. Takumi said nothing as he continued.

"I will not tolerate such behaviour. The news, whether true or not, will not hold any significance in my part of finding a suitable bride for you."

"Your role in finding a bride for me will not hold any significance to me either, because no woman—would be suitable for me. I have found the one and I intend to keep her." Takumi explained and he felt the man sitting before him stiffen.

"You will not order me!" the Duke said, Takumi smiled, "I am not. I always followed what you said, shouldn't you at least let me choose the woman I want to spend my life with, myself?"

"My interests are only in your betterment." The Duke explained, "I still stand my ground, you cannot marry without my consent." Although still angry, his voice went low as he stared out of the window as the raindrops trickled down the glass.

"It's my responsibility, on behalf of Patricia…that I see you off with a suitable bride." He stopped talking after that. Takumi looked at him, he looked defeated, for some reason.

"Which is why I will continue to search for a suitable bride for you."

"You don't even know her."

"I know _of_ her."

"There's a difference."

"My decision is final."

"I don't agree."

"It doesn't matter!"

"I won't meet any woman."

"You will."

"…" Takumi looked away, "If only you had listened to your own daughter's wish, things would have turned out different."

"Y-You!"

" _I would have had a family today if you listened to what Patricia wanted."_

"You still do!"

"Do I?" Takumi smiled as he stood up and left, leaving a speechless man behind. Silence followed as he came out and Gerard stood by the door, with a blank face. He didn't question him, so Takumi assumed that he had eavesdropped to their conversation. The urge to bury himself in books was something Takumi couldn't deny. He passed by the main corridors and came by a newspaper copy with headlines "Takumi Walker, secretly engaged?!" he sighed as he headed towards his room and tried to find the books.

"Never learn, do you?" Gerard shook his head with disappointment.

It was like Takumi had earned instant fame the moment he got out. Well, he was practically a _prince_ and he always _did_ have fans, but today was another story. News Reporters followed him with flashes of camera the moment he stepped out in the road to the library. Truth be told, he didn't want to be in the Raven Castle at the moment so he made the mistake of getting out in the open _alone_ without Cedric. The flashes of camera in broad daylight irritated his eyes to no end, but they were nothing as compared to the questions and remarks they threw his way.

"Mr Walker! Is it true that you got secretly engaged?!"

"Who is your fiancée? Is it the same girl from the viral picture!?"

"Who is that unnamed woman?!"

"Mr Walker, will there be any official announcement!? The Grand Duke must be furious!"

"Mr Walker, you seem to be a bad boy! Give us all the details!"

"Is it the famous supermodel Natasha Nakamura?"

Takumi controlled the edge to almost shout or torture them sadistically as he did to the girly vice president back in high school. What was his name? Yuki…something? Takumi wondered as he walked with his hands in his pockets. These people didn't seem to tire even though his pace was pretty fast and could be considered _inhuman._ When he got bored of the cat and mouse game, he decided to teach them a lesson.

"Mr Walker! Please give us the details!"

Takumi stopped walking as he turned around with a smile that worked wonders on the female reporters. "I'm bored." He declared, partly to his own self as he ran fast towards the local park so fast that they couldn't even see him!

"Where did he go!?" Everyone looked around inside the park with a shocked face as they searched frantically for the man of the hour, who seemed to have diminished into the thin air. Takumi smirked as he bit an apple sitting on the branch of a tree. He didn't even remember where he got that apple from. He must have passed by some apple tree, he mused as he took another bite.

"Immature idiots." Takumi smirked as he looked down at the group of clueless people.

"You immature idiot!" Misaki tossed the popcorn bowl as she stared at the TV screen that currently showed a direct telecast from England. Takumi was an idiot! She cried out anime tears as she stared at the words displaying on the TV screen. "Takumi Walker, betrothed?" There were news reporters everywhere and she was sure that her family had also seen it. How would she explain things to them?

She paced the floor with shaking hands as she thought of a suitable excuse for not telling her parents that he had proposed to her. She sighed as she saw a telecast of Takumi being followed by news reporters and how he 'poof'-ed on them. She almost tried to control a laugh even though the situation was kind of serious.

"Perverted outer space alien." She remarked to the empty walls as she saw Takumi's name pop on the screen of her mobile phone.

-x-


	17. Chapter 17

**Ups and Downs**

 **Chapter 17: How long has it been?**

 **~!~**

 **MissKirei**

As begin to pen this story down once again after almost a year, I am reminded of all the pleas of the readers. You all have been nothing short of kind and supportive towards me even throughout my disappearances. To this day, I do not know what I did to deserve such a lovely and patient audience. I am merely a writer, not some big shot celeb, but only a mere writer. One made out by chance. I could not imagine writing for such a huge audience, but well, here we are.

With a humble smile and open heart, I present to you— once again,

Ups and Downs

 **~!~**

The raindrops fall down seamlessly in the lone night and the smell of fresh mud mixed with grass encompasses the garden creating a heavenly environment. I watch the drops fall and disappear into nothingness as the swing moves steadily, introducing my face to the moistness of the rain. I am sitting in your backyard, wearing your shirt, listening to your favourite songs, thinking of you. Where are you? How have you been? Have you been eating well? What all have you been doing? How is life?

Did you miss me?

Its been roughly four months since you've left, and I still remember the softness and the tenderness of the kiss that we shared. You've been fighting through all the obstacles your brother and grandfather throw at your way. I saw the company's performance improved tremendously ever since you went back. I feel so proud and happy for you, Takumi.

But even this happiness couldn't stop me from thinking, speculating,

Am I being a hurdle in your way?

Am I holding you back?

The way I see you from here, you're on a path of indisputable success. You're smart and talented, and you never stop working hard, even though you'd rather sleep through it all. You're amazing, really… Its out of this world.

You're out of this world.

But where do I fit into all this?

My phone is ringing again, and it's you again. I forget all the sadness, all the bitterness, all the misery, all the negativity,

Just to be with you this moment.

* * *

"It really brings me back to our college days." Takumi says with a fond smile, "It's pathetic."

"It wasn't so bad, it was just a long distance relationship." Misaki said softly.

"What's so good about a long distance relationship?" He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's not the same, I don't even get to hold you in my arms…don't get me started, Ayuzawa. I am an impatient man…" He says through the frustration of being away from his love.

Misaki laughs, she cannot believe this idiot. Even after all these years, one would expect things to change.

"Don't laugh." He mulls, she chuckles more.

"You still haven't grown out of your teenage years." She mocks him.

"You think you're more mature than me?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.

Misaki nods through the phone, "Of course I am. You're childish and you worry too much."

"Its because you're irresponsible towards yourself." He was quick to say, "When was the last time you got a routine check-up?"

"A-ano…"

"See? I told you." He says with a winning smirk, of course he's more responsible.

"Don't be unreasonable, you didn't give me enough time!" she argues,

He smirks, "Too slow."

"Huh, as if!"

"Misaki..?"

She stumbles, "Wh-What?!" Getting caught off guard, Misaki shook her head.

"I love you." Takumi said with a fond smile, she could imagine him smiling. Its funny how after all these years she still has the same reaction.

"Don't just say such things like that," She says softly, her heartbeat is maddening fast.

"Say it back to me?" He requests, and Misaki could swear running into his arms if he was right here.

"Too embarrassing." She teases, the doorbell rings, "Time to go, bye!"

"Bye" Takumi says with a sigh as he stares at the screen of his phone which is a wallpaper of Misaki's picture.

"Takumi." Gerard is in his room again, invading his privacy like always.

He doesn't feel the need to reply, since the man was going to keep talking anyway.

"The rumours are getting worse, with your viral picture with that model and another picture in which Misaki's face is concealed…—" Gerard keeps talking, Takumi feels like its all that he does all day.

"Handle it."

"I am not your secretary!" He yells angrily as he throws the newspapers on the glass table and opens the wine bottle to pour some in his glass out of frustration.

"Then leave the matters as they are. I'm sure it'll die down." Takumi says, not really minding much about the entire situation. He was fine till there were no obstacles between him and Misaki.

"It hasn't died down in weeks! What makes you think that it will now?" Gerard sighed, it was hard to explain things to Takumi when he kept no room for arguments.

"I'm sure they'll grow tired of me" Takumi grinned, he loved putting Gerard on the edge.

"Don't blame me if grandfather pulls up another bizarre stunt and throws you into a mixer" He said as he took a sip of the wine, "Ah, bitter."

"I thought people enjoyed the sweetness of the wine." Takumi said, "As for him, there isn't much that he can do."

"Well, I'm not _people"_ Gerard said as he filled his glass again. "You underestimate him."

"He underestimates me." He said and left. Gerard sighed as he set the glass down. "Oh dear lords, why do I get stuck between these two?"

* * *

"Jesus, you look frightening." Igarashi Tora spoke keeping a hand on his chest as though he got scared, as soon as he set foot inside the living room. Misaki sighed as she looked at herself clad in mere shorts and a sweat shirt. "Well, this is what people wear at their homes when they're not expecting unwanted guests." She said with a grin and Tora smirked, "Feisty as ever eh, Ayuzawa-Kaichou."

"I never lose without putting up a fight, Igarashi-Kaichou."

A staring match continued between the two as a maid came inside and set the water down. "Ah, this maid reminded me of the good old days." He said thoughtfully with a grin.

"About how you had a fetish for maid uniforms?" Misaki cocked her head to the side and looked at Tora, who laughed. "Don't mistake my fetish for feisty women with the fetish for maid dresses—they're just clothes that ought to be taken off at the end of the day."

Misaki sighed, Tora was back to his ways. She hadn't missed the double meaning in his tone, but now she found it more hilarious than creepy, knowing that Tora had changed.

"So what brings you here?" Misaki said as she straightened her back and looked at Tora. Perhaps he hadn't known that Takumi was in London?

"Nothing much, I thought that Takumi was away and you must be lonely." He grinned, "I'm always here to warm your bed, Ayuzawa."

Misaki snickered, of course he knew, but that didn't stop him from visiting, "What are you, an electric blanket?"

"I could be more than that if you know what I mean." He said, as cocky as ever, showing his side teeth.

"Anyways, I haven't been able to congratulate you on the engagement properly." Tora said in a serious voice, all jokes apart, he rarely showed this tender side to a few. Misaki happened to be one of those few.

"Yeah." Misaki tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear nervously, "We still haven't told anyone about it."

"Pfft, the entire world is talking about how Takumi Walker, the number one bachelor, has gotten 'engaged' to an unnamed 'lady'," He made air quotes, "I'm sure the royal family would have the shock of their lives upon hearing that the 'lady' that Takumi got engaged to is actually a man." He laughed, Misaki's face turned red out of embarrassment. "A man?!"

"Of course, with that chest, you are a man at best."

Misaki crossed her hands in front of her chest defensively, "H-Hey"

He chuckled, "Jokes apart." He stopped laughing,

"I'm happy for you, Congratulations." He said as he took out a small gift box. "This is just a small engagement present for you."

"T-Tora…I—", Misaki felt herself to be at a loss of words. This man really was two faced, no one could imagine him to be so gentle.

"Please take it, Misaki." He said as he pushed his hair back, "And don't forget, if that Takumi doesn't take good care of you, I'll be standing by." He said with a smile and a wink as he placed the gift in her lap.

"Well, better get going before Takumi finds out and flies to Japan to kill me." He smirked, "Fix your face, Ayuzawa."

"You too. You really want Chiyo to kill me, huh?!" Misaki said with a smile, as she hugged him.

Tora's eyes almost came out of his sockets. Well, he hadn't expected such warmth from her. He let himself embrace her for a short, bittersweet moment and then he pulled away, wearing the same signature cocky smile.

"Imagine what would happen if Chiyo and Takumi came over." He faked shivers, "I don't want to die. That woman shouldn't be underestimated. She's the female version of your boyfriend."

"Ne, don't say bad things about Chiyo! She's the perfect match for you. The only one who could tie Igarashi Tora down." She laughed, "Thank you for being my friend." Misaki said with a smile.

"Indeed. She's one hell of a woman." He laughed as he left.

"But, don't forget what I said." Tora smirked. Even though he'd let her go, it didn't mean he couldn't tease her anymore.

"Hai, hai." Misaki sighed as she closed the door. "Asshole." She smiled to herself.

Tora came out of the door, he sighed when he saw his phone was ringing, "Oy, why are you so impatient? Worried I'd attack your precious again?" He grinned.

"I'm sure I don't have to worry about it, not with Chiyo ready to drop bombs on your ass." Tora could hear the laughter in his voice through the phone.

"We're quite happy thank you very much." Tora laughed, "So why did you call me?"

"Don't play games." Takumi sighed on the other side.

"She's doing fine." Tora said, "Just misses you a bit, but don't worry, I made sure that she won't remember you for a bit."

There was silence on the other side of the phone. Tora laughed as he got inside the car and started the engine, "Don't worry, my sex life is quite good and fulfilling. Don't start thinking weird shit."

"I never said anything about sex." Takumi sighed, "It's like you want me to think like that."

"I'm just messing with you." Tora said, "She just misses you, nothing that can't be fixed when you have your own private jet."

"I suppose you're right." Takumi sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I want to see her."

"Then do something about it. Geez, Chiyo's calling me on the other side, talk to you later." Tora smiled as Chiyo's face flashed on the screen of his phone.

"Sure." Takumi said as he cut the call. "Hey Cedric, cancel everything."

Misaki was back home early in the evening. She placed her things on the side table and sighed, melting into the sofa seat. She curled into a ball, sighing. Work was awkward, she had been avoiding Zain altogether. She just couldn't come to face him after the drinking incident a long time ago. She hoped that nobody thought much of her drunk and crazy behaviour from that night.

The flowers were recently replaced, and there were red flowers sitting in the vase now. She looked around the beautiful living room and sighed.

She wanted to cheer him on and support him, but it was so annoying to not having him nearby! She opened her files dejectedly, work was a good distraction to keep her away from all the negative thoughts about missing Takumi. He was away to do his job, she might as well do her own.

She flipped the pages and made notes for the next hearing in the court. Soon, she wasn't feeling low. She didn't even hear the doorbell ring as she became engrossed in her own work. Mrs Jones must have opened the door because a few moments later, she saw a woman standing in the living room.

"Excuse me." The woman said and Misaki lifted her head up, she hadn't even remembered when she had tucked a pencil in her hair and made a bun out of it. Misaki blinked as she saw a young woman, wearing a short dress. She almost looked like she was ready for the red carpet. What was such a glamorous creature doing in her living room?!

"H-Hai?" Misaki stood up and made room by picking up all papers and folding everything.

"I'm Natasha, is Takumi-san home?" She asked with a big smile.

"Hello, I'm Misaki." Misaki extended a hand and a smile. "I'm afraid Takumi isn't home."

"Oh!" The woman sighed, "That's too bad." She pouted, "When will he be home?" She tilted her head and smiled, ignoring Misaki altogether. Misaki sighed. What was this twist of events now?

"He won't be coming home any soon. He's in England." Misaki said as she observed the woman closely, why did she keep making expressions as if a photo shoot was going on?

"That's too bad! I wanted to see him." The woman sighed as she sat down on the sofa seat. "Who might you be?" she asked, Misaki's jaw almost dropped.

"I'm Misaki Ayuzawa. Takumi's girlfriend." Misaki said with a determined face, she smiled, "Do you have a message you want me to convey?"

"Girlfriend, eh?" Natasha said as she smirked, "Please tell Takumi that I miss him deeply." She said as she made a longing expression, "Oh man, how long has it been…" The woman continued to reminisce.

"Surely." Misaki's sweat dropped, what on earth was this woman!?

"There's just something about him…" Natasha continued, looking at Misaki's changing expressions from the corner of her eye as she picked up the wine glass Mrs Jones had placed on the glass table. "Won't you agree, Misaki-san?"

"Hai…even though I don't know in what context you're saying this?" Misaki scratched her head as she looked at the strange woman.

"About Takumi, of course…" Natasha said with a dreamy smile, "He smells…so good…" Natasha said and Misaki was sure the woman almost orgasmed then and there. Misaki cleared her throat awkwardly, was this woman out of her mind? Misaki sighed dejectedly, why did her man have to be such a chick magnet?

Natasha stood up abruptly, feeling the anger in her mind from rewinding her thoughts. Why did Takumi choose such a pathetic woman? Why couldn't he just choose someone like her? "Well I better leave." She said as she went near Misaki and leaned in to give her a hug, and spilled the wine glass on her. "Oh my! I apologise!" She said as she picked up a paper towel and patted Misaki's white shirt, which was forever ruined because of the rosy stains.

"No no, its perfectly fine." Misaki said as she faked being nice, "It was merely an accident."

"Of course, it was just an accident." Natasha repeated in a creepy tone and Misaki couldn't feel more weirded out.

"Well I better show myself out. It was nice meeting you, Miss?" she stood up.

"Misaki." Misaki said with a sigh.

"Yeah, that." She said, "Sayonara."

"Ja ne`" Misaki dropped her shoulders as she waved. She looked at the stained shirt and decided to not think much of the encounter with Natasha Nakamura. She remembered the woman as a relative of her old client, Mr Nakamura. She sighed annoyed, how could that woman not remember meeting her in the party?

"What a strange woman." Misaki thought as she took off her shirt and washed the stain. She was more than used to Takumi's fan girls by now and had even learned to not get much worked up because of them, but she couldn't help but get strange vibes from this Natasha woman.

Especially about her remark about Takumi's scent. That was way too much! Misaki dropped her shoulders and sighed. She remembered the newspaper picture of Takumi with this woman.

She didn't feel so good.

"Yosh!" She tried to cheer up as she raised her fist in the air, "It's just another woman."

One with pretty strange tendencies.

Misaki sighed as her shoulders dropped again. She couldn't help the annoyance! She totally ignored the sounds coming from outside as she washed the white shirt and went outside to hang the shirt to dry. Misaki noticed the wind blowing as if there was a hurricane. After hanging the shirt, Misaki walked out front to see what was up.

Only to find a blond haired idiot standing in the front lawn with flowers in his hand. Misaki's jaw dropped. "Unbelievable!" She gasped as she almost fainted.

"The jet just left, you missed the main romantic scene of the movie when the hero comes running." Takumi smirked as he walked towards her.

"Wh-What are you doing here!?" Misaki yelled, flabbergasted. Today was a weird day filled with weird things!

"There's only so much time I can stay away from you." He said as he pulled her into a kiss, Misaki was overwhelmed with the scent and the touches that overcame her senses. She was shocked to say the least!

"Weird things have been happening to me since morning." Misaki sighed as she let him embrace her, it had been so long…so long!

"Like what?" He asked amusedly,

"Nothing" Misaki said as she kissed him out of the blue. Takumi's eyes widened. "We have a lot of things to worry about. Like how nobody knows that I'm here, or the fact that Gerard is going to lose his shit when he finds out, or how you have work tomorrow, or how we haven't told your parents yet, or how—"

"I get it." Misaki laughed, "Let's just cherish this moment."

"Hai, Ayuzawa. I'm home, even for a short while." He chuckled as Misaki kissed his cheek. "It's cold tonight. I'm glad you're here." She said with a blush. Takumi hadn't missed the innuendo. "Am I just a means for you to warm your bed now, Ayuzawa? How selfish."

"I don't see you complaining." Misaki mocked Takumi's signature perverted remarks, causing him to laugh.

"That's true." He said with a smile.

The future awaited them with many uncertainties and problems, but Misaki figured that as long as they were together, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 **MissKirei:**

 _So guys, I hope I did not disappoint you and stuff. Since this was the only update in almost eight-nine months. I didn't plan much for the update since my decision to update was quite spontaneous. I thought everyone had been waiting for it for too long and all my stories had reviews like "Update Ups and Downs!" or "When will you update Ups and Downs!?" so I just decided to. This is my final update._

 _Also, if you have felt that the update lacks the special MissK quality, I'm really sorry but I guess that quality will only be restored when I come back._

 _The next two months are going to be very crucial for me. Please continue to support me, I would need to work really hard now._

 _Anyways, let's look at the reviews._

 ** _Thanks to the following for their love:_** RubylakeRose, anindya956, LisaXShun, Takumisa17, Putriaryx, GreenCabbage, 1993, Samara16, Minniemiss123 , YaAz97, anjel, KimReeves, , Guest, BlackIsMyHappyColour, Guest, Black x Rabbit, Guest.

 _Man, so many reviews about updating… I really messed up huh? ~Scratching head apologetically~ I feel so bad, I'm really sorry guys. I would be better to all of you when I come back. Please be patient and I hope I have the strength to survive the next two months with a brave heart. I want to take a moment to just be thankful and grateful to each and every one of you who have made this story special in their own unique and amazing way._

 _~Sniff~_

 _Sayonara! Until next time!_

 **~!~**


	18. Chapter 18

**~!~**

 **Chapter 18: We were happy**

To say that Misaki was happy would be an understatement. Takumi was back for a while and she was glad to be able to spend some time with him. Her work was going steady and there weren't many deadlines involved with her cases.

Life was good.

As for Takumi, who had disappeared from the face of London and landed straight in Tokyo, things were starting to become fun again. When he was in England, he couldn't enjoy working at all, because Misaki was away. Now that he was back to her, he finally felt like he was where he was meant to be.

Everything felt right.

Takumi sat up as he yawned and ran a soothing hand through Misaki's head, who couldn't open her eyes because she felt like she hadn't slept properly in too long. Nothing in the world could ever feel better than being with the one you love. Nothing could replace the happiness one felt in his heart just by being in the embrace of one's significant other. Nothing could replace what they both felt right now.

"Don't forget, we're meeting your parents tonight," Takumi informed a sleepy Misa, who nodded droopily. "I hope they'll accept me. I'm so happy that I will get to be a part of the Ayuzawa family."

"Pfft…" Misaki huffed, "You are their favourite, there's no way on Earth they would reject you."

Takumi grinned, "Well I suppose you're right. I think I should change my name to Takumi Ayuzawa when we get married." He trailed off dreamily, "I think I should get matching t-shirts that say East or West, the Ayuzawas are the best!"

Misaki cringed as her face turned purple, "I'm not wearing anything like that!"

"Maybe we should wear it on our wedding?" Takumi smiled as he tilted his head and brought his face closer to Misaki's, "Wouldn't that be great?"

"I think it's a terrible idea," Misaki said as she shoved her vomit straight down her throat. "It's like you have no fashion sense."

"Oh, my." Takumi said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "You've spent too much time with Aoi-chan."

"I think you should spend some time with him instead." She laughed.

"Hmm… I think I'm too cool already, but I guess I could teach Aoi a few things, he'd be thankful." Takumi smirked as he showed Misaki her signature smile.

"Someone's being too cocky today." Misaki rolled her eyes as she got up to get ready for the day. She took one of Takumi's t-shirts and put it over her head.

"Well I say what I see, my fashion sense is so good that my clothes look good even on you." He said as he pulled her down on the bed with him.

"Let me go!" Misaki exclaimed, "I have work to do!"

"But its too early…" He frowned, making a puppy dog face as he leaned in for a kiss, Misaki shoved a pillow in his face instead, "Unlike you, I have some places to be."

"Ouch, you make me sound like an unemployed man," Takumi said as he got up too.

"Will you come see me in the evening? Let's head to your parents' house from there…" Takumi said as the two ate their breakfast silently. Misaki ignored the flex of his muscles as he rolled his sleeves up and poured himself a glass of juice.

"I'll come by if I finish early, else come and pick me up," Misaki said as she hurriedly finishes her breakfast.

"Don't eat too fast if you don't want to choke on your food." Takumi reprimanded as Misaki smiled slyly, "I've to get going, take care."

"Where's my morning kiss?" Takumi pouted as he watched her dash out of the apartment, "I guess it's just me now."

The day passed by in a blur and Misaki worked more enthusiastically today. The thought of Takumi asking her parents for her hand in marriage was certainly alien to her and the implications of it sent her heart into a frenzy.

Now that she thought about it, the only thing that would change between them was that they would live under the same roof…then why did she feel so…weird?

All throughout her life, Misaki didn't imagine the life she had now. She didn't imagine herself to fall for a man, and be in a relationship with him nevertheless! She had never envisioned herself to be a wife.

Wife…huh

Takumi's wife.

The thought itself was heavy, the meaning of being Takumi Walker's wife meant something entirely different to her. She always imagined these rich and successful men to marry equally rich and successful women and make beautiful babies together.

She was not rich, and she considered herself to be on a path that would one day lead to success, and she clearly wasn't as beautiful.

She didn't fit the right criteria in order to become Takumi Walker's wife. The only thing that mattered to her was that they both loved each other and wanted to spend their lives together as one, but the implications of this marriage weren't something she had paid attention to before.

Hell, she didn't even know how to cook!

Sweat beaded on her forehead as Misaki began envisioning herself as a failed wife—burning down kitchens and destroying her husband's clothes. And babies?! Why hadn't she thought about that? Didn't marriage simply mean…

Misaki's head spun.

Her face flushed a bright shade of crimson as she bit her lip. Surely, she was not the ideal bride, but she would try her best—for the sake of Takumi and her own self too. That's how marriages worked, right?

She hadn't realised when she finished the pile of paperwork while she thought about Takumi and what their future would look like. She sighed as she set her pen down and cracked her knuckles.

"My…nothing feels better than finishing work early." She said, mostly to herself.

"Miss Ayuzawa!" Zain said with a smile as he walked into her cabin. Misaki smiled as she shook hands with him, trying to appear as casual as possible. She wanted to remove all traces of awkwardness from their encounters so she tried her best to be friendly without giving anything away.

"What brings you by?" She asked as she motioned for him to sit down. Zain unbuttoned his blazer as he made himself comfortable, "Nothing much, can't an old friend come and say hello?" He said with a smile.

Misaki coughed, "Of course!" She was at a loss for words now.

"Anyway," He said, noticing the stiffness of her shoulders, "Did you fill out the form for the entrance exam?"

"Which form?" Misaki raised her eyebrow. She hadn't filled out a form for any entrance exam since she joined the firm.

"The entrance exam for aspiring diplomats. I thought I told you about it before?" he inquired as he typed something on his phone.

"Must have slipped right from my mind." Misaki said, "When is the last date to fill it?"

"It's an online form," Zain said, as he opened the link to the website, "You'll find everything here" He handed the phone to Misaki, "Consider filling it if you're interested, Ayuzawa."

"Sure," Misaki said with a smile. Zain left and Misaki was left to her own devices. Now that she gave it a thought, she didn't she was going to fill it because she wouldn't have much time. She had more things to think about right now…

Like how she was scheduled to meet Takumi right about now. Her parents would be waiting for both of them for dinner. She stood up and started packing to get done with the day.

"Right…I cannot think about the diplomat's exam right now…" Misaki trailed off as she stared at the ring on her hand which was currently on the steering wheel. She had more things to take care of at the moment. She thought about Takumi with a fond smile on her face. She truly wanted to be with him and wanted to make him feel her love sincerely.

He had spent a major part of his life alone, and now she was going to accompany him for the rest of it.

Simply put, he wouldn't get to be alone anymore.

Misaki's happiness was unparalleled. Nothing or nobody in the world could snatch it away from her.

Nothing.

She drove inside the Walker Corporation and parked the car. Takumi would have gotten free by now. The timing was perfect. She envisioned her parents and Takumi sitting down together. Would everything be super awkward and formal?

She hoped it wouldn't be.

The elevator that led straight to Takumi's office was empty. Misaki got in immediately and waited. She couldn't explain the mixed emotions she felt as she got closer to the floor she had to get off on. It was anxiety, embarrassment, happiness, and nervousness all mixed together into a dizzying mixture.

What does the future hold for us, Takumi?

Let's make it bright together!

"Is Mr Walker in?" She asked the secretary.

"A-Ano, I think he has a—"

"It's okay, I'll just wait inside," Misaki said, she didn't want to wait any longer. No further could she stand being apart from the love of her life.

She opened the main doors that lead to Takumi's office. She was in for the biggest shock of her entire life. Her eyes widened in pure shock as she was taken aback by the sight in front of her.

No.

No.

No.

"Oh! My! Shouldn't you at least knock before you enter?" Came the feminine voice of Natasha Nakamura, who was spread out on Takumi's table—naked as the day she was born. She pretended to cover her breasts with the palm of her hand as she sat up with her legs uncrossed.

Takumi—who had been looking at Natasha lifted his stare, away from her nakedness, only to stare blankly at Misaki. He looked unfazed by everything except for the appearance of Misaki in his office.

"Misaki?" He said in a hoarse voice when Natasha stood up and tried to cover herself by using Takumi as a shield.

No.

No.

No.

 _What does the future hold for us, Takumi?_

She felt her steps retreating like they have a mind of their own. She turned around and ran.

 _What does the future hold for us, Takumi?_

She wiped off the tears that refused to stay in her eyes.

 _What does the future hold for us, Takumi?_

People turned their heads when they saw her running, leaving nothing but the empty sound of her heels behind.

Nothing.

-x-

 **Miss Kirei**

AM I BACK?

*cough*

I guess I am.

Hi there everyone. My sincerest apologies to everyone who was let down by my disappearance throughout the course of the last few months. Now that I am back, I intend to update regularly and finish the ongoing stories while I'm at it. I will respond to all the reviews regularly once again, starting with this chapter's reviews. Let me know what you thought about this chapter and I'll see you guys with the next update.

Also, you can check out the stuff I write using "#misskirei" on Instagram.


End file.
